Playtime
by Arialieur
Summary: Dua pemuda. Musuh bebuyutan. Dua surat wasiat dan satu pernikahan. Dengan wali yang kurang waras, sekolah yang penuh dengan fujoshi, dan kelainan yang diderita masing-masing pemuda, masih bisakah mereka mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Yaoi. AU. SasuNaru.
1. 1 The Marriage

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sial.**

**Rating: T sajalah... nggak ada grepe2an ekstrim disini  
**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Playtime**

**Chapter 1 : Marriage**

**By: Arialieur**

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke merapikan jasnya sebelum memasuki bangunan dua lantai bergaya modern-minimalis itu. Di papan namanya tertulis: Uchiha Obito And Associates, dalam huruf yang di-bold, dan dibawahnya bertuliskan Advokat. Ya, hari ini Sasuke akan menemui pengacara keluarganya (yang masih terhitung keluarga juga) untuk menghadiri pembacaan wasiat ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sekilas Sasuke melirik bayangannya di pintu kaca, rambut hitamnya kini disisir ke belakang dan diberi gel ala mafia. Setelan hitamnya dipasangkan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi yang juga berwarna hitam, ditambah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, menurut Sasuke sudah cukup memberi kesan seorang pria dewasa.

Dengan langkah mantap ia memasuki lobby bangunan itu, dilihatnya seorang resepsionis cantik berambut hitam sedang menerima telepon. Hati Sasuke berdebar kencang, saat ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan wanita itu, dunia terasa melambat. Rambutnya yang melambai lembut setiap kali kepalanya menoleh, matanya yang berbinar satiap kali ia tersenyum. Ah, cantik sekali, Nona Kurenai. Sambil setengah menahan nafas, Sasuke menghampiri meja resepsionis. Tersenyum lebar, ia mendekati Kurenai, hatinya mengulang-ulang kalimat 'aku pria dewasa, penampilanku sudah oke, aku tampan' bagaikan mantra. Dikeluarkannya suara yang (menurutnya) paling cool dan maskulin, "Selamat siang, Nona, bolehkah saya..."

"Ah, maaf." potong Kurenai sambil mendongak ke arah Sasuke, "Kami tidak menerima salesman disini,"

"…"

"…"

"Ini aku, Kurenai-san!" katanya dengan nada kesal sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya. Kurenai tertawa."Ya ampun, Sasuke! Kenapa pakai baju seperti itu? biasanya juga pakai jeans dan jumper!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, karena malu dan terpesona. Saat itu, di mata Sasuke wajah Kurenai seolah-olah bercahaya. Aaah, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara lonceng pernikahan di kejauhan sana. Lamunan Sasuke terputus oleh suara seorang wanita lainnya.

"Saya ada janji dengan Jiraiya Sannin jam 2 nanti, tetapi mendadak ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Boleh saya titip pesan untuknya? Telepon genggamnya tidak bisa dihubungi, paling-paling dia sedang mengintip toilet wanita entah dimana." kata wanita itu. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik wanita itu, rambut pirang yang lurus dan indah. Tubuh yang semampai dan dada yang besar. Seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan aura seorang wanita dewasa. Aah, cantik sekali.

"Baiklah, . Ada pesan lain?" tanya Kurenai sambil tersenyum.

Tsunade melirik Sasuke (yang pikirannya masih di dunia khayal) sejenak, lalu berkata, "Ya, tolong katakan pada anak kecil di sampingku ini agar berhenti memandangiku,"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang saat memasuki bangunan dua lantai bergaya modern-minimalis itu. Di papan namanya tertulis: Uchiha Obito And Associates, dalam huruf yang di-bold, dan dibawahnya bertuliskan Pengacara. Ya, hari ini Naruto akan menemui pengacara keluarganya untuk menghadiri pembacaan wasiat ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato. Sekilas Naruto melirik bayangannya di pintu kaca, rambut pirangnya yang berantakan sudah (sedikit) lebih rapi (terima kasih kepada siapapun yang menciptakan G****y Power Gel). "Celana jeans bersih, cek!" gumam Naruto sambil menepuk pahanya. "Polo shirt bersih, cek!" ia menepuk pundaknya, seolah-olah menyingkirkan debu. Matanya melihat ke bawah, memandangi sepasang sepatu converse berwarna orange yang sedikit dekil, "Sepatu, cek!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaca, memperhatikan penampilannya secara keseluruhan. "Yup, Uzumaki Naruto, tampan dan bersih. Cek!"

Dengan langkah mantap ia memasuki lobby bangunan itu, dilihatnya seorang pria berambut mirip pantat ayam yang memakai setelan hitam-hitam sedang berbicara dengan resepsionis. _Sepertinya aku kenal dengannya_, pikir Naruto. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat pria itu dipelototi oleh seorang wanita (ya ampun, besar sekali dadanya) berambut pirang. _Sepertinya tidak_, pikirnya lagi. Lamunan Naruto terputus oleh suara seorang gadis kecil.

"Okaa-can, kalau Cakuya jadi anak baik, Cakuya boleh minta boneka belbi lagi?" kata anak itu pada (wanita yang sepertinya) ibunya. Diam-diam Naruto melirik gadis kecil itu. Umurnya tidak mungkin lebih dari 6 tahun. Rambut coklatnya ditutupi oleh aneka macam pita berwarna pink, sekilas sepertinya memang itulah warna rambutnya. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan baju ala China berwarna merah dengan aksen putih. Matanya yang bulat besar berwarna hijau, memancarkan kepolosan yang tiada duanya. Kulitnya berwarna porselen, sedangkan pipinya yang bulat bersemu kemerahan. Dan senyumnya, Ya Tuhan, senyumnya secerah mentari musim panas. Aah, cantik sekali. Naruto bisa mendengar suara lonceng pernikahan di kejauhan sana.

"Baiklah, Sakura sayang. Tapi mama mau ketemu oom pengacara dulu ya," kata ibu anak itu, yang tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala putrinya. Tiba-tiba Sakura (bahkan namanya pun manis, pikir Naruto) menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memandanginya dengan seksama. Wajah Naruto kini merupakan campuran dari ekspresi bagaimana-ini-aku-malu-tapi-senang-aah-dia-imut-sekali.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya ibu anak itu, memperhatikan perubahan sikap anaknya.

Sakura memandang ibunya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto, "Mama, oom itu cenyum-cenyum cendili,"

Dan ibunya Sakura (belakangan diketahui bernama Nyonya Haruno) segera menggendong anaknya untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu.

* * *

Uchiha Obito duduk di kantornya sambil mengawasi pria berambut perak di depannya yang sedang membaca buku bersampul oranye mencurigakan. Pengacara berambut hitam itu hampir yakin buku berjudul Icha-icha Paradise itu adalah buku porno yang sama dengan yang dikarang oleh Jiraiya, salah satu rekannya di firma hukum ini. Bosan, Obito memutuskan untuk mencari kegiatan lain yang lebih berguna : melempari si rambut perak dengan kertas.

"Setelah puas mengkhayal tentangku, sekarang kau melempariku dengan kertas? Serius, Obito. Kupikir kau bisa lebih baik dari ini," Pria memasang senyum oh-aku-sangat-seksi sambil menatap mata Obito. Yang bersangkutan sendiri cuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat sebuah buku berjudul KUHP setebal 10cm, mempertimbangkan untuk melemparkan 'kertas' yang ini ke wajah si rambut perak (yang ditutup dengan masker).

Memutuskan kalau melempar 'kertas' yang ini bisa membuatnya dituntut (ya, aku pengacara hebat, aku hapal peraturan, Obito mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seperti mantra), Obito menaruh kembali buku KUHP itu di atas mejanya lalu melirik jam di tangannya.

"Kakashi, seharusnya sebentar lagi mereka tiba. Apa kau sudah siap?" Obito berdiri dari kursinya. Si rambut perak (sekarang diketahui bernama Kakashi) mengangguk, kini novel mencurigakan itu sudah terselip dengan aman di dalam tas kerjanya. "Suruh mereka masuk, Kurenai." kata Obito di telepon.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang remaja masuk ke dalam kantor Obito. Keduanya benar-benar berlawanan, yang satu berambut dan bermata hitam, sedangkan satunya lagi berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Yang satu berkulit pucat, sedangkan satunya lagi berkulit kecoklatan. Yang satu memakai setelan jas (sejak kapan dia pakai baju seperti itu?) yang satu memakai polo shirt berwarna oranye (kaos oranye, sepatu oranye, rambut pirang... dia seperti jeruk berjalan).

"Halo, sepupu." kata si rambut hitam (a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha) datar. Obito mengangguk, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sepupunya yang sejak dulu sudah kekurangan emosi itu. Sasuke terdiam sejenak saat melihat Kakashi, teman kakaknya, di ruangan itu, "Kakashi?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dari tempat duduknya di sofa, "Kenapa terkejut, Sasuke? Aku kan wali Naruto." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu duduk di samping Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Hey Obito!" katanya ceria. Sambil melambaikan tangannya, ia duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Obito menutup pintu kantornya, lalu berdiri di depan ketiga tamunya itu.

"Nah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita mulai saja." katanya sambil mengambil sebuah berkas di atas mejanya. "Kalian tahu kan, untuk apa kalian dipanggil ke sini?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn,"

"Tentu saja!" kata Naruto ceria, "Tapi kenapa orang itu ikut disini? Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Orang yang ditunjuk hanya mendengus, "Masih idiot seperti biasanya, Uzumaki."

"EEHH? SASUKE-TEME?" jerit Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mengenali Sasuke karena jas dan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya.

"Berisik, dasar idiot!" komentar Sasuke dengan kesinisan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Hey, Sasuke, mungkin lebih baik jangan terbawa emosi…" nasihat Kakashi.

"APA? ULANGI PERKATAANMU TADI, BRENGSEK!" Naruto menarik jas Sasuke, mengakibatkan pemuda itu hampir terjatuh.

"MINGGIR, UZUMAKI!" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"RASAKAN INI!" Naruto mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah rahang Sasuke, yang sialnya ditepis dengan mudah.

"Bahkan memukul pun tidak becus. IDIOT!" Sasuke meninju hidung Naruto.

"HAJAR SAJA!" Kakashi ikut berteriak, semata-mata karena ingin meramaikan suasana.

"KAKASHI!KALAU KAU TERUS MEMANASI MEREKA, KITA PUTUS!" teriak Obito dari balik mejanya, karena saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mulai saling melempar dengan benda-benda seukuran buku KUHP.

"Apa? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya masih menjambak rambut Naruto.

"SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAHU, DASAR IDIOT!" balas Naruto, sambil menyarangkan lututnya di perut Sasuke.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!" Sasuke balas meninju rahang Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terlempar kea rah meja kerja Obito. Semua buku-buku dan kertas di atas meja berhamburan.

"CUKUUUUUP!"

Kurenai, yang tadinya mau mengetuk pintu kantor Obito untuk menyerahkan berkas, memutuskan untuk mundur teratur. Menunggu 15-20 menit lebih baik daripada masuk medan perang.

* * *

Satu jam, 52 makian, 26 pukulan, dan 13 memar kemudian…

"Sulit kupercaya hanya untuk pembacaan wasiat saja aku harus mengikat klienku di kursi," kata Obito cemberut, tangannya menyelesaikan ikatan yang ia buat.

"Haha, apa boleh buat. Mereka berdua adalah musuh bebuyutan di sekolahnya." Kata Kakashi, menepuk pundak Obito. Pengacara itu mendelik. "Kau juga bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini. Pokoknya malam ini kau tidur di sofa!"

"Eeh?"

"Hmph." Kakashi bisa mendengar Sasuke tertawa mengejek dari balik lakban yang menempel di mulutnya. Pria berambut perak itu hanya memandangi Sasuke, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan bisa sombong, Sasuke."

Ya, keadaan dua tokoh utama kita ini bisa dibilang tidak menyenangkan. Keduanya terikat di kursi, dengan sepotong lakban menempel di mulut mereka. Pipi Sasuke memar, sedangkan hidung Naruto berdarah. Belum lagi pakaian mereka yang kini berantakan dan sobek-sobek.

Obito kembali ke kursinya di balik meja, memandangi keadaan kantornya dengan pasrah. Buku bertebaran, vas bunga pecah, meja terbalik, belum lagi minuman yang tumpah. Sial, hari ini dia harus membayar ekstra lagi kepada Danzo, si tua cleaning service di kantor ini.

"Kalau kalian bersedia tenang selama aku membacakan wasiat ayah kalian, aku akan melepaskan lakban itu. Setuju?"Tanya Obito. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tahun ini kalian berusia 18 tahun, yang berarti sudah dianggap dewasa. Dan menurut surat wasiat ayah kalian, tahun ini kalian berhak mendapatkan warisan mereka." Obito berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Sasuke, kau tentu tahu kalau kakakmu Itachi sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan bagian warisannya dan saat ini menjadi presiden direktur Uchiha Corporation."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, dan tentunya aku juga mendapatkan hak yang hampir sama dengan Itachi."

"Benar. Sebagian asset keluarga Uchiha adalah hakmu." Obito beralih ke Naruto, "Naruto, kau tentu tahu apa yang menjadi hakmu."

"Ya, Sebagian saham di Uzumaki Industries, dan beberapa anak perusahaannya."

"Beserta asset lain seperti rumah, tanah, apartemen…"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti kenapa aku dan Sasuke harus dipanggil bersamaan." Gerutu Naruto.

"Aku yakin kalian tahu kalau Uchiha Fugaku dan Uzumaki Minato bersahabat baik." Sela Kakashi.

"APA? Ayahku dan ayah si dobe ini?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Heh!Teme!" bentak Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah… Kita lanjutkan saja. Sebenarnya ayah kalian memberikan sebuah syarat tambahan kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan hak kalian." Obito memijat dahinya. Ini melelahkan.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke curiga. Perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menginformasikan kalau ayah kalian mengetahui… erm… kalau kalian sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Maksudku, secara kejiwaan…" kata Obito pelan, tetapi Sasuke dan Naruto tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh pengacara itu. Yah, mereka… memang sedikit … berbeda. Keduanya kini saling berpandangan, mengira-ngira apakah orang di hadapannya memiliki 'masalah' yang sama.

"Dan mereka juga tahu kalau kalian beberapa kali mendapat masalah karena hal itu…" lanjut Obito.

"Jelaskan." Tuntut Sasuke.

"Ayah kalian memandang kalau masalah ini tidak bisa ditoleransi. Sebagai calon pemimpin perusahaan, kalian tidak diharapkan mengejar-ngejar tante-tante untuk kasusmu, Sasuke, atau anak TK, Naruto." Kakashi ikut menjelaskan. Kini ia berdiri di samping Obito, membelai pundak pengacara itu.

"Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan drastis. Kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan hak kalian, kalian berdua harus menikah satu sama lain."

Hening.

Naruto yang pertama bereaksi."KAU BERHARAP AKU MENIKAHI SI TEME INI?"

"Hn, kau pikir aku mau menikahi orang idiot?"

"JAGA MULUTMU!"

"DIAM ATAU KULAKBAN LAGI MULUT KALIAN!" Obito mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, namun masih saling memandang dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami menolak?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat. Tidak mungkin Uchiha muda itu begitu saja menerima syarat ini. Bahkan, kalau perlu, mencari jalan keluar agar dia tidak perlu menikahi Naruto.

"Seluruh harta kalian akan disumbangkan. Dan tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kawin kontrak, karena masih ada persyaratan khusus tentang pernikahan ini."

Kalau mata bisa keluar dari kantongnya, saat ini mungkin mata Naruto sudah melompat ke atas meja Obito. "…syarat?"

"Ayah kalian menunjuk Kakashi untuk memastikan pernikahan ini berjalan dengan benar, dan kalian tidak boleh bercerai sebelum menikah selama 5 tahun. Dan yang dimaksud dengan 'berjalan dengan benar' adalah kalian harus melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan suami-istri, atau suami-suami dalam kasus kalian. Itu semua termasuk tinggal bersama, berbelanja bersama, berkencan, dan tentu saja… yah, kalian tahu sendiri."

Kali ini Sasuke yang bereaksi duluan, karena Naruto masih sibuk mencerna semua informasi itu. "AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKAN –PIIP- DENGAN DIA!TIDAK AKAN!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU!TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Kakashi tersenyum nakal. "Yah, kalau begitu kalian telah beramal besar-besaran untuk mencegah global warming, dan menolong orang-orang kelaparan di Ethiopia. Jutaan dollar adalah jumlah yang luar biasa untuk sebuah sumbangan."

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto berada di kantor catatan sipil, menandatangani surat pengantar ke neraka a.k.a. surat nikah mereka. Disaksikan oleh Itachi (yang terus bergumam 'adikku sudah dewasa' dengan penuh haru), Kakashi, dan Obito, mereka resmi mengikat diri sebagai suami-suami.

Mulai hari ini nama mereka menjadi Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke dan Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto.

TBC.

* * *

Kenapa saya malah mem-post cerita baru dan bukannya menyelesaikan Darkness Remains?

Sayang aja rasanya cerita ini udah ngendon berbulan-bulan di leptop, mending di post, ya to?

Review?


	2. 2 School Frenzy

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh nggak penting dan nggak bernama punya Aria.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Playtime**

**Chapter 2: School Frenzy**

**By: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

_Nyaruho-niichan, ayo bangun…_

"Uhm, sebentar lagi, Sakura sayang…" gumam sebuah suara malas dari balik selimut.

_Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun…_

"Mmmh… Tsunade-sama…." Gumam suara lain, dari balik selimut yang sama.

_Iiih niichan pemalas deh…_

"Nanti saja bangunnya, sayang…"

_Sasuke-kun, jangan malas dong. Hari ini sekolah lho…_

"Lima menit lagi…"

_Nyaruho-niichan, bial bangun aku cium ya! Ummm…_

"Ayo sini, ummm…" sepasang mata biru setengah terbuka.

_Sasuke-kun, kalau aku cium kamu harus bangun ya! Umm…_

"Umm…" Sepasang mata hitam setengah terbuka.

"Mmmmmhh. Cup. Cup. Cup."

Biru bertemu hitam.

Biru: Tunggu dulu, kenapa jaraknya begitu dekat? Mata siapa ini?

Hitam: Kenapa bibirku menyentuh sesuatu?

"…"

"…"

"…"

3…2…1…

"HUAAAAAHHH!!!"

Kakashi, yang sedang memasak sarapan (baca: air panas untuk cup ramen) di dapur, menjatuhkan pancinya. Kaget.

"AMIT-AMIT! APA-APAAN KAMU MENCIUMKU, TEMEE!!"

"HIDIH!KAMU TUH YANG SEMBARANGAN MENCIUMKU!"

"TEME!"

"IDIOT!"

"Halo? Itachi? Mereka sudah berciuman loh! Luar biasa bukan? Ya, ya, ya… serahkan saja kepada Kakashi sang pakar cinta ini."

"HENTIKAN ITU, KAKASHI!"

"AARGH!AKU HARUS SIKAT GIGI!"

Ya, pagi hari yang ramai di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki, sang pengantin baru. Hari ini genap seminggu pernikahan mereka, dan hubungan mereka tentu saja sudah membaik.

"MINGGIR, IDIOT!"

"TEME!"

Err… atau tidak…

Apapun keadaannya, hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan semesteran usai. Sasuke dan Naruto, tentu saja, sangat tidak menunggu-nunggu tibanya hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka kini memiliki rahasia besar yang tidak boleh bocor ke public, apa kata dunia kalau orang tahu dua musuh bebuyutan di sekolah kini menjadi suami-suami?

_Kami bahkan bukan homo!_ Pikir Naruto geram, lalu memandangi Sasuke yang baru keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai handuk di pinggangnya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah, lalu ia memalingkan pandangan ke arah lemari, mendadak merasa ukiran di pojok kiri bawah itu sangat menarik.

_...err… mungkin?_ Pikir Naruto lagi, merasa tidak yakin.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir menutupi pernikahan kalian ini. Aku, sebagai wali Naruto, tentu saja tahu kalau anak SMA kelas 3 itu memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Pertemanan, ujian akhir, masalah dengan geng, pubertas… tentu aku tidak ingin kalian terbebani dengan rahasia…" kata Kakashi saat mereka bertiga duduk di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Naruto sedang menikmati ramen cup-nya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengunyah onigiri. Apalah yang kalian harapkan dari tiga orang bujangan (tepatnya, satu bujangan, dan sepasang suami-suami) yang hidup bersama? Tak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki kemampuan memasak selain mi instant, telur goreng, dan onigiri.

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas lega mendengar kalimat Kakashi, sayangnya, kalimat itu belum selesai.

"… karena itu, aku sudah memberi tahu sekolah tentang masalah ini. Jadi pernikahan kalian bukan rahasia lagi! Hebat bukan? Kalian tidak perlu khawatir terpeleset lidah, atau tidak takut ketahuan kalau sedang bermesraan di bawah tangga!"

"PUAHH!!"Naruto menyemburkan ramennya, sedangkan Sasuke tersedak selembar nori.

"Ka..kau… memberitahu semua orang.. tentang pernikahan kami?" kata Naruto terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan sumpit yang sedang dipegangnya. Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi, tatapan yang menjanjikan kematian.

"Kakashi… larilah…" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Eh?"

"…larilah… SEBELUM KUBUNUH!!! KEMARI KAU DASAR SIALAANN!!!"

Piring, garpu, sendok, sumpit, pisau, beterbangan di belakang Kakashi saat ia melesat ke luar pintu apartemen itu. Ahh… satu lagi hari yang damai di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki.

* * *

"Selamat ya!" kata seorang gadis berpita merah saat berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Selamat ya, kalian berdua!" kata seorang lagi, yang rupanya merupakan orang keseratus yang mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Tidak dengan Sasuke, tentunya. Bahkan Naruto, yang sedang berjalan di sebelah orang yang bersangkutan, dapat melihat awan hitam menggantung di atas kepala pantat ayam itu. Bukannya mood Naruto lebih baik juga sih, saat ini diam-diam dia mengutuk Kakashi setiap kali ada orang yang memberi mereka selamat. _Makan tuh kutukan…_

Saat mereka berdua tiba di kelas, keadaan tidak berubah lebih baik. Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah ke bangku masing-masing, yang terletak di ujung kiri paling belakang (Naruto) dan ujung kanan paling depan (Sasuke). Pengaturan ini disusun oleh Iruka, wali kelas mereka, karena mudahnya Naruto dan Sasuke terlibat pertengkaran.

Yang berbeda pagi ini adalah para gadis. Biasanya, Sasuke selalu dikerubungi gadis-gadis fansnya, namun kali ini, Narutolah yang dikelilingi para gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa sampai menikah?"

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana rasanya menikah dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto-kun, apakah Sasuke-kun hebat di ranjang?"

Naruto tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan ini, namun ada yang lebih parah lagi, "Siapa yang top? Sasuke-kun atau Naruto-kun?"

"CUKUUP!!! KEHIDUPAN SEXKU BUKAN URUSAN KALIAAN!!! MINGGIRR!!!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat, lalu berlari keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang terkikik penuh semangat.

"Dia malu-malu…"

"Pasti dia yang bottom…"

"Ayo kita buat doujinnya!"

"Yay! SasuNaru!"

Sasuke hanya menonton semua adegan itu dengan wajah dingin. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada, sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis teman sekelasnya itu. _Bagus, satu lagi target hidup Sasuke Uchiha : menghancurkan semua doujin SasuNaru (yang pasti rated M) di sekolah ini, _pikirnya sinis.

"Hmm… jadi berita itu benar?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang Sasuke.

"Diam, Suigetsu." Desis Sasuke kepada teman sekelasnya yang berambut putih itu.

"Wow…wow… tenang dulu… Jangan emosi…" Suigetsu mengangkat kedua tangannya,. "Jadi? Benar atau tidak? " tanyanya sambil tersenyum nakal, memamerkan sederet gigi-gigi putih yang runcing

"Tadi pagi kau dengar sendiri dari kepala sekolah kan? Apa perlu kujawab lagi?" kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Tadi pagi adalah upacara awal tahun terburuk bagi Sasuke. Bahkan dia masih ingat setiap detil upacara terkutuk itu…

**Flashback**

Semua murid berkumpul di aula, seperti upacara akhir tahun biasanya. Mereka duduk berkelompok berdasarkan kelas, juga seperti tahun-tahun biasanya. Hanya saja, tahun ini Uchiha dan Uzumaki duduk berdampingan ("Ini salah satu syarat pernikahan, kalian harus sering terlihat bersama!" kata Kakashi tadi malam) dan itu menyebabkan orang di radius 5 meter tak berani mendekat. Siapa tahu musibah macam apa yang akan datang. Terakhir kali mereka duduk berdampingan 2 tahun lalu, mereka berkelahi hebat, beberapa murid bahkan masih sedikit trauma.

Guru-guru seperti Iruka, Genma, Raidou, maupun Ebisu juga terlihat khawatir, tetapi diam saja karena Orochimaru sang Kepala Sekolah sudah memulai pidatonya.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid Konoha High yang kucintai. Saya sangat senang kita semua bisa berjumpa lagi di semester baru ini, dengan semangat baru. Bahkan saya mendapat ular baru, lihat, namanya Manda." Orochimaru mengangkat ular belang itu dan meletakkannya di atas podium. Beberapa murid mengernyit jijik.

"Semester ini akan ada sedikit perubahan kurikulum dan bla..bla…bla…" murid-murid mulai menguap, termasuk Naruto (yang disambut dengan lirikan jijik dari Sasuke)

"Oh, iya, saya juga mendengar ada berita bahagia di semester ini. Selamat kepada pasangan pengantin baru Uchiha-Uzumaki Sasuke dan Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto. Saya sangat menyesal tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian, tapi saya turut senang. Ya kan, Manda?"

Serentak semua kepala menoleh ke belakang, di mana kedua Uchiha-Uzumaki duduk berdampingan dengan wajah pucat. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan murid-murid membahana di aula Konoha High.

**End of flashback**

"Aku masih bisa mengingat tampang kalian saat itu, hahaha…" kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa. Tatapan Sasuke makin sadis, ah, seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh…

"Tidak lucu."

"Hmm… jadi? Bagaimana? Tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba, dagunya bersandar di atas meja.

"Apanya?"

"Siapa yang top? Kamu, atau Naruto?"

Sebuah cutter menancap di meja, tepat di depan hidung Suigetsu.

* * *

"Uuh, sial sial sial siaaaalll!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. Saat ini pemuda itu sedang berjongkok di atap gedung Konoha High, memandang dengan putus asa ke lapangan bola yang kosong melompong. "Kenapa hidupku harus begini, KENAPAAA!!!"

"Hmn, merepotkan." Kata sebuah suara malas di belakang Naruto. Orang yang bersangkutan membalikkan badan, dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam diikat ke atas sedang tidur-tiduran beralaskan selembar koran. Sebuah buku terbuka menutupi wajahnya.

_Dia … kalau tidak salah, namanya Nara Shikamaru. Murid jenius dari kelas sebelah. _

"Eh?" sebuah respon bodoh dari Naruto.

"Kau mengganggu kegiatanku." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. Pemuda itu bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku sehabis tidur-tiduran di atas lantai.

"Kegiatan … apa?" Tanya Naruto, penasaran. _Apa yang dilakukan seorang jenius di atas atap siang-siang begini? Menghitung kecepatan angin?_

"Memandangi awan." Jawab Shikamaru pendek.

"…" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. _Aku pernah dengar sih, kalau orang jenius itu aneh, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat buktinya._

"Jadi? Ada apa dengan hidupmu?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kacau." Jawab Naruto muram.

"…"

"Tidakkah kau mau bertanya lebih jauh?"

"Merepotkan."

_Sudah kuduga tidak ada gunanya curhat dengan orang ini._ Naruto meringkuk putus asa di salah satu sudut. Kasihan melihat posisi itu, Shikamaru memutuskan memberi satu-dua saran. "Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengenal Uchiha lebih jauh? Kupikir kalian berdua sebenarnya mirip."

"…apanya?" gumam Naruto, masih dalam pose putus asa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melihat lebih dalam? Aku yakin ayah kalian mewasiatkan ini bukan tanpa maksud."

"Iya sih, EH? Kok kamu tahu?" Naruto melesat dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkeram kerah Shikamaru. Dengan panik pria berambut pirang itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru.

"..."

"EEH? Nara-kun!Beritahu aku!"

"Huahem…" Shikamaru menguap, dan dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi, meninggalkan Naruto yang (masih) putus asa.

"Nara-kuuun!!!"

Lagipula, mana mungkin Shikamaru memberi tahu Naruto kalau dia menyadap telepon kepala sekolah, iya kan?

Iya kan?

* * *

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya dengan tidak sabar. Di luar hujan deras, dan, mengetahui si dobe itu, pasti dia tidak bawa payung. Jangan salah, bukannya seorang Sasuke Uchiha (atau tepatnya, Uchiha-Uzumaki) sudah menumbuhkan rasa sayang terhadap suaminya. Hal ini tidak lain karena telepon ancaman Kakashi dan Itachi satu jam lalu yang intinya menyatakan bahwa dia dan Naruto harus pulang bersama. _Oh, senangnya_, pikir Sasuke sarkastis.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si dobe, Sasuke menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak muncul di kelas sejak pagi. _Lama-lama khawatir juga… Eh? Apa? Khawatir? Hmph, mana mungkin!! Bagus, sekarang aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Aku pasti sudah gila._

"Eh eh eh Shikamaru! Ajari aku dong cara menyadap telepon, please… please…puh leaaassseeee!!!" sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat Sasuke kenal terdengar menggema di lorong sepi itu. Ya, sepi. Karena sekolah sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Tidak ah, merepotkan." Kata sebuah suara yang terdengar malas. Sasuke langsung mengenalinya sebagai Nara Shikamaru, si jenius dari kelas sebelah. _Ngapain si dobe itu bersama Nara?Dan dia memanggilnya dengan nama depan!_

"Uuh, Shika jahat." Naruto merengut.

_Cute._

_Aku tidak baru berpikir seperti itu kan?_ Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul diri sendiri.

"Eeh? Teme? Ngapain masih di sini?"

"Menunggumu."

"Aww, teme benar-benar mencintaiku!"

Sasuke melempar tatapan tajam ala Uchiha. Naruto langsung bersembunyi di belakang Shikamaru, yang, seperti diduga, hanya menguap.

"Hoahem."

"Kau tidak akan berkomentar, ya, Shika?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara kecil,sangat kontras dengan suara yang biasanya.

"…"

"Mati aku."

* * *

Clak… clak… clak…

"…"

Clak… clak… clak…

"Dobe…"

Clak… clak… clak…

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Sasuke kesal, yang disambut dengan tatapan tak berdosa dari Naruto. _Ugh! Mata biru cemerlang itu!_

"Apa?"

"Jangan menginjak semua kubangan yang kau temukan! Kau mengotori celanaku dengan cipratan Lumpur!" protes Sasuke lagi.

"Aah, Cuma Lumpur ini kan, bukan air keras. Lagipula Lumpur kan tidak sakit seperti benjol di kepala!" Naruto mengusap-usap benjol di kepalanya (hasil perkelahian mereka tadi) sambil melempar tatapan dendam kea rah Sasuke.

Sasuke, muak dengan rengekan Naruto, mendorong orang yang bersangkutan ke luar payung. "Pulang sendiri sana!" katanya dengan nada kesal.

Sejenak, Naruto cukup kaget karena didorong ke luar payung, di bawah hujan deras (dan dingin, dan ia tidak bawa jaket), sementara Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan cueknya, nyaman dan terlindungi di bawah payung. Sebuah suara kecil di kepalanya menyemangati Naruto untuk: A) mendorong balik Sasuke; B) melempar sepatu ke kepala Sasuke; C) langsung meninju Sasuke di wajah. _Huh, lihat apa wajah cantiknya itu tahan pukulanku!_

_Aku tidak baru saja berpikir begitu kan? Lagipula, aku sudah memukul wajah Sasuke beberapa kali._

_Hmm... sayang sekali ya_, kata sebuah suara kecil dalam kepalanya. _Tidaak!Aku mulai gila!Aku bicara dengan pikiranku sendirii!!_ Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

_Ingat apa yang dikatakan Shika. Melihat lebih dalam ... melihat lebih dalam ... melihat lebih dalam... Kenapa rambut Sasuke bisa berdiri seperti ekor bebek begitu sih? Ah, ayo fokus!... melihat lebih dalam... lebih dalam... Arrrggh!Peduli amat!_

Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke sambil meneriakkan "TEMEEEEEE!!!" lalu menendang pantat Sasuke sampai keduanya jatuh tersungkur. Kalau ada yang bilang Sasuke marah, itu meremehkan namanya. Uchiha(-Uzumaki). Sasuke. Murka.

"Dobeee..." Sasuke menyebutkan panggilan 'sayang'nya kepada Naruto dengan nada rendah, hampir seperti desisan. Dari cara ia mengatakannya, Naruto bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat berputar-putar di sekitar pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kalau Naruto adalah sorang jenius sekaliber Shikamaru, dia pasti sudah mundur teratur, mengambil langkah seribu langsung ke kantor polisi dan minta diikutsertakan dalam program perlindungan saksi. Tapi bukaaan! (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto bukan seorang jenius, dia hanyalah murid SMA biasa-biasa saja yang kelebihan adrenaline, dan selera humor yang sedikit di luar batas.

Dan karena alasan itulah reaksi yang ia lakukan adalah : Tertawa.

Dan mungkin situasinya memang akan lucu kalau tidak ada tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke terduduk di atas aspal dalam keadaan basah kuyup, rambutnya menempel erat di wajah dan lehernya, bahkan rambut pantat bebeknya itu kini tidak lagi berdiri. Jangan lupakan kalau tadi tempat dia terjatuh adalah kubangan berlumpur, membuat kemeja putihnya berwarna kecoklatan. Secara keseluruhan, Sasuke terlihat seperti tikus kecebur got yang bulunya di-rebonding. Dan bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak menganggap situasi ini lucu, walaupun orangnya sendiri sama basah dan berlumpurnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hahahaha... Sasuke, kau kelihatan... haha... bodoh...hahaha..."

Tentunya, di tengah-tengah tawa histerisnya itu Naruto tidak menyadari Sasuke berdiri dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.

"Hahahaha... ha... ha... ha..." tawa Naruto semakin hambar saat ia melihat suaminya itu sedang melemaskan tulang-tulang jari tangannya, menjanjikan penyiksaan dan kematian yang menyakitkan. Oke, tidak sejauh itu, tapi setidaknya mendekati.

"Tunggu, sabar dulu, eh, suamiku yang baik..."

"Ya, biar aku tunjukkan betapa baiknya suamimu ini, hm?" Sasuke maju selangkah, sebuah senyum sadis tergambar di wajahnya. Naruto mulai meragukan kalau setelah ini dia masih akan punya kekuatan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi sebagai korban KDRT. Tapi sekali lagi, sebagai remaja yang kelebihan adrenaline, Naruto tidak akan diam saja kalau merasa terancam seperti itu. Sebaliknya, sebuah senyum puas terkembang di wajahnya, menantang Sasuke.

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan kedua tokoh utama kita saat ini bergulingan di atas aspal, tangan Sasuke mencengkeram erat kerah Naruto, dan tangan Naruto berusaha mencekik Sasuke. Wajah dan badan mereka sudah babak belur sejak tadi.

Naruto berhasil menyarangkan sebuah tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, yang hanya menggeram kemudian membalik posisi mereka sehingga Sasuke terbaring di atas Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu baru akan balas meninju Naruto, sampai... Sampai area vital mereka bersentuhan, dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh di tubuh mereka. Seperti ada rasa panas yang menjalar langsung ke daerah 'itu' dan membuat mereka berdua langsung menghentikan pergulatannya dengan mata terbelalak. Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto, dengan tangan masih saling mencengkeram kerah atau rambut lawannya, tetapi mata mereka bertatapan. Wajah keduanya bersemu merah, baik karena saling tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, maupun karena kedekatan posisi mereka saat ini.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat bagi mereka berdua, diam-diam keduanya saling mengagumi mata lawannya. Sasuke merasa mata biru cerah Naruto tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terpesona, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang merasa mata hitam Sasuke seolah mampu menembus ke bagian hatinya yang paling dalam. Mereka berdua memang rival, tapi keduanya tahu bahwa mereka saling memahami lebih dari apapun. Walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto lebih baik mati daripada mengakui hal itu keras-keras.

Mereka terus bertatapan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Bodoh."

Pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki itu hanya menoleh kaku ke sumber suara, hanya untuk mendapati Shikamaru berjalan santai melewati mereka berdua (dengan wajah bosan), sambil berpayung dengan seorang gadis cantik. Naruto mengenali gadis itu adalah alumni SMA mereka yang lulus tahun lalu. Siapa namanya?Timami?Tirumi?Tiramisu?

Gadis itu terkikik sambil melewati mereka, dan berkata, "Jadi ini, pengantin baru itu? Mesra ya?"

Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan untuk pergi ke gunung hokage dan lompat dari tebing. Kalau perlu, dia akan mengajak Sasuke lompat juga.

TBC

* * *

*konslet*


	3. 3 Dysfunctional Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: Ada yang mau bantu Aria berkonspirasi merebut Naruto dari tangan Kishimoto sensei?**

**Rating: Masih T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy.**

* * *

Banyak yang komentar soal ratingnya... saya jelaskan, yang kemarin, ratingnya itu cuma salah tulis. Gini nih kalo copy-paste disclaimer dari Darkness Remains *author pemalas*

Sejujurnya...saya mau mempertahankan rating penpik ini jadi T saja... tak sanggup rasanya kalau harus bikin coughsmutcough... Bikin pake bahasa Inggris saja saya tidak sanggup, apalagi bahasa Indonesia, huhuhuhu...*nangis*

Tapi kalo sekedar lime sih, bisa kayaknya *ketawa setan*

Anyway, this is the 3rd chapter, ada SasuNaru disini *kedipkedip* enjoy~

**

* * *

  
**

**Playtime**

**Chapter 3 : Dysfunctional Honeymoon**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Hari ini udara terlalu cerah bagi Sasuke. Matahari bersinar terlalu terik. Belum lagi ditambah senyuman seorang blonde idiot yang sepertinya tidak pernah bisa diam. Secara keseluruhan, ini bukan hari yang membuat suasana hati Sasuke cerah ceria. Lagipula, memangnya sejak kapan Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke memiliki suasana hati yang ceria?

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, dibalik senyum, tawa, dan sikapnya yang hiperaktif, Naruto juga merasa tidak nyaman hari ini. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan, rasanya seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi hari ini. Perasaan itu jugalah yang membuat hari ini Naruto, dengan sukarela, duduk di samping Sasuke. Hal yang membuat Sasuke makin merasa kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dobe?" bisiknya dengan suara tajam.

"Perasaanku tidak enak, teme." balas Naruto dengan suara berbisik juga. Apa dia sudah bilang kalau Ebisu sensei tidak suka ada yang mengobrol saat sedang mengajar? Walaupun demikian, tetap saja tidak banyak murid yang memperhatikan pelajaran Ebisu-sensei. Fakta bahwa ini pelajaran sejarah dan merupakan jam terakhir sebelum pulang merupakan salah satu faktor utama.

"Lalu kau berharap aku melakukan apa?Memelukmu supaya kau tenang? Eww..." Sasuke memasang ekspresi jijik, yang dibalas dengan ekspresi sama oleh Naruto.

"Argh!Hentikan itu, aku tidak mau sampai terbayang!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, sesuatu yang Sasuke perhatikan sering ia lakukan kalau sedang frustasi. Ya, Sasuke memang mulai memperhatikan kebiasaan Naruto. Tolong jangan salah sangka, ini bukan karena Sasuke mulai menaruh rasa pada Naruto, dia cuma ingin mencari kelemahan si dobe. Atau begitu yang berulangkali ia yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merasa Kakashi merencanakan sesuatu. Apa kau tahu, teme?"

Sasuke mendelik, "Kau hidup lebih lama bersama dia, harusnya kau lebih tahu."

"Ck, tidak usah ketus begitu. aku kan cuma bertanya." Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia mencondongkan badannya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, sampai...

Bisik-bisik di belakang terdengar.

"Aww... mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipisahkan ya? So sweet..."

Perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak.

"Lihat mereka semesra itu, pasti melakukan 'itu' tiap malam."

Sasuke tersedak.

"Kudengar mereka tertangkap sedang bermesraan di toilet,"

_Bukaan!!_Jerit Naruto dalam hati. _Itu bukan dia dan Sasuke!! Itu Neji dan Gaara!!_

"Berarti yang di doujin itu benar?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan aura membunuh setiap kali teringat doujin yang sebulan lalu beredar di seantero Konoha High. Doujin berisi adegan-adegan sugestif antara dia dan si dobe, lemon, serta bondage melibatkan alat-alat aneh yang bahkan Sasuke tidak berani menyebut namanya. Sasuke langsung membeku di tempat begitu membaca doujin itu, sementara Naruto memprotes keras kenapa dia yang bottom, dan bukan Sasuke. Singkat cerita, Sasuke menyita semua doujin terkutuk itu, bahkan milik Orochimaru, untuk kemudian membakarnya di lapangan (diiringi tangisan para fangirls, dan Orochimaru sendiri). Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke menyimpan satu, untuk keperluan mengancam Naruto. Sayang dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto juga menyimpan satu.

Kembali ke kelas, aura membunuh Sasuke otomatis membuat siapapun yang tadi berbisik-bisik menutup mulut mereka seketika. Sebaliknya, mulut Naruto malah menganga melihat Sasuke. Membuat tampang Naruto menjadi sepuluh kali lebih idiot, menurut Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku trik mengeluarkan aura membunuh." jawab Naruto kagum.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, mulai dari senyum lebarnya, barang-barangnya yang berwarna orange cerah, sampai gayanya yang hiperaktif.

"Lupakan saja. Kau tidak bisa."

* * *

Seorang Uchiha memiliki insting yang bagus.

Seorang Uzumaki memiliki insting yang bagus.

Sepasang Uchiha-Uzumaki memiliki insting yang bagus, kalau tidak bisa dibilang tepat.

Inilah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ia dan Sasuke muncul di pintu apartemen mereka, dan mendapati Kakashi tersenyum sangat lebar dari balik maskernya. Seorang Hatake yang tersenyum lebar tidak mungkin memiliki implikasi yang baik, khususnya dalam keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini. Lebih parah lagi, seorang Hatake yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengenakan topi berbentuk hati warna pink1), berarti bencana.

"Selamat datang, kalian berdua!" Kata Kakashi dengan nada ceria. Refleks, Sasuke membanting pintu sampai tertutup rapat. Memblok Kakashi dari pandangan.

Pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki itu hanya saling melirik dan menelan ludah. "Tuh kan, teme. Sudah kubilang perasaanku tidak enak." kata Naruto dengan suara kecil, sebelum membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

Kakashi tidak lagi berdiri di lorong, tetapi sudah pindah ke ruang tamu. Membuat dirinya nyaman di salah satu sofa sambil menyeruput segelas es jeruk, yang tentunya ia buat sendiri. "Ayo, ayo. Silakan duduk."

Sasuke menggeram. _Dan ini adalah apartemenku dengan Naruto!Kenapa orang ini tidak berhenti muncul seenaknya?_

_Aku tidak baru memikirkan hal itu kan? Menganggap apartemen ini 'rumah', terlebih 'milik bersama Naruto'._ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto memandang ke arahnya penuh tanya, tapi kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa..topi mencurigakan itu?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, dan menunjuk topi pink berbentuk hati di kepala Kakashi. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memasangkan topi itu di kepala Naruto.

"Untuk merayakan cinta kalian hari ini!" jawab Kakashi ceria, membuat Sasuke makin ingin memiting kepalanya.

"..."

"Cinta?" Naruto melihat kalender, valentine masih lama. _Dan sejak kapan ada cinta tumbuh di antara dia dan teme?_

"Perlu kita bawa ke psikiater?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Aku ragu itu bisa banyak membantu..." balas Naruto, disambut dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke.

"Kalian tahu? Aku, Obito, dan Itachi sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuk kalian!" seru Kakashi, memutus acara bisik-bisik SasuNaru.

"Umm... kami tidak butuh..." Sasuke mencoba menolak 'kejutan' ini. Apapun bentuknya, pasti tidak baik.

"Tentu kalian butuh! Bahkan, kami sudah mengepak barang bawaan kalian. Kita bisa berangkat sore ini juga!" Potong Kakashi lagi. Alis Sasuke naik sebelah.

"Tapi besok ada sekolah..." Naruto mencoba meneruskan perjuangan Sasuke.

"Tenang, kami sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah kalian. Bahkan, Oro-sensei bilang titip salam, semoga bulan madunya menyenangkan." kata Kakashi, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa. Pasrah.

* * *

Sadar-sadar, pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki sudah berada di depan penginapan ber-onsen di salah satu pelosok Jepang, yang, untuk mencapainya saja harus menggunakan bus, lalu kereta yang ditarik kuda, lalu berjalan lagi menembus hutan sepanjang 5 km. Tentu saja, ditemani oleh Kakashi, dan pria bersemangat bernama Gai.

"Yoosh! Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dalam masa muda yang indah! Akhirnya kita sampai juga!!" Seru Gai, matanya berbinar-binar, dan, Naruto merasa, alisnya jadi dua kali lebih tebal.

Sasuke dan Naruto mundur selangkah, berdoa kuat-kuat semoga tidak ada orang yang menyadari kalau mereka datang bersama pria-berspandex-hijau yang meneriakkan sumpah masa muda. Mau dikemanakan harga diri Uchiha-Uzumaki?

"Naruto? Uchiha-san?"

Suara maskulin yang berasal dari belakang mereka membuat Naruto menghela nafas merana, 'Tuhan, Kau tidak mengabulkan doaku...'

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik badan, mereka melihat sosok familiar seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dengan mata lavender, ditemani oleh pemuda bersosok mirip di sampingnya.

"Hinata? Neji?" Naruto berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya melihat kedua pewaris Hyuuga Inc. itu. Neji adalah kapten tim sepakbola sekolah, sedangkan Hinata adalah sepupu Neji yang masih berumur 6 tahun.

Senyum Naruto mendadak melebar melihat sosok gadis kecil super imut itu. Sedangkan Sasuke memicingkan mata melihat Neji. Sedari dahulu hubungan mereka memang tidak terlalu baik. Seolah sudah ada perjanjian tak tertulis, bahwa mereka saling menghindari dan mengurus urusan masing-masing.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini? Jalannya kan sulit." tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh perhatian, membuat sebuah otot di sisi alis Sasuke berkedut tidak senang.

"E...ehh? Sulit?" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sulit apanya? Tidak sampai limapuluh meter di depan penginapan ini kan dilewati jalan raya. Bahkan bus pun lewat." Neji menimpali, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan perasaan heran.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Kakashi!Gai! Keluar kaliaaannnn!!!!"

"Sasuke! Sabar... sabar..."

Sasuke berniat memutilasi Gai dan Kakashi di tempat itu juga, tapi saat ia menengok, kedua orang itu sudah menghilang. "Si brengsek itu..." gumam Sasuke berang, membuat Naruto mengusap-usap lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu agar tenang. "Sabar, Sasuke, sabar. Yak, tarik nafas, teruuus... tarik terus... teruuuss..."

"Jadi bulan madu Uchiha-Uzumaki yang terkenal itu dilakukan di sini," Neji memotong usaha Naruto dalam menenangkan Sasuke dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"A..apa? Bulan madu?" kata Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

"Ba...bagaimana kalian tahu?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Beritanya sudah ada di koran sekolah yang terbit pagi tadi, lengkap dengan wawancara eksklusif dengan kepala sekolah dan Itachi Uchiha, dengan bonus doujin R-rated SasuNaru." Neji menjelaskan dengan nada bosan.

"APA? Koran sekolah? Sasuke! Di mana kita tadi pagiii??? Kenapa kita tidak tahu???" Naruto mulai histeris, Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke kejauhan.

"Tadi pagi kita menghabiskan waktu menembus hutan sialan ini untuk mencapai penginapan yang ternyata dilewati oleh bus." jawab Sasuke lemas. Setelah ini ia akan mengadakan sesi percakapan super panjang dengan Kakashi dan Itachi, kalau perlu, pakai kekerasan.

* * *

Kalau Sasuke berpikir bahwa berjalan lima kilometer di hutan itu buruk, onsen ini lebih buruk lagi. Bukan dari segi fisik, tentu saja. Kabarnya penginapan onsen ini salah satu yang terbaik di Jepang, dengan arsitektur yang kental dengan suasana tradisional Jepang, pelayanan dan kualitas nomor satu, serta onsen terbuka yang kabarnya mampu menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit.

Bukan itu yang Sasuke keluhkan.

Bahwa Sasuke harus sekamar dengan Naruto, itu bukan berita baru. Sasuke harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan Naruto, itu hal biasa. Sasuke harus tidur seranjang dengan Naruto, itu juga tidak aneh. Tapi kenapa, oh kenapa, kamar mereka harus bernuansa pink dengan futon yang pinggirannya berenda, dan televisi yang cuma menyiarkan film porno, ditambah dengan kulkas yang cuma menyimpan obat kuat dan obat perangsang. Tidak lupa onsen pribadi yang dapat langsung diakses dari kamar, dengan view pegunungan dan langit luar berbintang yang meneriakkan satu kata: romantis! _Kenapa, oh Tuhan? Dosa apa aku di kehidupan lampau? Apa aku membunuh kakakku sendiri? Apa aku mengkhianati negaraku? Kenapaaaa?_

Lebih baik Sasuke kemping di gunung.

_"Oh my...ahnnnn...harder!faster!"_

Otot dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengar suara yang terdengar dari televisi di kamar mereka itu.

"Oi, dobe! Matikan itu!" desis Sasuke sambil melempar bantal ke kepala Naruto, membuat dahi pemuda pirang itu terantuk keras ke layar televisi (ya, dia memang menonton sedekat itu).

Sasuke mengharapkan Naruto balas melempar bantal ke arahnya, atau malah langsung menerjangnya dan memulai satu rangkaian pertarungan ala ninja dengan saling melempar shuriken dan kunai. Semacam itulah. Harapan Sasuke, sayangnya, tidak terkabul karena sang pemuda berambut pirang (Uchiha-) Uzumaki Naruto malah berbalik ke arah Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menelan ludah, _perasaanku tidak enak_.

"Sas'ke...jahat..." butiran air mata berjatuhan di pipi Naruto, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, dan ujung hidungnya menjadi kemerahan. Ia duduk di tatami dengan kakinya melipat di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, sebuah pose yang (menurut Suigetsu) disebut dengan pose uke(?).

"..."

"Hiks... Sas'ke..." Naruto masih sesenggukan. Sasuke kebingungan.

"Umm...dobe?" ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto, menghapus airmatanya. Dalam dua setengah tahun perkenalannya dengan Naruto, baru kali ini ia melihat si dobe itu menangis. Cuma gara-gara dilempar bantal! Sasuke curiga bantal itu diisi barbel, bukan busa.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menggosokkan pipinya di tangan Sasuke. _Tangan_ _Sasuke begitu besar dan hangat_, pikir pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Mmm...Sas'ke..."

Sasuke menelan ludah, lagi. _Apa dia melakukan hal yang kupikirkan? Apa dia, Uzumaki Naruto, menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami, dalam suka dan duka, susah dan senang, sampai..._

"Sas'ke..." Naruto berbisik sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. Tangan kirinya menumpu ke bahu Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya menumpu di perut Sasuke, menyebabkan kerah kimono Naruto terlepas ke lengannya, memamerkan bahu kecokelatan yang mulus, dan garis leher yang seksi.

_Aaah!Tidaaak! Aku tidak baru saja berpikir garis lehernya seksi kan? Tidaakkk..._

Keringat dingin mengalir di punggung Sasuke.

Saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Sasuke mulai panik, tangan kirinya berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya meraba-raba tatami di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan Naruto. Sampai ia menemukan benda itu.

Ya, sebuah botol kecil berwarna hijau yang sangat familiar bagi Sasuke, berhubung ia baru saja melihat selusin botol yang sama di dalam kulkas. Obat perangsang. Kemungkinan besar ditaruh di situ oleh Kakashi. _Orang tua brengsek itu, sampai kapan ia mau mengacaukan kehidupanku?_

Lamunan Sasuke mengenai seribu satu cara menyiksa Hatake Kakashi terputus oleh desahan Naruto, mengingatkan Sasuke akan keadaan yang lebih mendesak.

"Sas'ke... tubuhku panas..."

_Si dobe ini..._

"MAKANYA JANGAN MINUM SEMBARANGAN, DASAR IDIOT!!"

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto terbangun di dalam bathtub, dalam keadaan terbalut dan terikat dengan kimono, tidak bisa bergerak.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Naruto?"

Suara yang tidak asing itu, jujur, membuat Naruto kaget. Di sinilah ia (dan Sasuke) berniat sarapan dengan tenang di restoran penginapan, dan malah bertemu serombongan orang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Obito. Kekasih, sahabat, _partner-in-crime_ dari seorang Hatake Kakashi, sumber bencana dalam kehidupan Uchiha-Uzumaki yang tidak damai.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, iya? Wajahku ya?" Naruto mengirim tatapan penuh dendam ke arah Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah sengitnya dari suaminya itu.

Tadi pagi, terbangun dalam posisi tidak menyenangkan DI BATHTUB, entah bagaimana Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah, mencari Sasuke (yang ternyata sedang tidur pulas di FUTON), menyikut perutnya, dan dimulailah pertarungan legendaris Uchiha-Uzumaki, yang melibatkan adegan pemukulan, penendangan, pengesotan, dan adegan-adegan sadis lain yang kalau disebutkan bisa menaikkan rating fanfic ini.

Hal ini menjelaskan kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke muncul dengan lebam-lebam di wajah pagi itu.

"Wajahku... tadi aku menabrak dinding, hahaha..." kata Naruto lagi, berbohong pada Obito tentang KDRT mutualisme yang dialaminya. "Umm, Obito sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Untungnya, Uchiha Obito mudah dialihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ah, kantorku memutuskan untuk berlibur bersama di onsen ini. Jiraiya Sannin juga datang," jawab Obito, yang dengan seenaknya langsung ikut duduk di meja kedua suami-suami Uchiha-Uzumaki.

"... itu menjelaskan kenapa tadi pagi ada suara teriakan dari pemandian wanita," Naruto manggut-manggut, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Ia masih dendam karena dibangunkan dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kakashi?"

Pertanyaan yang salah, pak Obito! Begitu nama itu keluar dari mulut sang pengacara, Sasuke berubah dari pemuda bersuasana hati muram menjadi pemuda bersuasana hati sangat muram. Perbedaan besar, huh?

"Itu juga yang mau aku tanyakan," jawab Sasuke dengan suara sedingin es, tidak sadar beberapa meter di belakangnya seorang Hatake Kakashi langsung merinding di balik tiang. Malang bagi Kakashi, Naruto menyadari keberadaannya, dan dengan tanpa dosa menunjuk ke belakang Sasuke.

"Itu, di belakang,"

Naruto belum pernah melihat Sasuke bergerak secepat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto," Neji dan Hinata datang menghampiri meja Naruto, yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari sang (Uchiha-)Uzumaki.

"Pagi, Neji, pagi Hinata-chan," balas Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala Hinata. Sayang, sebelum itu sempat terjadi, Neji maju ke depan Hinata untuk menghalangi aksi Naruto. Sang blonde mendongak, dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan mengancam dari Neji. Perlahan, Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan melipatnya manis di atas meja.

Neji adalah satu di antara sedikit orang yang tahu kalau Naruto 'berbeda'. Sejarah pertemanan mereka sudah dimulai jauh sejak SMP, di mana Naruto sudah mulai mengembangkan kebiasaan ber-fanboy ria terhadap anak-anak TK. Di masa itu, Nejilah yang bertugas membuat pingsan Naruto sebelum terjadi kekacauan.

Persahabatan yang indah.

"Hehehe..." Naruto mencoba memasang senyum terimutnya, tapi seorang Neji Hyuuga yang sudah bertahun-tahun berurusan dengan (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto kebal terhadap senyuman itu. Ia masih mengirimkan tatapan mengancam, seolah berkata: kalau kau berani sentuh dia, akan kukebiri.

Naruto masih sayang pada 'adik kecil'nya di bawah sana, terima kasih banyak.

"Ehm, jadi, Neji dan Hinata-chan, kenapa kalian bisa ke sini. Bukankah ini belum musim libur?" tanya Naruto setelah Neji dan Hinata bergabung di mejanya.

"Pertemuan keluarga," kata Neji pendek, lalu ia melanjutkan,"...daripada kami berkumpul dengan sesepuh-sesepuh itu, kupikir lebih baik bergabung denganmu, dan...anda," Neji mengangguk ke arah Obito, yang disambut dengan senyuman manis.

"Uchiha Obito, salam kenal,"

"Hyuuga Neji, senang berkenalan denganmu," balas Neji, lalu beralih ke Naruto, "Kau bulan madu dengan membawa saudara?" tanyanya heran,

"Eh? Eeh? Bukan, bukan itu. Obito kebetulan berlibur di sini dengan koleganya," jawab Naruto sedikit panik. Entah karena apa.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam kesunyian, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sumpit beradu dengan mangkuk porselen, dan beberapa suara "Ah," dari Hinata yang berulangkali menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

Pemecah kesunyian itu, datang dalam wujud Uchiha Sasuke yang menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi di samping Naruto dengan terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi kimononya, sementara beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di dahi.

"Tertangkap?" tanya Naruto, menyodorkan segelas ocha dingin di depan Sasuke.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng, lalu meminum habis ocha itu. "Aku bersumpah dia itu ninja, dia..."

"...cepat sekali larinya, ya kan?" sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia mulai memenuhi meja di depan Sasuke dengan semangkuk nasi, semangkuk sup miso, dan sepiring ikan goreng dan telur dadar gulung, tidak lupa menata sepasang sumpit di samping nasi. "Dia juga..."

"...pandai bersembunyi. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai pria seperti itu, Obito?" sambung Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih sumpit dan mulai memakan makanan yang disediakan Naruto.

Obito (dan Neji) hanya terdiam melihat interaksi kedua Uchiha-Uzumaki. Siapa sangka mereka bisa saling melengkapi seperti itu? "Kalian...benar-benar pasangan suami istri," komentar Neji pendek sambil menggelengkan kepala, sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada sarapannya.

"Aku setuju, kurasa pernikahan ini akan berhasil," sambung Obito, senyuman nakal tergambar di wajahnya. Naruto tidak suka itu.

"He..hei! Mananya yang suami-istri? Pasangan apaaaa?" Naruto mulai histeris, Sasuke mendiamkannya dengan memukul kepala pemuda itu.

"Berisik! Nih!" bentak Sasuke sebelum menyodorkan sebuah jeruk ke wajah Naruto, yang disambut dengan senyuman lebar dari suaminya itu. _Seperti memelihara rubah saja, baru diam kalau diberi makan_, pikir Sasuke.

Ia tidak tahu kalau dalam hati, Neji dan Obito berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sudah menikah lamaaaaaa sekali.

* * *

Kabarnya, pemandian terbuka di sisi selatan penginapan memiliki pemandangan malam langit berbintang yang sangat bagus. Rumor itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil menenteng seember alat mandi menuju pemandian terbuka tersebut. Itu, dan karena ia tidak mau mandi berdua saja dengan Sasuke di onsen kamar mereka. _Hell, no. Amit-amit kalau harus berduaan dengan si teme itu dalam suasana romantis.  
_

Namun sesampainya di ruang ganti onsen, Naruto mulai berpikir kalau Tuhan akhir-akhir ini senang sekali mengerjainya. Betapa tidak? Kenapa di sini, di tempat ini, saat ia ingin menyendiri dari Sasuke, ia malah bertemu muka dengan orang yang bersangkutan. _Kenapa, Tuhan, kenapaa? Dosa apa yang aku lakukan? Vandalisme saja aku tidak pernah, oke aku pernah mencoret-coret dinding sekolah, tapi siapa yang tidak melakukan itu huh? HuuuuH?  
_

Selama Naruto sibuk menggerutu dalam hati, Sasuke cuma melirik sinis pada pemuda itu, sebelum mulai melepas kimononya. "Heh, dobe, kamu mau diam di situ sampai kapan?" tanya Sasuke, yang kini menuju area pemandian hanya dengan sebuah handuk terlilit di pinggang.

"Tu...tunggu, Sasuke!" terburu-buru, Naruto membuka kimononya sebelum melipat dan memasukkannya ke locker. Sekilas terbersit di pikiran pemuda blonde itu bahwa ia dan Sasuke akan berendam bersama di pemandian. Suami-suami Uchiha-Uzumaki berendam bersama di pemandian. Sekali lagi, suami-suami pengantin baru berendam bersama. Tanpa pakaian. Berendam bersama. Naruto mulai panik. _Tidaaaaakkk! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memutuskan untuk memperkosaku? Aku masih perjaka!!_

"Yah, Dobe! Mau berendam atau tidak?" terdengar suara Sasuke dari arah pemandian. Naruto menelan ludah, _dia sudah tidak sabar! Daddy di surga, tolong akuu!_

"Aah... jangan-jangan kau takut ya berendam denganku. Kenapa? Kau bukan laki-laki sejati?" ejek Sasuke.

_Takut?_ Urat di dahi Naruto berkedut_. Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamus (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto!_

"Heh! Enak saja!" seru Naruto marah sambil menyeruak masuk ke dalam pemandian. Ia berdiri di samping onsen dan melepas handuknya dalam satu gerakan cepat. "Lihat! Aku ini lelaki sejati, dasar brengsek!"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Sasuke melihat Naruto (secara keseluruhan) dan mengangkat alisnya. Sambil menyeringai, Sasuke berguman,"Aku menang,".

Dengan wajah malas, ia berbalik dan kembali berendam di dalam air dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tinggallah (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto, meringkuk malu di pinggir kolam setelah menyadari apa yang baru ia lakukan.

_AkutelanjangdidepansasukeTuhanapayangbaruakulakukanakutelanjangdidepansasukeDENGANSUKARELAakumaumatisaja... Eit, tunggu dulu..._

"Apa maksudnya kau menang tadi, Sasuke?" kalau ada kesamaan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, itu adalah sifat tidak mau kalah di antara keduanya.

"Maksudnya, aku menang, aku lebih baik darimu. Kau ini bodoh ya? Ah bukan, kau ini idiot. Maafkan kesalahanku," jawab Sasuke santai, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir onsen sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Sasukeeeeee!!" teriak Naruto sebelum menerjang Sasuke, yang kali ini sudah siap dan menangkap tangan Naruto, membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Naruto terperangkap di antara pinggiran onsen dan tubuh Sasuke. Tidak lama, Naruto berhasil membebaskan tangannya dan menjambak rambut Sasuke, yang sebagai gantinya mencoba mencekik Naruto.

_Cklik!_

Suara shutter kamera mengehentikan pergerakan kedua suami-suami/musuh bebuyutan itu.

"Halo, Itachi? Mereka bermesraan di onsen! Kau sudah lihat foto yang baru kukirim kan? Iya, anak-anak manis itu terlalu cepat dewasa rasanya," Kakashi menghapus sebutir air mata buaya di sudut matanya.

_And all hell breaks loose..._

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Kenapa SasuNaru seperti cuek2 saja dengan kenyataan mereka mandi berdua di onsen? Karena saat ini mereka masih homo-in-denial. Perlu disadari juga, se-uke2nya Naruto, mereka tuh cowok sama cowok lho, jadi...mereka (belum) nggak mikir macem2 juga~ Tenang, sodara2...saya akan membelokkan orientasi seksual mereka, harharharrr...

Chapter ini garing rasanya, saya merasa kehilangan sentuhan humor saya yang biasanya (jjah, lagak guee...) Emang susah menulis cerita humor disaat hatiku galau mendengar pemberitaan-pemberitaan tentang DBSK yang terancam bubar *nangis guling2*

Review anda mengobarkan semangat saya untuk mengapdet. So...review?

.

.

.

_Always keep the faith..._


	4. 4 Parttime Jobs Frenzy

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk bukan punya Aria, sumpahhh...**

**Rating : Masih T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy.**

Saya agak kaget juga karena banyak yang me-review di chapter kemaren. Ngga nyangka pada suka sama cerita gaje yang idenya saya dapet waktu makan lumpia basah ini... So, I'd like to say, THANKYOUVERYMUCH buat semua reviewer... Review anda menyemangati saya untuk meng-update, hehe...

Btw, di salah satu review kemarin ada yang bilang kalau dia jengah baca cerita saya karena terlalu gaje (lucunya, dia baca sampai chapter 3). Sayangnya, orang ini anon, nggak pakai account ffn. Kalau memang ada di antara anda yang mau mengkritik fanfic saya, please log-in dulu dan tunjukkan kalau anda bukan pengecut yang cuma bisa mengkritik sembunyi-sembunyi. Seenggaknya saya punya hak untuk tahu siapa yang mengkritik saya, ya to? Nggak akan saya apa-apain juga kok, saya bukan tipe penulis bitchy, buktinya anon reviewer nggak saya disabled... But let's play fair...

Chapter ini... super panjang... chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin. 5024 kata belum termasuk author note! buset, oneshot saya aja paling cuma 4000-an kata ckckck... Habis mau bagaimana lagi? saya memotong chapter berdasarkan peristiwa, jadi panjang-pendeknya chapter nggak tentu. Mungkin kelian bakal capek bacanya? Jangan bilang saya nggak kasih peringatan lho...ohoho...

**

* * *

**

**Playtime**

**Chapter 4 : Part-Time Jobs Frenzy**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

**

"Jadi, kalian harus belajar bagaimana rasanya bekerja, sebelum mencoba mengelola harta warisan kalian," Itachi tersenyum kepada adik dan iparnya, yang terlihat semakin melesak saja ke dalam sofa. Setelah kuliah panjang lebar tentang perilaku seksual yang aman, cara memasang kondom yang baik, serta seribu satu cara mengatasi fangirl buas, perintah untuk melakukan kerja paruh waktu terasa terlalu...normal.

_Psh, belajar bekerja? Paling-paling Itachi cuma mau bersenang-senang melihat adiknya tercinta menderita_, pikir Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Kakashi tersenyum setan, dan Obito yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Ya, mereka memang sedang berada di kantor Obito, yang interiornya sudah berubah berkat perkelahiannya dengan Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya berapa banyak Obito membayar Danzo untuk beres-beres.

"Berapa lama kami harus bekerja?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menepuk paha Sasuke, keras. "Hush teme, tidak boleh dingin begitu pada kakakmu sendiri," katanya sambil berbisik. Mata Itachi berkaca-kaca.

"Narutoooo... kenapa bukan kamu saja yang jadi adikkuu~" seru Itachi sambil berniat memeluk Naruto erat-erat, tapi tidak berhasil karena orang yang bersangkutan sudah keburu ditarik Sasuke ke pinggir... dan jatuh dari sofa.

"Yah! Teme! Apa-apaan sih tiba-tiba melemparku begitu!" bentak Naruto penuh dendam sambil mengelus-ngelus pantatnya yang sakit. Sasuke cuma mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah kesal.

Melihat adegan itu, Itachi, Kakashi, dan Obito nyengir setan. "Heee... Sasuke yaa~"

Bagaikan hyena mengelilingi mangsa, KakaItaObi berkumpul di sekitar Sasuke, sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu cuma mendelik pada ketiganya. "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa yang aku lihat ini suatu wujud keprotektifan dari seorang lelaki terhadap belahan jiwa yang sebenarnya selalu ada di hatinya? Salah satu cara mengungkapkan rasa, yang dihalangi oleh kabut penyangkalan akibat kurangnya kemampuan menerima diri sendiri secara utuh? Atau penyangkalan ini disebabkan oleh harga diri yang terlalu tinggi sehingga terjadi kesulitan mendengarkan kata hati? Tidakkah itu konyol jika seorang lelaki menahan rasa hati dan jiwanya hanya karena sebuah kebanggaan semu?" Obito berkata panjang lebar, masih dalam posisinya di depan Sasuke.

Sunyi.

"Hah?" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Benar-benar tidak mengerti sedikitpun maksud perkataan Obito.

Kakashi menarik Obito ke samping. "Maaf, kasus yang ia kerjakan akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit membuat depresi, ha..ha..ha..." katanya sambil tertawa hambar, sebelum kembali mendudukkan Obito di sofa, dan duduk sambil merangkul pengacara muda itu supaya tidak kemana-mana.

"Ehm, baiklah, jadi... kalian harus mulai mencari pekerjaan sambilan, oke?" kata Itachi, menutup pembicaraan. Sasuke dan Naruto (yang masih terduduk di lantai) hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

* * *

Naruto duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, meminum air dari botolnya sambil memperhatikan Neji bergerak lincah mengoper bola pada Kiba. Sore ini adalah satu dari tiga sore dalam seminggu di mana klub sepakbola mereka mengadakan latihan rutin, Senin sore, Rabu sore, dan Jumat sore. Naruto sendiri, mendapatkan posisi striker di tim inti, bersama dengan Neji.

Bola kembali dioper ke Neji, yang langsung berlari menyerang gawang lawan. Chouji mencoba melakukan sliding, tetapi Neji berhasil lolos. Rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda melambai saat ia melompati kaki Chouji.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Neji diizinkan memanjangkan rambut di sekolah. Dulu, waktu kepala sekolah Konoha High masih Sarutobi sensei, rambut panjang bagi murid lelaki dilarang. Namun setelah Orochimaru mengambil alih posisi kepala sekolah, aturan itu dihilangkan karena Orochimaru sendiri tidak rela rambut panjangnya (yang menurutnya indah itu) dipotong.

_Orang aneh._

Naruto tidak sadar kalau ia melamun sampai sebuah suara yang familiar mengejutkannya.

"Jangan bilang sekarang kau suka pada Neji,"

"Cemburu?" balas Naruto pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda dengan eyeliner dan tato 'cinta' di dahi itupun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak juga. Kau kan sudah menikah dengan Uchiha,"

"Argh, tolong jangan ingatkan aku, Gaara" protes Naruto, wajahnya memerah teringat kejadian di onsen beberapa minggu yang lalu itu. Saat di sana, rasanya sih biasa saja, tetapi saat mereka sudah kembali ke Tokyo dan ke rutinitas masing-masing, mau tidak mau adegan memalukan itu terulang lagi dan lagi dan lagi di kepala Naruto seperti rekaman video rusak yang tertahan di satu adegan. Menyebalkan, karena setiap teringat akan hal itu, Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apa dia terkena gangguan jantung karena terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke?

"Hey, Naruto. Naruto!" seru Gaara, untuk kedua kalinya memutus lamunan Naruto.

"Ah, ya, kenapa?"

Gaara memicingkan matanya, "Ada masalah?"

Naruto mengangkat botol minumnya ke mulut dan meminum seteguk air. Menggunakan pergelangan tangan, ia mengelap mulutnya dari sisa air. "Hmm...aku sedang butuh kerja sambilan," katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Uzumaki Naruto butuh kerja sambilan?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya (yang saking tipisnya sampai hampir tidak kelihatan itu). Semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pewaris dari Uzumaki Industries, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Untuk apa kerja sambilan?

Naruto mengangkat bahu, sebelum bersandar ke belakang. "Tahulah, Kakashi," Naruto tentu saja tidak bisa memberi tahu Gaara tentang kawin kontraknya dengan Sasuke, maupun keterlibatan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Obito dalam keputusan ini.

Gaara mengangguk-angguk, bukan rahasia umum kalau wali Naruto, Hatake Kakashi memang sedikit aneh. Sebuah misteri kenapa dia bisa jadi saudara angkat Uzumaki Minato. Misteri yang lain adalah bagaimana bisa saat ini dia menjabat sebagai CEO sementara Uzumaki Industries sebagai wakil Naruto. Misteri lebih besar lagi adalah bagaimana mungkin, orang seaneh dia bisa menjaga dan meningkatkan kejayaan Uzumaki Industries. Dunia ini memang penuh misteri.

"Sepertinya, bekas tempat kerja sambilan Temari sedang membutuhkan orang," kata Gaara, kini perhatiannya terbagi antara Naruto dan sosok Neji yang sedang memberikan perintah pada junior-juniornya untuk lari keliling lapangan.

_Seksi, _pikirnya.

"Benarkah? Di mana?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Ah?" Gaara susah payah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Neji, yang kini sudah membuka kaosnya, memamerkan dada yang bidang dan berotot.

"TK Konoha," jawabnya pendek, sebelum kembali fokus pada Neji.

* * *

"Siang, Shizune-san,"

Kabuto menyapa dokter kesehatan sekolah itu sambil menyandarkan tubuh bagian atasnya di kusen pintu, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Sebuah pose yang men urutnya keren, tapi nyatanya tidak berefek apa-apa terhadap Shizune.

Shizune mendongak dari tempat ia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya ke arah pria berambut abu-abu itu. "Siang, Kabuto-san. Ada perlu apa?" ia bertanya sopan. Tanpa senyum. Sebenarnya, kurang lebih Shizune bisa menebak kenapa Kabuto datang ke UKS siang-siang begini. Kalau bukan mengajak makan siang/malam, ya mengajak kencan. Ajakan itu, tentu saja selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shizune. Sejak putus dengan Kakashi dua tahun lalu, ia tidak suka laki-laki berambut abu-abu.

Kabuto berjalan perlahan menuju meja kerja Shizune sambil tersenyum. "Memangnya kalau tidak ada perlu, tidak boleh ke sini?" ia bertanya dengan santai, mengangkat salah satu hiasan keramik berbentuk babi dari atas meja Shizune. Dimainkannya keramik itu dari satu tangan ke tangan lainnya.

"Memangnya, dokter pribadi kepala sekolah tidak punya pekerjaan, siang hari begini?" Shizune balas bertanya. Matanya mengawasi keramik babi kesayangannya itu berpindah-pindah di tangan Kabuto.

"Touche," sebelah ujung bibir Kabuto melengkung ke atas, membuat Shizune makin merasa sebal. Ia merebut keramik babi dari tangan Kabuto dan menaruhnya baik-baik di atas meja. Keramik babi itu ia dapat dari kuil di Hokkaido. Kalau sampai pecah, belum tentu Shizune bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan, lebih baik anda keluar saja, Kabuto-san,"

".ah," Kabuto mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menggoyang-goyangkan ke kanan dan kiri. "...tentu saja aku ada urusan di sini,"

Shizune mengangkat sebelah alis. _Ini dia, pasti dia mau mengajak kencan._

"Kabuto-san, maaf, tapi aku tidak mau ken..."

"Shizune-san, aku mau mengajakmu bepergian bersama," potong Kabuto. Shizune terdiam sebentar. _Ini baru_, pikirnya. _Darimana si dokter gadungan itu dapat ide macam ini sih?_

"Tidak, terima kasih," Tolak Shizune singkat. Kencan saja tidak mau, apalagi bepergian bersama. Bisa-bisa ia diperkosa Kabuto. Shizune mencoba menjauh dari Kabuto, tetapi pria itu memerangkapnya sehingga sang dokter sekolah tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya duduk.

"Ayolah, Shizune-san. Kita akan pergi berdua ke O.N.S.E.N..."

GUBRAK.

Suara keras yang muncul dari balik tirai pembatas tempat tidur di UKS itu mengalihkan perhatian Kabuto. Shizune memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendorong Kabuto sampai mundur beberapa langkah, dan membebaskan diri.

"Ada apa?" Dokter kesehatan itu segera menghampiri sumber suara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terkapar di lantai sebelah tempat tidur pasien, separuh tubuh bagian bawahnya masih di atas tempat tidur. Tidak jauh dari tangannya tergeletak sebuah iPhone terbaru, dengan layar yang masih menampilkan halaman dari internet.

"Astaga, Uchiha-kun! Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya ceroboh seperti ini," terkejut, Shizune membantu Sasuke untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Hn," hanya itu respons Sasuke. Tadi saat hendak turun dari tempat tidur, tangannya terpeleset setelah mendengar kata 'onsen', mengakibatkan tubuh bagian atasnya terjatuh ke lantai. _Sial, ini gara-gara si dobe sialan itu_, pikirnya dendam.

Ya, kejadian di onsen beberapa waktu lalu, yang melibatkan seorang (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto bertelanjang di depan Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke, masih terulang terus menerus di kepalanya. Waktu itu ia berhasil bersikap tenang, bahkan mereka sempat berkelahi di tempat. Tapi setelah keduanya pulang dan kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing, Sasuke terus menerus memiliki... bayangan tertentu tentang seorang... dobe tertentu.

Padahal Sasuke yakin kalau dirinya straight, hanya tertarik pada wanita. Bahkan Shizune pun pernah ditaksirnya, tetapi ia berhenti setelah mengetahui bahwa Shizune adalah mantan kekasih Kakashi. Wanita yang bisa jatuh cinta pada orang aneh semacam itu pasti aneh juga, begitu kesimpulan Sasuke.

"My, my, Uchiha-kun, tidakkah kau out of character hari ini? Kudengar, cinta memang bisa mengubah seseorang,"

"Diam, Kabuto," kata Sasuke sambil melempar tatapan dingin ke arah Kabuto, tapi gagal berhubung ia baru tertangkap basah berada dalam pose memalukan. Dunia memang kejam.

Saat Sasuke masih sibuk mengirim tatapan dingin kepada Kabuto, Shizune menyadari keberadaan iPhone yang tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai, dan mengambilnya.

"Uchiha-kun, kau sedang mencari pekerjaan sambilan?" tanya Shizune begitu ia melihat situs lowongan pekerjaan yang dibuka Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Begitulah..." katanya cuek, lalu menambahkan, "...jangan tanya," kepada Kabuto yang memang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hmm... sepertinya mentorku sedang membutuhkan asisten," kata Kabuto sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Memangnya siapa mentormu?"

"Orochimaru-sensei,"

Sasuke melempar bantal ke wajah Kabuto. Jadi asisten Orochimaru? Membayangkannya saja sudah merinding. Jangan-jangan nanti Sasuke dijadikan mutan bersayap, hiii...

"Mentorku juga sedang membutuhkan asisten di kliniknya," kata Shizune sambil menyerahkan iPhone ke tangan Sasuke. Kali ini, pemuda berambut hitam itu memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Shizune, mencoba tidak terlalu kelihatan penuh harap, tapi gagal.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak berhasil menemukan pekerjaan sambilan. Banyak cafe dan host club yang dengan bahagia akan menerima seorang Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke bekerja di tempat mereka. Belum lagi barisan fangirl Sasuke yang jumlahnya banyak itu, pasti akan dengan senang hati, berbunga-bunga, berkaca-kaca mendatangi cafe dan host club tersebut. Jangankan menjalani, memikirkannya saja sudah sebal. Hampir seburuk menjadi asisten Orochimaru. Hampir.

"Sepertinya menarik. Di mana tempatnya?"

"Klinik Sannin,"

* * *

"Ini," Gaara menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Neji, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih," sebuah kecupan di dahi mengiringi ucapan terima kasih Neji. Gaara tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan main-main mendorong pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Ih, kau berkeringat," protesnya, membuat Neji malah merangkul pundak Gaara sambil tersenyum nakal, membasahi kemeja pemuda itu dengan keringatnya.

"Kalau tidak kau lepaskan, kubanting nih," ancam Gaara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji melepaskan rangkulannya dan mundur selangkah dari Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu memang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Neji, tapi kalau ia serius, ia benar-benar bisa melukai orang lain. Neji sendiri belajar pengalaman menyakitkan itu setahun yang lalu saat mereka belum jadi pasangan. Saat itu, Neji yang memang tertarik pada Gaara, dengan kelewat percaya diri mencium bibir Gaara (dan, dengan itu meng-klaim ciuman pertama si rambut merah) di kafetaria sekolah, di depan ratusan murid yang sedang makan siang. Setelah itu, Neji dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan tiga tulang rusuk patah. Menakjubkan memang, perjuangan yang dilakukan seseorang demi cinta.

Neji mengambil kaus sepakbolanya dari bangku, lalu mengenakannya kembali. Beberapa junior membungkuk ke arahnya, dan ia balas dengan anggukan kepala. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Gaara memasukkan kembali botol minum ke dalam tas sebelum duduk di bangku. Tiba-tiba Neji teringat pada Naruto, yang tadi tiba-tiba izin pulang setelah terlihat berbicara dengan Gaara.

"Tadi kau dan Naruto membicarakan apa?"

"Sepertinya Kakashi melakukan sesuatu, sehingga Naruto harus mencari kerja sambilan. Kuberi tahu saja kalau tempat Temari bekerja dulu sedang membutuhkan tenaga tambahan. Katanya sih mereka mau mengadakan bazaar besok pagi, jadi mungkin Naruto pulang lebih awal supaya bisa melamar,"

Neji terpana memandang kekasihnya itu. Gaara balas menatap dengan heran. "Apa?"

"Jarang-jarang kudengar kau bicara kalimat sepanjang itu,"

Gaara meninju lengan Neji, keras.

"Ouch! Aku kan cuma bercanda!"

Gaara mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya pada Neji, membuat sang kapten sepakbola ikut berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tempat apa yang kau rekomendasikan pada Naruto?" ia bertanya, sedikit penasaran dengan nasib sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"TK Konoha," jawab Gaara tanpa dosa.

Neji membatu di tempat.

* * *

Hari Sabtu tiba terlalu cepat bagi kedua suami-suami Uchiha-Uzumaki. Tidak seperti biasanya, sarapan hari itu berjalan dengan damai, sedamai yang mungkin terjadi di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki. Sasuke terbangun dengan Naruto memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat, sementara kakinya menumpang di atas paha Sasuke. Sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan tidur Naruto yang suka memeluk, Sasuke tidak membuat keributan. Hanya menendang Naruto sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur, dan menuju kamar mandi dengan tenang. Naruto sendiri hanya melempar kepala Sasuke dengan sandal tidurnya sebelum berjalan sempoyongan ke dapur untuk membuat dua cup ramen instan, untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi sambil menunggu ramennya matang, tidak ada salahnya kalau ia menghangatkan onigiri dengan microwave untuk Sasuke, dan membuat secangkir ocha dan kopi hangat.

Saat Sasuke selesai mandi dan masuk ke dapur, sepiring onigiri hangat, segelas kopi hangat, satu gelas kosong, dan dua cup bekas ramen ada di atas meja makan mereka. Sambil mengehela nafas, ia membuang cup ramen itu ke tempat sampah dan duduk diam memakan onigiri. Samar-samar terdengar suara Naruto bernyanyi dari kamar mandi. Beberapa nada yang meleset, membawa senyum simpul ke bibir Sasuke, tapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya, tentu saja.

Begitu onigirinya habis, Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursinya, memikirkan kedamaian sementara di apartemen itu. Mungkin karena tadi malam Kakashi menginap di tempat Obito, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka pagi ini? Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh muncul di hati Sasuke, kedamaian ini benar-benar mengusiknya.

"Teme, aku pergi kerja sambilan dulu ya," Naruto melewati dapur sambil melambai ke arah Sasuke, lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Dengan malas, Sasuke juga beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menaruh gelas dan piring di kitchen sink, sebelum menuju pintu depan. Hari ini ia juga ada kerja sambilan di Klinik Sannin.

Sayangnya, perasaan aneh itu tidak juga hilang saat Sasuke mengunci pintu apartemennya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, mungkin ada bagusnya juga kalau sekali-sekali pagi harinya damai seperti ini.

Kata orang, cuaca selalu tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum terjadi badai.

* * *

_Ini surga._

Naruto membagikan balon berwarna-warni kepada murid-murid TK Konoha. Manis-manis, mereka semua, dengan baju babydoll polkadot warna pink untuk para gadis kecil, dan biru untuk para lelaki kecil. Senyum lebar tak pernah luput dari wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

_Ini surga._

Naruto membantu seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru mengumpulkan karangan bunga yang akan dijual di bazaar. Biarpun anak itu cukup galak, beberapa kali melempar Naruto dengan kotak makanannya, tapi di mata sang (Uchiha-)Uzumaki, gadis itu tetap manis dengan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda.

_Benar-benar surga._

Beberapa gadis kecil, termasuk Hinata, berlarian di sekitar Naruto, lalu secara bersama-sama, mereka menabrak sekaligus memeluk pemuda itu. Naruto terjatuh ke atas rumput dengan beberapa anak TK di pelukannya, dan ia tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari itu.

_Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan biarkan aku terbangun._

"Mama, om itu cenyam-cenyum cendili," Sakura kecil berkata sambil menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya, sedangkan telunjuk gadis kecil itu mengarah ke Naruto, yang masih terbaring di rumput sambil tersenyum lebar. Nyonya Haruno, langsung menarik anaknya ke pinggir, "Jangan dekat-dekat orang itu ya, Sakura-chan. Kamu main di dekat guru saja ya," bisiknya sambil menyeret Sakura pergi.

"Tapi Cakuya juga mau main..." rengek Sakura.

"Iya, tapi jangan sama om itu. Sana, main sama Ino saja..." tawar Nyonya Haruno.

"Nggak mau, Ino galak,"

"Ya sudah, main sama Kiba saja,"

"Nggak mau, anjingnya ngiler..."

"...dari mana kamu belajar kata-kata itu, Sakura?"

"..."

"Ah! Hinata!" Sakura menunjuk kepada seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam sebelum berlari mengejar gadis tersebut. Anak pintar, Haruno Sakura. Ia tahu kapan harus mengalihkan perhatian ibunya kalau diperlukan.

* * *

Pagi itu Neji sedang bersiap pergi ke TK Konoha dengan satu misi suci: menyelamatkan Hinata dari tangan lolicon berbahaya bernama (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sudah membawa segala perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan, gas air mata, stun gun, dan pemukul baseball. Apapun demi Hinata tersayang.

Malang bagi Neji, langkahnya terpaksa harus terhenti di pintu utama Hyuuga Mansion.

"Mau ke mana, Neji?" suara berat itu bertanya, suara yang Neji ketahui dengan pasti adalah milik pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Perlahan, Neji berbalik, lalu membungkuk memberi salam kepada saudara kembar ayahnya itu. "Paman," sapanya, "...saya mau ke TK Konoha, menghadiri bazaar di mana Hinata ikut berpartisipasi,"

Hiashi memicingkan mata, "Apa kegiatan itu mewajibkan anggota keluarga untuk datang?"

"Eh, tidak, Paman,"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan kau bisa tidak hadir di les ikebana hari ini, kan?" tanya Hiashi, nada suaranya tegas.

_Ikebana! Sial, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_

"Neji!"

"Y-ya, Paman?" Neji segera menegakkan postur tubuhnya.

"Persiapkan dirimu segera!" perintah Hiashi, sebelum berbalik menuju rumah utama, meninggalkan Neji sendirian di pintu depan. Dengan tatapan merana, Neji melihat ke arah jalan raya melalui jendela, "Maafkan kakak, Hinata-chan, kakak akan berusaha menyelesaikan ini secepatnya," ia bergumam sebelum mengikuti jejak pamannya, masuk ke rumah utama.

Sulit bagi Neji untuk mempertahankan konsentrasi saat mulai mengerjakan rangkaian ikebana-nya. Ia memaki dalam hati saat untuk kesekian kalinya, ia salah memotong batang bunga krisan yang akan ia rangkai hari ini. Selalu saja terlalu panjang, atau terlalu pendek. Ia yakin pamannya pasti sudah menggelengkan kepala dengan kecewa sejak tadi, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Neji tidak terlalu peduli. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Hinata, di luar sana bersama Naruto tanpa penjagaan. Hinata, di luar sana bersama seorang lolicon, tanpa penjagaan. Hinata, di luar sana...

"Hinata-chan, bertahanlah! Kakak akan segera datang!"

"Neji! Jangan berisik saat sedang merangkai bunga!"

"...baik, paman,"

Pelajaran hari ini berjalan begitu lambat bagi Neji, sampai-sampai ia langsung melesat ke luar ruangan begitu ia diizinkan pergi oleh pamannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya, berganti baju, dan mempersiapkan barang bawaannya yang tadi (ia memutuskan untuk membawa tali tambang, siapa tahu Naruto butuh diikat).

"Neji-sama, ada tamu untukmu," Rin, salah satu pelayannya, muncul sambil membungkuk di pintu. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, sebuah suara familiar berkomentar,

"Kau kelihatan sibuk," Gaara bersandar di kusen pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sejenak Neji sempat mengagumi betapa tampan kekasihnya itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sampai ke siku dan skinny jeans. Pikiran itu buru-buru ditepisnya.

"Aku harus segera ke tempat Hinata, ia dalam bahaya,"

Gaara masuk dengan santai ke dalam kamar Neji, lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Bukankah sedang ada Bazaar di sekolahnya? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang bahaya, lagipula kan ada gurunya, dan Naruto..."

"Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan," Neji menarik lengan Gaara agar ia berdiri, "...kita harus segera ke sana!"

Gaara bergeming di tempat. "Neji," katanya setelah diam beberapa saat, "Apa kau...sister complex?" ia bertanya.

Neji membeku di tempat.

Neji Hyuuga, 18 tahun, sepertinya sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Sakura berlari mengikuti Hinata, tapi kehilangan jejaknya di tengah jalan. Bagi anak seusianya, kompleks TK Konoha memang sebuah dunia yang sangat besar. Penuh dengan petualangan. Karena itu ia menarik Kiba dan anjingnya, untuk disuruh mencari jejak Hinata. Kalau tidak salah sih, Sakura pernah lihat hal semacam ini di TV.

"Kiba! Ayo culuh Akamalu endus bau Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Kiba. Anak itu hanya memandang Sakura sejenak, sebelum menurunkan Akamaru, anjingnya, dari gendongan dan mulai membungkuk mengendus-endus tanah.

Sakura sedikit bingung. Bukankah harusnya si anjing yang mengendus tanah? Ia mengangkat bahu, yang penting Hinata bisa ditemukan.

"Ke sana!" kata Kiba bangga sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang sekolah.

"Waah! Kiba hebat! benel-benel bica kecium!" Sakura bersorak, matanya berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman.

"Eh, nda. Tadi aku liyat Hinata-chan lali ke alah sana," kata Kiba sambil nyengir.

Sakura menendang tulang kering Kiba keras-keras, lalu berlari menuju gudang sekolah.

"ADUH!"

Suara jerit kesakitan Kiba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari segerombolan anak TK yang sedang minta dibagikan balon (lagi, entah apa yang terjadi pada balon yang dibagikan sebelumnya). Dengan khawatir ia menyerahkan sisa balon pada Yamato, guru di TK Konoha, dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada anak itu, yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Kiba hanya menunjuk ke arah gudang sekolah dan berkata, "Sakula-chan," sebelum mengelap ingus dengan apron motif kotak-kotak yang digunakan Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto melepaskan cengkeraman jemari kecil Kiba dari apronnya dan menuju ke gudang sekolah. Di gudang banyak rak dan tumpukan barang-barang, bukan tempat yang aman untuk anak seukuran Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura masuk ke dalam gudang dan mendapati Hinata sedang naik ke atas tumpukan meja. Gadis itu berjinjit untuk meraih sesuatu di kardus yang terletak di atas rak. Sebuah boneka. Sebelumnya, Ino menangis karena bonekanya diambil oleh Sai, karena itu Hinata bertekad untuk membawakan boneka baru untuk Ino. Kebetulan saat ia melewati gudang, ia melihat boneka ini menyembul dari atas rak.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Sakura.

Hinata, yang sedang konsentrasi penuh untuk mengambil boneka, terkejut mendengar panggilan Sakura, dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"AWAS!" Naruto berlari secepat mungkin untuk menangkap Hinata, dan berhasil. Pemuda itu terbaring di lantai menghadap plafon, dengan Hinata di pelukannya. Refleks karena merasa lega, ia mempererat pelukan di tubuh kecil Hinata dan mencium rambut gadis itu.

"Syukurlah..."gumamnya. Tapi kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Aaah! Pelecehan seksual!" jerit Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menangis dalam hati. _Tuhan, di mana dia belajar kata-kata itu? Dan sejak kapan ia ada di situ?_

"Naruto..." sebuah suara mengancam terdengar dari arah pintu. Di sana... seorang Neji Hyuuga berdiri sambil mencengkeram sebuah tongkat baseball. Wajah Naruto langsung pucat, pikirannya mulai panik hingga ia gagal mempertanyakan bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa muncul di situ secepat ini.

"...beraninya kau...pada Hinata-chan..."

Naruto menelan ludah.

_Oh shit. Oh fcuk. Apa lagi kata makian dalam bahasa inggris? Oh God. Eh, itu bukan kata makian. Mampus mampus mampusssss...._

Hinata menggeliat dari pelukan Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di lantai, masih dengan sang gadis kecil di pangkuannya. Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu melihat ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

"Makacih udah tolongin Hinata, Nii-chan," katanya mau-malu, lalu berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Naruto.

Ulang.

Hinata. Mencium. Naruto. Di pipi.

Di hadapan Neji Hyuuga, si sister complex in denial yang paranoid terhadap kecenderungan lolita complex Naruto.

_Mampussssssss..._

"...Naruto..."

(Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto, belum pernah setakut itu dalam hidupnya.

Sakura hanya berjengit saat melihat pintu gudang tertutup dengan keras. Kakak yang tadi membawa tongkat baseball sudah masuk ke dalam setelah meninggalkan Hinata dan seorang kakak berambut merah di luar. Sambil mengangkat bahu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba, yang kini sibuk menggali lubang di tanah bersama si anjing tukang ngiler.

"Kiba, Kiba," ia mencolek-colek pinggang anak itu, yang membalas dengan 'Hm'.

"Apa cih, archinya pelecehan cekcual?" tanya Sakura, merasa penasaran dengan kosakata baru itu.

"Nda tau..." kata Kiba tanpa dosa, lalu kembali menggali tanah dengan tangannya.

Sakura manyun.

Dari arah gudang, terdengar suara jeritan Naruto, asap putih keluar dari jendela, dan terdengar suara makian Neji.

"Sial! Gas airmatanya meledak!"

Dengan tenang, Gaara pun mengambil telepon selularnya lalu menekan kombinasi nomor tertentu. "Halo, kantor polisi?"

Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri, menunjuk ke arah Gaara dan berteriak, "Pelecehan seksual!"

Gaara menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Kiba ke kolam terdekat.

* * *

Sementara Naruto berkutat dengan sibuknya anak-anak kecil, Sasuke sibuk menulis daftar pasien yang datang berobat ke klinin Sannin. Pekerjaan yang sangat menarik, sungguh dinamis dan merupakan pengalaman sekali seumur hidup yang luar biasa.

_Yeah, benar..._

Kenyataannya, menulis daftar pasien adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan di dunia.

Awalnya, Sasuke bahagia bukan kepalang saat tahu salah satu dokter di Klinik Sannin adalah dokter seksi berdada besar yang ia temui di kantor Obito. Sasuke memutuskan bahwa ini pasti takdir, ini pasti jodoh, dan kalau mengesampingkan perasaannya yang mulai berkembang pada blonde tertentu, Sasuke berani bilang kalau ia dan dokter itu adalah pasangan serasi. Berjodoh.

Apa ia sudah bilang kalau pikiran untuk berselingkuh itu dipandang sebagai sebuah dosa? Siapa kemarin yang bilang kalau hanya niat saja masih belum terhitung dosa, hah? Siapa? Buktinya Sasuke mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan saat ini.

Ya, bukannya bekerja berdekatan dengan dokter Tsunade , ia malah ditaruh di meja registrasi, mencatat setiap pasien yang mendaftar. Menarik bukan?

_Menarik, my ass..._

Seorang bapak paruh baya, dengan kulit kebiruan dan guratan seperti insang di wajahnya, datang ke klinik sambil bersin-bersin. Sasuke buru-buru memasang maskernya. "Bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sasuke, yang dijawab dengan bersin langsung ke arah wajahnya.

Sasuke langsung meraba pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan di saku celananya, tapi ia urungkan niat mengebiri sang bapak separuh baya yang baru saja menyemprotkan substansi tak berperikemanusiaan ke wajah sang Uchiha(-Uzumaki) itu. Sasuke berpikir untuk men-desinfektan wajahnya dengan wipol nanti kalau shift siang ini sudah selesai.

"Nama anda?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggertakan giginya. Sang bapak separuh baya terlalu sibuk bersin sehingga tidak menyadari nada penuh dendam Sasuke.

"Hoshigaki—huachi!—Kisame huachi!huachiii!!"

"Usia?"

"Huachi! tiga puluh lima—huachi!"

"Oooke... jadi apa keluhan anda?"

"Ber—huachi!—sin, demam—huachi! ugh..." Kisame menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang kemerahan. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berenang di laut—huachi!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tetap mencatat di kartu pasien tanpa banyak bicara. Tak lama, ia menyodorkan kartu pasien ke arah Kisame.

"Silakan, Hoshigaki-san. Anda lurus saja lalu belok kiri, dokter anda adalah dokter Kakuzu ," kata Sasuke menunjukkan arah. Dan Kisame pun berlalu sambil bersin-bersin.

Haku, dokter akupuntur di klinik itu, yang sejak tadi menguping hanya memiringkan kepala karena bingung. "Uchiha-san, kenapa kau menyuruhnya ke dr. Kakuzu? Bukankah ia spesialis bedah plastik? Tidakkah sebaiknya ke Tsunade saja?"

Sasuke menurunkan maskernya dari wajah. "Karena, Haku-san, orang itu jelas-jelas lebih butuh operasi plastik daripada obat flu," katanya santai, sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaan barunya: mengorganisir kartu pasien.

Haku hanya berlalu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Pasien berikutnya, adalah seorang nenek-nenek berusia lanjut yang membawa tongkat. Ia datang sendirian, membuat Sasuke sedikit iba padanya. Hal itu pula yang membuat Sasuke (memaksakan diri) tersenyum ramah pada sang nenek. Satu hal yang akan sangat Sasuke sesali.

"Siang, bisa saya bantu?"

Nenek itu hanya mengangguk.

"Nama anda?"

"Sabaku Chiyo,"

Aneh, nama keluarganya mirip dengan Gaara. Tapi nenek itu tidak berambut merah, melainkan putih. Sasuke menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Usia anda?"

"Anak muda, kau berani menanyakan usia seorang wanita?" Nenek Chiyo tersenyum pada Sasuke, yang langsung menyibukkan diri mencari kartu pasien atas nama Sabaku Chiyo. Entah kenapa ia merasa merinding melihat senyum Chiyo. "...delapan puluh, baiklah," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa keluhan anda, nek?"

"Jangan panggil aku nenek, panggil saja Chiyo,"

Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak.

"Baiklah, Chiyo-san, keluhan anda?"

"Ah, tubuh tua ini, sering sakit kalau terkena udara dingin," keluh Chiyo sambil menaruh telapak tangan di dahi dalam pose 'kelelahan'.

"Oooke...silakan anda ke pintu nomor dua dari kanan, ruangan dokter Tsunade ," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. Chiyo bergeming di tempat.

"Anak muda, tidakkah kau mau membantu Chiyo ini menuju ruangan dokter? Kaki Chiyo lemas," untuk memperkuat maksudnya, Chiyo bersandar lemas pada tongkat kayunya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu ke luar mejanya dan menggendong nenek Chiyo, bridal style. Lihat sisi terangnya, dengan ini dia bisa bertemu dr. Tsunade.

Tapi sekali lagi, Tuhan menghukumnya karena berpikir untuk selingkuh.

"Anak muda, kau mirip dengan kekasihku waktu muda dulu. Apa kau mengenalnya? Ia bernama Uchiha Madara," kata nenek itu, memandang ke kejauhan. Tubuh Sasuke menegang sebentar, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala dan masuk ke ruangan . Dalam hati, Sasuke berkomentar, _kakek, seleramu buruk sekali._

Malang bagi Sasuke, Tsunade tidak ada di ruangannya. Kapan ia keluar, Sasuke tidak tahu. Wanita itu memang misterius.

Sasuke menurunkan Chiyo di dekat meja . "Ne—Chiyo-san, anda tunggulah di sini, aku akan mencari untukmu, ok?" kata pemuda itu sebelum secepatnya berbalik dan pergi.

Belum sampai pintu, langkahnya terhenti, saat ia mendengar rintihan dari Nenek Chiyo.

"Aduh!"

Segera ia kembali dan berniat mengecek nenek itu, sayang dalam perjalanannya, ia tersandung tongkat si nenek dan membuat tangan kanan Sasuke bukannya memegang lengan Chiyo seperti maksudnya semula malah mendarat di... dada si nenek. Sunyi. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Sasuke membeku di tempat, tangannya masih menempel di 'tempat laknat itu'. Ia menelan ludah. _Mampus._

"Aku tahu pemuda sepertimu..." suara serak nenek Chiyo mengalun kejam di telinga Sasuke. "...hanya memikirkan hal 'itu' saja..." ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terkejut betapa kuatnya lengan kurus si nenek._ Bukannya tadi nenek ini sakit?_ pikir Sasuke heran.

"Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa?" nada suara si nenek terdengar makin berbahaya. Sasuke mulai panik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

_Ya ampun nek, saya juga pilih-pilih kali..._

Tongkat di tangan kanan si nenek terangkat, "Kau pikir hanya karena wajahmu tampan, kau bisa mendapatkan siapa saja?" desisnya. Sasuke mulai berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman si nenek, tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai sebotol chloroform di lemari obat milik Tsunade. Sayang, jangkauannya kurang jauh untuk mencapai lemari tersebut, dan si nenek juga sama sekali tidak membantu. _Apa-apaan tongkat di tangannya itu?_

Pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab saat tongkat di tangan si nenek mengadakan kontak pertama dengan pantatnya. Keras. Dalam gerakan lambat, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari lemari obat demi berhadapan dengan wajah keriput Nenek Chiyo. Mata Sasuke membelalak melihat amarah yang tersirat di garis-garis wajah itu. Nenek Chiyo memicingkan matanya, hidungnya mendengus kesal. Satu kata bagi Sasuke: horror. Sasuke mempertimbangkan untuk membanting saja si nenek ke lantai dengan sedikit kemampuan judo yang ia miliki, tapi takut nenek itu malah patah di sepuluh tempat berbeda. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk berteriak 'UFO' sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela, tapi tidak yakin si nenek mengerti apa itu UFO. Ditilik dari kartu pasiennya sih, usianya sudah delapan puluh tahun.

_Delapan puluh tahun dan masih sekuat ini? Memangnya waktu muda apa pekerjaannya? Pegulat profesional?Ninja?Kakek, untung kakek tidak menikahi dia..._

Tongkat kayu si nenek membuat kontak lagi dengan bagian tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini di bagian pinggang. Lalu pantat. Lalu kepala. Keadaan ini memaksa Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan satu kalimat sakti.

"...ampun, Nek..."

Satu pukulan lagi di pantat.

_Sial._

* * *

Sasuke dibawa ke kantor polisi dalam keadaan sudah diperban oleh Tsunade. Dokter seksi itu terus menerus melempar tatapan kasihan pada sang pemuda berambut hitam, sedang Nenek Chiyo masih menatap Sasuke penuh dendam. Sesekali ia mengangkat tongkatnya, membuat Sasuke segera beringsut sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan si nenek.

Entah kenapa, ia tidak terkejut melihat Naruto juga sudah ada di kantor polisi dengan memar di wajah, mata berair dan hidung berleleran ingus. Eww.

Tapi ia jelas terkejut melihat Neji (yang terus menerus melirik Naruto dengan sebal) dan Gaara juga hadir di sana. Bicara soal Gaara, Sasuke benar-benar terkejut saat pemuda berambut merah itu menghampiri Nenek Chiyo dan mengobrol secara NORMAL dengannya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi pada Sasuke.

Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak waktu Nenek Chiyo mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya saat sedang berbicara. Tongkat kayunya mengejang liar, membuat Sasuke curiga nenek Chiyo akan melempar tongkat itu ke wajahnya kalau memang ada kesempatan.

Selesai bicara dengan Nenek Chiyo, Gaara menghampiri Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap nenekku?"

Sasuke mau mati saja rasanya.

**TBC**

* * *

Tolong jangan bilang kalau saya baru aja menjatuhkan image Uchiha Sasuke. I did? Masyaolohh...Sasuke maapkan aku...

**A bit OOT~ kalau males baca author note, yang di bawah ini di-skip aja sampai ke bagian yang di-bold...saya tahu diri kok^^**

Saya tipe orang yang nggak punya selera spesifik dalam masalah musik, makanya playlist saya campur aduk. Saya nulis fanfic ini dengan lagu yang ganti-ganti antara Rachmaninoff piano concerto no.2 – Heartbreaker (G-Dragon) – Menunggumu (Ridho Irama-- kenapa bisa ada lagu ini di playlist saya???*histeris*) - Closer(Nine Inch Nail) – Strong baby (Seungri) – Mirotic (DBSK) kalau lirik-liriknya diurutin, kira-kira jadi gini: you're my heartbreaker - datangla~h, kedatanganmu kutunggu – I wanna fcuk you like an animal – Hey, sexy, crack!crack!crack! – I got you~under my skin

**... gara-gara itu mood saya jadi kemana-mana. Makanya jadi ada sedikit pergeseran gaya menulis antara bagian awal dan akhir... Maap ya, pembaca... Itu murni kesalahan saya*bows***

**Review?**


	5. 5 Fallin'

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aria. Kenyataan memang kejam.**

**Rating: Masih T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy.**

Chapter ini adalah chapter serius, jadi jangan terlalu banyak mengharapkan humor di sini. Hmm... saya cuma mau mengingatkan kalau setting cerita ini adalah di alternate reality-nya Tokyo, di distrik khayalan bernama Konoha...di mana Tokyo itu adalah daerah dengan pegunungan(?) dan ada gunung hokagenya...jyahahaha... *taboked* Rada nggak masuk akal, hehe, tapi marilah kita berpura-pura saja...

Soundtrack chapter ini: Fallin' by Epik High...

* * *

**Playtime**

**Chapter 5 : Fallin'**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sulit kupercaya aku harus membebaskan kalian dari kantor polisi," Obito berkata sambil bertolak pinggang. Di kanan dan kirinya berdiri Kakashi dan Itachi, keduanya berwajah serius. Kalau keadaannya bukan sedang seperti ini, mungkin Naruto akan tertawa karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah serius Kakashi dalam beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Ini semua kesalahpahaman," kata Sasuke kesal, tidak kalah seriusnya dengan ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu. Naruto mengangguk kuat-kuat, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "...kalau dia sih, aku tidak tahu," lanjut Sasuke, yang disambut dengan satu pukulan keras di bagian lengan dari Naruto.

"Neji salah paham, aku tidak berniat melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Hinata,"

"Kau mencium gadis kecil itu, Naruto," Naruto berani bersumpah, Kakashi terlihat menakutkan saat mengatakan itu.

"Dia yang menciumku, Kakashi," pemuda berambut pirang itu membela diri. Dan itu memang benar. Kakashi memandangnya tidak percaya, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu dalam hal ini,"

Naruto ingin membalas, tapi ia menahan diri dengan mengigit bibirnya.

"Kau mengecewakanku, Sasuke," kata Itachi dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya lagi, Naruto mulai meyakini kalau Itachi memang kakak Sasuke, dan tatapan dingin ala Uchiha memang diturunkan dalam keluarga.

Kalau Naruto dan Sasuke punya anak nanti, apa anak itu juga akan memiliki tatapan dingin ala Uchiha? Naruto memilih untuk tidak memikirkan soal itu. Pokoknya tidak.

"Pakai akal sehat, Itachi, menurutmu apa aku mau menyentuh nenek-nenek berusia 80 tahun? Aku memang suka wanita yang lebih tua, tapi tidak setua itu. Dia mantan pacar kakek kita, tahu?" kata Sasuke, balas menatap kakaknya dengan dingin. Entah kenapa, pada bagian 'aku suka perempuan lebih tua', di dada Naruto muncul perasaan sesak yang aneh.

"Kau mempertanyakan kemampuanku, otouto?" nada suara Itachi semakin berbahaya, "...sepertinya kau salah mengerti, otouto. Aku kecewa karena kau sebegitu cerobohnya sampai hal ini bisa terjadi,"

Sasuke terdiam seketika dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Itachi, karena itu benar, ia terlalu ceroboh.

"Kalian berdua, renungkan kesalahan kalian. Untuk satu bulan ke depan, kalian harus langsung pulang ke rumah begitu sekolah selesai, apapun alasannya,"

Dengan satu kata-kata Itachi itu, kedua Uchiha-Uzumaki bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan tanpa banyak bicara, keluar dari ruang kerja Obito untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Kali ini hanya berdua. Tanpa Kakashi, Obito, maupun Itachi.

* * *

_Fallin', caught in the trap with you  
Insane everytime I hear you callin' my name  
I'm spinning around you while letting myself go  
Dangerously falling off the track with you_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di atap apartemen mereka, menghisap sebatang rokok. Di kejauhan terlihat gemerlap lampu kota Tokyo, menandakan kesibukan yang tidak pernah tidur. Begitu juga dengan kedua pemuda itu, setelah hari yang berat, sulit rasanya untuk tertidur.

"Psh, aku sudah cukup umur untuk ini, dobe," Sasuke melempar sebungkus rokok dan lighter ke arah Naruto, yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil sebatang rokok dengan ragu. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto membawa rokok itu ke mulutnya, menyalakan lighter untuk kemudian membakar batang tembakau tersebut.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Arrghh..." hanya dengan satu hisapan, Naruto langsung terbatuk-batuk tak terkendali. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pertama kali?" ia bertanya sambil menghapus genangan air mata di sudut mata biru Naruto dengan ujung jarinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, menjauhkan rokok dari wajahnya.

Sasuke merebut rokok itu dari tangan Naruto, lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan menginjaknya sampai rokok itu padam. "Kalau begitu jangan," katanya lembut, membuat Sasuke sendiri terkejut. Naruto mengangguk lagi.

Dan keduanya terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Helaian rambut mereka menari dibawah belaian angin malam Tokyo yang dingin dan lembab. Tokyo tak pernah sunyi, walaupun matahari sudah lama bersembunyi dari tahtanya di atas sana. Selalu saja ada suara mobil yang berdecit, suara gumaman orang-orang, dan suara musik yang mengalun dari kejauhan mengumandangkan kejayaan industri pop masa kini. Tokyo, di mana bintang tak lagi jelas terlihat karena polusi cahaya dari lampu kota.

"Dulu... aku suka memandang bintang bersama daddy..." Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Diucapkan dengan perlahan, dengan mudah terbawa angin, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Sasuke selalu dapat mendengar suara Naruto walaupun mereka sedang di tengah keramaian murid-murid yang lalu lalang, entah kenapa. Suara bernada tinggi itu, yang hampir selalu mengucapkan kata-kata hinaan untuk Sasuke, selalu dapat ia dengar, dan itu salah satu penyebab mereka sering berkelahi.

"Tidak biasanya aku mendengarmu bicara pelan," kata Sasuke santai, kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Aku tahu kau selalu bisa mendengarku," balas Naruto, sebuah senyuman kecil tergambar di wajahnya.

Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit, "Hmph, kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang bersedia tersiksa mendengar suara cemprengmu itu,"

Naruto meninju pelan lengan Sasuke, dan keduanya tertawa.

"...kau juga..." kata Sasuke saat tawa mereka reda, "...kau tidak pernah gagal membaca gerakanku,"

"Aku heran kenapa para gadis itu menganggapmu misterius, padahal mudah sekali membaca emosimu, kalau mereka memperhatikan," bibir Naruto manyun sedikit, membuat Sasuke gatal ingin menyentuh bibir pemuda itu, hanya supaya ia berhenti menjulurkan bibirnya seperti itu.

"...kau seringkali merasa kesal, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang di keramaian. Seperti orang kesepian yang putus asa..." lanjut pemuda berambut pirang itu, matanya menerawang ke arah siluet gedung-gedung tinggi di kejauhan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Selama ini kau mengganggu ketenanganku hanya karena kau mengira aku kesepian dan putus asa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi ikut kesal melihatmu seperti itu, oke!" balas Naruto sedikit frustasi, "...dan sadar-sadar kita sudah bergulingan di lantai sambil saling memukul..." lanjutnya.

"Entah bagaimana, tadi itu kedengarannya seperti kau selalu mengejarku,"

"Argh, tolong jangan buat aku kedengaran seperti anak gadis yang dimabuk cinta! Bukan itu maksudku! Eww..." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto dan merapikan helai-helai yang mencuat ke sana-sini. "Rambutmu itu sudah jelek, tidak usah diacak-acak lagi," katanya, dalam hati terkejut karena rambut pirang Naruto terasa halus di telapak tangannya. Sekilas Sasuke dapat mencium wangi jeruk, dan Sasuke memutuskan jeruk akan jadi buah favoritnya. Kedua setelah tomat.

"Mengaca sana! Rambutmu yang mirip ekor bebek itu, mananya yang bagus?" si pemuda berambut pirang menepis tangan Sasuke dari rambutnya, mencoba menghentikan perasaan aneh di perutnya yang muncul karena sentuhan Sasuke.

"Ini namanya fashion, Naruto. Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti," balas Sasuke, rokok yang tadi di tangannya kini sudah tergeletak mati di lantai.

"Psh, fashion," dengus Naruto, teringat kimono putih yang Sasuke pakai di pesta halloween tahun lalu. Kimono itu memamerkan sebagian besar dada Sasuke, dan bukannya diikat dengan obi, malah diikat dengan tali tambang besar berwarna ungu di bagian pinggang, dibuat berbentuk pita besar di bagian belakang. Naruto mengingatkan dirinya untuk JANGAN PERNAH menerima saran Orochimaru dalam hal berpakaian. Pokoknya jangan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan ingat-ingat lagi halloween tahun kemarin, aku kalah taruhan dengan Suigetsu tahu! Lagipula apa-apaan kostum yang kau pakai itu? Seperti tikus yang tertabrak mobil lalu kecebur got," Sasuke bicara panjang lebar setelah menangkap ekspresi Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengungkit-ungkit masalah kostum itu.

"Heh, teme! Itu rubah tahu, rubah!! Mana ada tikus punya sembilan ekor!"

"Rubah juga tidak punya sembilan ekor, bodoh!"

"Ugh, kau..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti, saat menyadari wajah mereka sudah begitu dekat. Entah sejak kapan mereka sampai ke posisi ini, duduk sedekat ini. Tinggal mengaitkan lengan saja dan mereka akan berpelukan.

Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya terdiam, saling bertatapan. Kurangnya cahaya tidak menghalangi mereka untuk saling memperhatikan wajah masing-masing. Nafas mereka beradu, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto memiliki mata biru cemerlang yang indah. Bahwa ia memiliki bibir kemerahan yang sering digigitinya kalau sedang gugup, seperti sekarang ini.

"Boleh... kucium?" ragu-ragu, Sasuke bertanya. Tak lebih dari bisikan, dengan nada sedikit berharap.

Perlahan, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman mereka awalnya hanya sentuhan ragu-ragu dari kedua belah pihak. Bibir Naruto lebih lembut dari yang Sasuke bayangkan, dan ia ingin lebih. Lebih lagi, dan lagi. Sasuke melumat perlahan bibir bawah Naruto, tangannya menyusup ke tengkuk Naruto, menahan pemuda itu agar tidak menjauh. Tangan Naruto mencengkeram erat bagian belakang jaket Sasuke, menariknya untuk mendekat.

'_Sasuke terasa seperti rokok, dan kopi'_, pikir Naruto. Mungkin karena ia terlalu sering mengkonsumsi minuman berkafein tersebut, maka rasanya tertinggal di lidah Sasuke. Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat, apakah kafein dapat memabukkan, karena Naruto hampir yakin bahwa ia pasti sedang mabuk. Tetapi, saat lidah Sasuke beradu dengan lidahnya, perlahan dan sensual, semua pemikiran melayang dari kepala Naruto. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah lebih dekat, lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi.

Dan malam di Tokyo, tidak pernah sehangat itu.

* * *

(Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun, sedang berjongkok frustasi di salah satu sudut kamar mandinya.

'_AkuberciumandenganSasukeakumembiarkanSasukemenciumkuakuberciumanberciumanberciuman...'_

Suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkan pemuda itu, membuatnya terpeleset saat sedang terburu-buru berdiri. "Aduh! Aduh..pantatku..." Naruto mengelus-elus pantatnya yang tadi terbentur lantai.

"Pantatmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, yang masuk begitu saja tanpa diundang.

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa kau seenaknya masuk begitu! Pernah dengar kata privasi, teme?" Naruto mencoba membentak Sasuke tapi gagal. Penyebab utamanya sih, karena wajahnya yang semerah tomat dan nada suaranya yang terbata-bata.

Sasuke, seperti biasa hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum dengan santai ngeloyor masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, mengambil tempat di depan wastafel. "Kau tidak mengunci pintunya, dobe, bukan salahku kalau aku berasumsi kau tidak keberatan aku masuk," balas Sasuke, tangannya bersandar di pinggiran wastafel, "...dan memangnya kau tahu privasi itu apa?" lanjutnya, pandangan matanya terpaku pada tangan Naruto yang masih dengan aktif mengelus-elus pantatnya sendiri.

'_Bulat, dan sepertinya enak dipegang...'_ pikir Sasuke, setengah sadar setengah tidak. Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kamu memandangi pantatku yang seksi ini, teme?"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu dengan santai mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin, menatap mata biru Naruto. "Seksi? Mananya? Pantat tipis begitu..."

"Yah! Teme! Jangan remehkan aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi atlet sepakbola ini!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dari depan cermin, dan, sedikit terpengaruh komentar Sasuke, mulai memeriksa pantatnya.

"Tuh kan, mananya yang tipis?" protes Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kesalahan besar, karena sekarang wajah mereka jadi berdekatan. Sekelebat bayangan tentang ciuman semalam memasuki pikiran Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mundur dengan gugup.

"Ah. Uhm. Aku keluar saja," gumamnya, lalu menuju pintu keluar. Suasana canggung ini terasa begitu aneh bagi Sasuke, sehingga ia melakukan hal yang di luar kebiasaan, hanya untuk mengubah suasana. Tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke dengan iseng memukul pantat Naruto menggunakan handuk kecil di tangannya, mengejutkan suaminya itu..

"HUAA!! pantatku!" pekik Naruto dengan nada tinggi, tangannya untuk kesekian kali memegangi area belakangnya itu. Sekilas, teriakan Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke pada teriakan lumba-lumba. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke menendang Naruto sampai keluar kamar mandi, lalu mengunci pintu, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan marah dan pukulan-pukulan di pintu dari Naruto.

"Yah! Teme! Keluar kau!!!"

"..."

"Teme!!!"

"..."

Setelah beberapa menit memukul pintu dan berteriak tanpa hasil, akhirnya Naruto menyerah juga. Dengan satu ancaman, "Awas kalau keluar nanti, teme, pembalasanku akan sepuluh kali lipat," pemuda itu berlalu dari depan pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengetahui, di balik pintu itu Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di tempat yang sama (sejak ia mengunci pintu) dengan handuk tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Sasuke beringsut ke pojok kamar mandi, lalu berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya.

'_AkumemukulpantatNarutosetelahsemalammenciumnyaakumenciumnyadanmemukulpantatnyaakumenciummenciummencium...'_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hmph...lihat saja teme... Payback's a bitch...muahahahahaha..."

Penggorengan di tangan kanan, spatula di tangan kiri, penggaruk punggung dikepit di ketiak, Naruto mempersenjatai dirinya demi membalas dendam kepada Sasuke. Rencana brilian Naruto terdiri dari tiga tahap:

Satu: menyergap teme saat ia sedang tidak siap.

Dua: duduki pinggangnya agar teme yang bersangkutan tidak bisa bergerak.

Tiga: pukul pantat teme menggunakan penggorengan atau spatula atau penggaruk punggung (atau tiga-tiganya) sebanyak sepuluh kali.

_Jenius, bukan?_

Sekarang Naruto mengerti perasaan Sun Tzu pasca menyusun kitab ilmu perangnya.

Kembali ke masalah semula. Perasaannya saja atau hari ini Sasuke menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kamar mandi? Naruto menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar mandi, mencoba menangkap bunyi-bunyian apa pun yang dihasilkan Sasuke di dalam sana.

Tapi sunyi.

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka menyanyi atau bersenandung di kamar mandi. Naruto juga tahu Sasuke bukan orang ceroboh yang sering tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang, atau mengumpat-ngumpat di kamar mandi saat matanya kemasukan shampoo. Tapi yang namanya orang mandi, setidaknya harus ada suara, dong, minimal shower.

Tapi ini sunyi.

'_Apa Sasuke ketiduran di dalam sana?'_

Naruto makin menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

Tepat saat itu, pintu terbuka, membuat Naruto tersungkur dengan gaya bebas ke dalam kamar mandi. Penggorengan, spatula, dan penggaruk punggung berkelontangan di sekitar tubuh pemuda itu, yang kini terkapar dengan tidak elit di lantai.

"Kalau mau melihat tubuhku, bilang saja, dobe. Tidak usah mengintip segala," Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke, dengan hanya selembar handuk terlilit di pinggang, keluar dengan santai dari kamar mandi.

"Mengintipmu? Pfft...tidak ada hal menarik darimu yang pantas diintip, teme!" sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa terlalu lama melihat sosok setengah telanjang Sasuke membuat suhu di sekitarnya jadi meningkat.

"Terserahmu sajalah, usuratonkachi," dengan senyum sinis ala Uchiha tergambar di wajahnya, Sasuke berbalik untuk menuju kamar. Sayang, belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, suara cempreng Naruto menggema di apartemen mereka.

"Awas kau, Sas'keeeeeee!!!"

Dalam gerakan secepat kilat, Naruto menyambar penggorengan dari lantai dan menerjang Sasuke sampai pemuda itu tersungkur. Senyum kemenangan tergambar di bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu saat ia menduduki pinggang Sasuke sambil menghadap ke arah pantatnya. Dengan binal, diperkenalkannya permukaan pantat penggorengan dengan pantat Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke.

Satu.

"Aw! Minggir, dobe!"

Dua.

"Aduh! Hentikan itu!"

Tiga.

"Ouch!" Sasuke meronta, tapi pengalaman berbulan-bulan menjadi lawan berkelahi Sasuke membuat Naruto berhasil bertahan di tempatnya.

Empat.

"Oww! Aku serius, minggir, dobe!"

Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan.

"Hentikan kubilang! Aku perkosa nih nanti," seru Sasuke setengah serius dengan ancamannya, tapi itu juga tidak berhasil membuat Naruto bergerak dari posisi semula, di pinggang Sasuke.

Sembilan, sepuluh.

"Arrrggghhh!!" bagaikan superman yang menyeruak dari bawah reruntuhan bangunan, Sasuke berhasil berdiri tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang masih duduk di pinggang pemuda itu. Ciuman ketiga (Uchiha-)Uzumaki Naruto, diambil secara paksa oleh lantai keramik yang dingin. Oh, tragedi.

"Grrahhh! Sasukeeeee!!!!" Naruto bangkit sambil menggenggam erat handuk di tangannya.

'_Tunggu dulu... handuk?'_

"Gyaaa!!!!Sasuke mesum! Tutupi dirimu dengan sesuatu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau handuknya kau bawa! Kembalikan handukku, dobe!"

GUBRAK.

"AAAAHHHH!! Menyingkir dari atasku, Sasuke, menyingkir!"

"Aku juga sedang berusaha, bodoh! Jangan meronta-ronta terus!"

"AAAAHHH!!TOLONG! Sasuke mau memperkosaku!"

BANG!

"Kau...berani memukul kepalaku pakai spatula, usuratonkachi?"

"Uh-oh..."

Kakashi, yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen, mendengar suara berkelontangan, suara jeritan, suara pukulan, dan suara barang-barang jatuh. Pria itu tersenyum simpati, sebelum mundur tiga langkah dan berbalik pergi.

'_Apartemen Obito sepertinya lebih aman_', pikir pria itu, saat sebilah pisau dapur menancap tepat di dinding di samping wajahnya.

Setidaknya yang dilempar Obito hanya panci.

* * *

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau terobsesi pada bagian belakangku," kata Sasuke setelah lima belas pukulan, dua benjol, dan satu pantat yang merah kemudian.

Naruto melempar Sasuke dengan sebotol betadine. Wajahnya berubah semerah tomat. "Bu-bukan itu!" katanya panik, "Gahhhh! Berani-beraninya kau memutarbalikkan fakta! Ingat, kau duluan yang seenaknya memukul pantatku!" lanjut Naruto, setengah berteriak.

"Aku cuma melakukannya satu kali, dobe."

'_Itu juga untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung tadi_.'

"Kau memukul pantatku sepuluh kali," lanjut Sasuke.

"I-itu..."

"Kalau mau memancingku, bilang saja," nada suara Sasuke berubah serak-serak basah, mencoba terdengar seksi tapi gagal. Sesungguhnya, perkelahian tadi membuatnya cukup lega, karena mereka berdua masih bisa bersikap biasa. Suasana canggung sama sekali tidak cocok bagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Me-memancing apa? Dan kenapa suaramu jadi begitu?"

Sasuke maju selangkah. Naruto mundur selangkah. Sasuke maju selangkah lagi. Naruto berusaha mundur lagi, tapi terhalang rak buku.

'_Sial.'_

"Jujur saja, dobe," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memerangkap Naruto di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau sedang menggodaku kan?" bisik Sasuke, tepat di samping telinga Naruto. Untuk menekankan maksudnya, Sasuke bahkan menjilat sedikit cuping telinga pemuda itu.

Naruto membeku di tempat. Seiring dengan berdirinya bulu kuduk pemuda itu, ia juga merasakan perasaan lain yang...cukup mengganggu. Contohnya kasus gangguan jantung yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul setiap kali ia dan Sasuke berdekatan. Atau gangguan pernafasan yang juga muncul setiap kali ia berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Juga anomali suhu tubuh yang ia rasakan setiap kali wajah mereka berjarak sekian inci dari satu sama lain.

'_Di mana petugas medis saat sedang dibutuhkan?'_

Mata biru Naruto mengarah ke bibir Sasuke, yang langsung melengkung membentuk sebuah seringai nakal.

"Teringat sesuatu, dobe?"

"A-aku tidak..." panik, Naruto berusaha menjelaskan, sekaligus berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke. Di tengah kepanikannya, ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan semua buku dari rak tersebut, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas kesal.

"Ck, dobe! Lihat itu! Semua salahmu!" pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan, setengah waspada terhadap kemungkinan serangan fisik dan verbal dari Naruto.

Tapi serangan itu tidak pernah datang.

"...dobe?"

Sasuke menegakkan posisinya dari berlutut, menjadi berdiri penuh. Dilihatnya Naruto berdiri sambil gemetaran, mata pemuda itu terpaku pada satu titik di lantai. Jemarinya menekan kuat-kuat ke lengan atasnya, meninggalkan jejak kuku berwarna kemerahan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengigit bibirnya erat-erat, seolah menahan suara tangisan yang akan keluar, membuat Sasuke terdiam di tempat.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu, namun ditepisnya.

"Ma...maaf..." sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. "...ini memang salahku..."

"Dobe, itu hanyalah buku..."

"Maafkan aku..." Naruto berlutut sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Maafkan aku...maaf..."

Dan samar-samar, Sasuke mendengar pemuda itu berbisik, "...Mommy..."

* * *

Menenangkan Naruto bukan tugas mudah. Saat Sasuke berhasil memapahnya ke kamar, pemuda itu langsung meringkuk di pinggir tempat tidur, masih gemetaran. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik Naruto dari posisinya sehingga pemuda itu masih meringkuk, tapi kali ini dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tanpa terasa, jarum panjang dan pendek di jam mereka sama-sama menunjuk vertikal. Tengah malam.

Sasuke masih duduk sambil bersandar ke headboard, di pelukannya Naruto bersandar ke dada pria berambut hitam itu. Baru setengah jam terakhir Naruto berhenti gemetaran dan menangis, tapi tak sekali pun jemari Sasuke berhenti membelai rambut dan punggung pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"...maaf," bisik Naruto, suaranya serak.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Berhentilah meminta maaf, dobe, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun..."

Tubuh Naruto menegang sejenak, lalu ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, akulah yang bersalah, Sasuke. Semuanya salahku..."

Menghela nafas berat, Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan menaikkannya sehingga mata mereka bertatapan. "Ini bukan masalah rak buku, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit, lalu menggeleng, "..maaf merepotkanmu seperti ini,"

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah meminta maaf. Kalau soal merepotkan sih, setiap hari juga kau membuatku repot," balas Sasuke sedikit kesal, "Ada apa sebenarnya, dobe?" ia bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Hmm..."

"Aku berhak untuk tahu, dobe,"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Memanfaatkan kedudukan sebagai suami?"

Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, "Kalau tidak mau cerita, ya sudah. Yang pasti kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkanmu, aku selalu di sini,"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. "Mungkin...suatu hari nanti..."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, suatu hari nanti..."

Tidak perlu terburu-buru, mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk dapat lebih saling memahami. Untuk saling membuka hati masing-masing. Mungkin inilah yang diharapkan ayah-ayah mereka saat memutuskan tentang pernikahan ini. Mungkinkah ayah-ayah mereka sudah dapat memperkirakan hal ini? Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tidak ada gunanya memusingkan hal itu sekarang.

Masih banyak waktu untuk mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita, teme?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan,"

"Bukankah dua bulan yang lalu kita masih seperti kodok dan ular?"

"Kucing dan anjing, maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, untuk kesekian kalinya menaikkan sebelah alis dengan heran.

"Apapun itu. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kita sudah berpelukan, berciuman, dan kau memukul pantatku..."

"Kau memukul pantatku pakai penggorengan, dobe,"

"Ya, baiklah, aku mengaku bersalah, teme. Cih, dasar pendendam,"

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya mau kau tanyakan?"

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa...kita saling mencintai?"

Sunyi. Keduanya terdiam, memikirkan satu pertanyaan itu. Apakah mereka saling mencintai?

"Aku tidak tahu, dobe," Sasukelah yang pertama bicara.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah kau bilang begitu. Aku juga tidak tahu, soalnya,"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Untung kau bukan perempuan,"

"Apa maksudnya itu, teme?"

"Kalau kau perempuan, mungkin sekarang sudah mendeklarasikan cinta abadimu padaku. Tahulah, gadis-gadis itu mudah sekali takluk pada pesona Uchiha,"

Naruto memukul dada Sasuke, keras.

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi, lalu Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun perasaan di antara kita, kau tetaplah... entah apa hubungan kita ini, yang pasti kau berharga bagiku, Naruto."

Naruto malah tertawa kecil, "Aneh rasanya mendengarmu memanggil namaku,"

"Tidak suka?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Panggil aku lagi, Sasuke,"

"Naruto,"

"Lagi,"

"Naruto,"

"Lagi,"

"Ini mulai menyebalkan, tahu. Naruto,"

"..oh iya, Sasuke,"

"Apa?"

"Hubungan kita ini jelas, tahu. Kita kan sudah menikah,"

"Ah, benar juga,"

Keduanya tertawa, dan malam itu, Naruto tertidur di pelukan Sasuke.

* * *

_I'm fallin' fallin' fallin'  
deeper and deeper  
I'm fallin' fallin' into you_

_

* * *

  
_

Gahhh nggaklucunggaklucunggaklucu.... *jedot2in kepala*

Jujur, chapter ini rada susah ditulisnya...saya sampai bikin 4 versi, dan inilah versi yang paling mendingan... Awalnya mau sepenuhnya serius... tapi nggak cocok sama chapter-chapter awal. Mau dibikin crack/humor... nanti masalahnya nggak bisa keluar...karena saya butuh sedikit angst di chapter ini. Akhirnya jadi setengah-setengah gini...jadi tanggung banget. Ujung-ujungnya, saya cuma bisa minta maaf karena flow di chapter ini jomplang banget sama chapter sebelumnya. Tapi sekali lagi, nggak mungkin sebuah cerita kehidupan itu senang-senang melulu kan?

Anyway, review?


	6. 6 Hot and Cold

**Disclaimer: Bunyi sirene polisi menggema di seluruh kawasan itu, salah satu petugas menghampiri Aria dan bertanya, "Seorang pemuda telah diculik, apa anda pernah melihatnya?" sambil menyodorkan secarik foto Naruto. Aria hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, sambil diam-diam kakinya mendorong sebuah karung yang bergerak-gerak ke kolong mobil. **

**Rating: Masih T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy. **

Another chapter~

Masih terbawa suasana chapter sebelumnya, sebagian besar chapter ini bersuasana muram...harap maklum, haha. Dan satu lagi chapter panjang... habis rasanya kurang sreg kalau ngepost satu chapter yang isinya ngga meaning. Seenggaknya harus ada pencapaian sedikit di plotnya, gitu. Ya, itu cuma ke-perfeksionisan saya aja sih... di chapter ini lagi-lagi saya bolak balik edit n bikin beberapa versi. Ini versi yang menurut saya layak post. Full of SasuNaru! sampai-sampai saya jungkir balik *ngga segitunya juga* masukin tokoh lain biar ngga monoton.

Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**Playtime**

**Chapter 6 : Hot and Cold**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

Sejak kejadian besar, dan kemajuan besar dalam hubungan suami-suami Uchiha-Uzumaki di hari Sabtu, dua minggu sudah hampir berlalu. Seminggu yang dilewati keduanya dengan... relatif tenang. Sedikit canggung, ya. Keduanya masih sering bertengkar, tapi kalau sudah terlalu dekat, biasanya otomatis menjaga jarak. Mereka juga sudah tidak berkelahi sampai berdarah-darah seperti sebelumnya, sebuah fakta yang membuat seluruh jajaran guru dan kepala sekolah di Konoha High bernafas lega karena uang pembangunan sekolah kini bisa dialokasikan untuk hal lain yang lebih berguna dibanding memperbaiki kerusakan properti sekolah.

Orang yang paling senang tentu saja Iruka sensei, wali kelas Naruto dan Sasuke, karena kini pelajarannya bisa berlangsung tenang. Gangguan paling besar sekarang hanyalah bisik-bisik senang dari para murid wanita kalau pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki mulai berbisik-bisik, atau saling menggunakan barang pasangannya, dan sumpah, Iruka sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia orang yang bisa bersyukur atas anugerah Tuhan.

"Kalian isi lembar rencana masa depan ini dan kumpulkan satu bulan lagi di kantor saya." Iruka membagikan selembar kertas putih kepada masing-masing murid di kelas itu, "Pastikan kalian memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum mengembalikannya pada saya, ok?"

Suigetsu mengerang ketika membaca isi lembaran putih itu. Rencana masa depan, lengkap dengan pertanyaan mengenai cita-cita dan sekolah yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Aku mau jadi petualang yang mengelilingi dunia... Apa gunanya sekolah lagi?" gerutunya, dagunya kini disandarkan di atas meja. Matanya menelusuri lembaran di tangannya dengan tatapan malas.

"Supaya petualanganmu itu bisa menghasilkan sesuatu?" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah memasukkan lembaran itu ke tasnya.

Naruto, hari ini duduk di samping Sasuke (sedangkan Suigetsu duduk di belakang Sasuke) ikut berkomentar, "Suigetsu mau keliling dunia? Sepertinya menyenangkan, pergi jauh seperti itu,"

"Tentu saja! Tapi bukannya Sasuchan..."

Sasuke menendang kursi Suigetsu kuat-kuat,

"ADUH! Iya, iya, aku mengerti Sasuke..." seru Suigetsu sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Haha...makanya jangan panggil Sasuke dengan nama seperti itu,"

Suigetsu nyengir lebar, tapi Naruto bisa melihat ada keraguan di senyuman itu. Entah kenapa.

"Sasuke sendiri, apa rencanamu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Aku juga masih bingung..." kata Naruto jujur, "Kakashi selalu bilang aku tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan Uzumaki Enterprise,"

"Aku bukannya bingung, dobe, tapi..."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh dering telepon selular Sasuke. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"Siapa, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Nanti kau makan siang sendiri saja ya, dobe,"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Bagian layar handphone Sasuke berkedip, memunculkan sebuah nama yang hanya terlihat oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Sabaku Gaara.

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kau disini, Naruto?" Neji baru saja selesai mengganti baju pasca pelajaran olah raga. Sialnya, ia masih harus mengembalikan pemukul baseball yang tadi digunakan ke gym. Sebenarnya pekerjaan itu ia lakukan sebelum mengganti baju, tapi ternyata masih ada satu yang tertinggal.

"Temani aku makan siang,"

"Memangnya Sasuke ke mana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Ada urusan, katanya. Gaara?"

"Dia juga ada urusan. Ya sudah, tapi temani aku ke gym dulu ya,"

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, sesekali mengobrol tentang tim sepakbola mereka, tentang Hinata, tentang Gaara dan tentang Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menangis di depan Sasuke? Wow, aku tidak menyangka ia bisa membuatmu sejauh itu,"

Naruto memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku, "Yeah, aku juga. Sadar-sadar rasanya aku ingin menceritakan segalanya pada Sasuke.,"

Neji mengacak rambut Naruto, "Lalu kenapa tidak kau ceritakan?"

"Hmm... belum saatnya, kurasa,"

"Ya sudah, kalian toh masih punya banyak waktu,"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Ah, kalian berdua memang mirip,"

"Siapa?"

"Kau dan Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah, Sasuke pernah mengatakan hal yang mirip,"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Aku lebih tampan dari Sasuke,"

Naruto tertawa lebih keras, "Daripada kalian berdua, aku lebih tampan,"

"Dalam mimpimu, Naruchan," setengah bercanda, Neji mendorong bahu Naruto ke samping. "Eh? Bukankah itu Sasuke?"

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Neji. Memang benar, ia melihat Sasuke berbelok di salah satu koridor. Hampir seketika, sebuah seringai lebar muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Hee...ayo kita ikuti..."

Neji memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menolak saat Naruto menarik tangannya ke tempat yang tadi dilalui Sasuke.

* * *

Ruang musik di salah satu area paling utara sekolah itu merupakan tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Selain karena letaknya yang jauh, juga karena piano di dalamnya rusak, sehingga guru musik tidak menggunakan ruangan ini sebagai tempat belajar. Ujung-ujungnya ruang ini malah digunakan oleh siswa yang membolos, atau sebagai tempat pertemuan, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Gaara sekarang.

"Ini,"

Sasuke memandangi kardus yang disodorkan oleh Gaara ke tangannya dengan tatapan heran. Kardus itu berukuran sebesar kardus mi instan, dan sangat, sangat berat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke, setelah bengong beberapa saat.

"Permintaan maaf, atas insiden dengan nenekku," jawab Gaara dengan nada monoton seperti biasanya.

Mendengar itu, bulu kuduk Sasuke langsung berdiri. Setelah insiden itu, Sasuke tidak berani lagi datang ke Klinik Sannin. Ia bahkan tidak mengambil uang hasil part-time-nya karena terlalu trauma.

"Ini tidak perlu," kata Sasuke, menyerahkan kembali kardus itu ke tangan Gaara, "Selama nenekmu tidak dekat-dekat lagi denganku, aku akan baik-baik saja,"

Gaara menyerahkan kardus berat itu ke tangan Sasuke, "Terima saja,"

Pemuda berambut merah itu jelas tidak ingin usahanya membawa kardus berat ini ke sekolah sia-sia. Kalau bukan karena ayahnya yang menyuruh, ugh! _'Apa si tua itu tidak pernah mendengar jasa pengiriman barang Fed Ex atau DHL?'_

Tetapi, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengembalikan kardus itu, ia juga tidak ingin membawa pulang kardus seberat itu, yang bahkan isinya pun tidak jelas apa. "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, tapi, tidak. Bawa pulang saja,"

Senyum dingin muncul di wajah Gaara. "Tidak sopan menolak kebaikan orang, Uchiha-Uzumaki,"

Sasuke membalas dengan senyum yang tidak kalah dingin, "Mau menerima atau tidak, itu hakku, Sabaku,"

Gaara mendorong kardus itu, yang didorong balik oleh Sasuke.

"Terima!"

"Tidak mau! Siapa yang tahu nenekmu memasukkan benda macam apa ke dalamnya!"

"Ini bukan dari nenekku! Terima!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Terima!" Gaara mendorong lebih keras.

"Tidak!" Sasuke mendorong sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan ia dan Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan. Keduanya terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

Sasuke dapat melihat isi kardus itu tumpah dan berjatuhan, beberapa buah labu kuning, dan –apakah itu celana dalam pink berenda? Hiii!

KRETEK!

Suara dari pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari celana dalam terkutuk itu (hampir dipastikan milik Chiyo, tidak mungkin milik Gaara).

Di pintu, berdiri Naruto, yang berdiri dengan mata terbelalak seolah baru melihat setan, dan Neji, dengan sebuah pemukul baseball di tangannya, yang, patah jadi dua.

"Uchiha...berani-beraninya kau...terhadap Gaara-ku..." nada suara Neji turun satu oktaf. Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung,

"Eh?"

"Uchiha, bisa minggir dari atasku?" suara dingin Gaara memotong perkataan Sasuke, yang langsung shock saat melihat posisi mereka saat ini. Rupanya, mereka jatuh dalam posisi yang...kurang menyenangkan, dengan Gaara terbaring pasrah di bawah Sasuke, yang kedua tangannya menumpu di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Gaara. _'Kurang menyenangkan, karena itu Gaara dan bukan Naruto.'_

Sasuke langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri atas pemikiran itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke bangun, seseorang yang kadang-kadang dipanggil Neji, Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, atau 'si macan terbang' oleh lawan-lawan sepakbolanya (kenapa macan bisa terbang, Sasuke tidak terlalu yakin), sudah menarik kerah bagian belakangnya dan melempar pemuda yang bersangkutan ke pinggir ruangan, jauh dari jangkauan Gaara.

"Ung...dia mendorongku," kata Gaara, yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat, sampai-sampai rambutnya melambai persis seperti di iklan shampoo tertentu di mana model-modelnya malah sibuk kipas-kipasan.

"Sasuke... jadi, kau menolak makan siang denganku untuk bersama Gaara? Jadi... kemarin kau menciumku sebagai pengganti Gaara?" tanya Naruto, sakit hati tergambar jelas di matanya.

"... kenapa tiba-tiba lompat ke sana?"

"Kau mencium sahabatku sambil membayangkan kekasihku, yang seksi tiada tara ini?" Neji maju satu langkah sambil menggeretakkan sendi-sendi buku jarinya. "Pria hina," desisnya.

"Hmph, lucu sekali kata-katamu itu," Sasuke melempar tatapan dingin ke arah Neji, tidak terima dikatai hina oleh orang yang sister complex. "Naruto puluhan kali lebih seksi daripada Gaara," begitu mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung menyesalinya. Kalimat itu, sama saja ia menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin suaminya itu salah paham.

Di luar dugaan, mata Naruto malah berkaca-kaca, "Ja-jadi...kau menikahiku hanya karena itu? Karena tubuhku?" Lagu Sadame tiba-tiba mengalun, untaian nada-nada sedih semakin mendramatisir kalimat yang diucapkan dengan tercekat oleh Naruto. Nada-nada, yang langsung terhenti saat Neji menekan tombol reject di HP-nya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya, _'Lah, kita kan menikah karena surat wasiat,'_ protesnya, dalam hati, karena perjodohan mereka harus dirahasiakan. "Heh, dobe, kau tahu sendiri kenapa kita menikah,"

"Pria pendosa! Dia mendorongku duluan," Gaara ikut memanasi, agak kesal karena dibilang tidak seksi. Kali ini Sasuke menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Dia mulai yakin kalau Gaara adalah cucu Chiyo. Hobi memfitnah jelas-jelas menurun dalam keluarga.

"Padahal, kupikir, hubungan kita mulai membaik. Tapi... kau malah... mendekati Gaara, sahabatku sendiri? Tega, Sasuke, tega," Dramatis, Naruto berkata panjang lebar. Di kata-kata 'tega', suara pemuda itu tercekat.

Naruto harus berhenti nonton sinetron dan film india. Titik.

"He-hey, dobe, jangan berlebihan begitu,"

"Sasuke jahat!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke luar ruangan, dalam perjalanannya menyempatkan diri membanting pintu, dan menabrak beberapa murid tidak penting yang namanya tidak perlu diungkapkan.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, ingin mengejar Naruto, tapi dicegat oleh Neji.

"Kau bilang...Gaara tidak seksi?"

Absurd.

Sasuke memilih untuk melompat ke luar jendela saja, untung ruang musik itu ada di lantai dasar.

Begitu Sasuke pergi, Neji berdiri sambil menghela nafas. Ia menengok ke arah Gaara, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum memunguti labu-labu yang berjatuhan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus. "Sasuke menolak pemberian dari keluargaku ini, kami saling dorong dan terjatuh,"

Neji mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, lalu tatapannya menangkap sesosok celana dalam pink berenda tergeletak tak berdosa di lantai. Dengan ujung jadi jempol dan telunjuk, ia mengangkat benda terkutuk itu.

"Apa...ini?"

Gaara melirik sedikit, lalu kembali memasukkan labu terakhir ke dalam kardus, "Milik nenekku,"

Mendadak merinding, Neji melempar celana itu jauh-jauh.

Gaara berkacak pinggang menatap kardus yang kini sudah tertutup rapi. _'Peduli setan dengan perintah ayah, aku mengirim benda ini pakai Fed-Ex, titik!'_

* * *

"AAAHHH!! Dasar Sasuke jahat! Egois! Kepala babi!" Naruto berpegangan pada pinggiran atap gedung sambil berteriak kencang. Rambut pemuda itu berantakan, sudut bibirnya berdarah, dan wajahnya terkena lumpur. Bukan salahnya kalau sambil berlari keluar tadi, ia menabrak orang, lalu terjatuh dari tangga, dan terguling sampai halaman sekolah.

"Kau berisik," sebuah suara malas terdengar dari arah tangga, mengejutkan Naruto.

"Shi-shikamaru,"

"Kudengar ada orang yang memaki-maki sambil berteriak. Kukira siapa, ternyata kau," Shikamaru berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah malas. Sesampainya di samping Naruto, pemuda berambut ala nanas itu mengulurkan sebuah saputangan putih. "Ini, lap mukamu,"

Malu-malu, Naruto menerima saputangan itu dan langsung mengelap mukanya. "A-ano... biar kucuci agar bisa kukembalikan besok,"

Shikamaru malah tertawa kecil, sebelum berdiri di samping Naruto, menumpangkan tangannya di dinding beton pendek di pinggir atap. "Untukmu saja. Sudah kotor,"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, _'Sepertinya aku kenal adegan ini...'_

"Tolong jangan tiba-tiba bercerita tentang cinta pertama yang pergi ke Prancis, atau tentang perbedaan waktu antara Tokyo dengan Paris, karena aku tidak tahu," Naruto cepat-cepat bicara.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dilihat dari mukamu saja sudah jelas kamu tidak tahu berapa jam perbedaan waktu antara di sini dengan Paris. Lagipula untuk apa aku bertanya hal semacam itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas lega, hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah kalau di saat seperti ini Shikamaru tiba-tiba mengaku kalau sebenarnya ia bernama Hua Ce Lei, Hanazawa Rui, atau Jihoo-sunbae. Gah. Lebih baik Naruto gantung diri di pohon tomat terdekat.

Sejenak, mereka berdua berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil menikmati semilir angin, sebelum semilir angir berubah menjadi angin lebih kencang yang menerbangkan dasi mereka sampai menutupi wajah.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, kini keduanya duduk bersebelahan di balik dinding pembatas, agar terlindung dari angin.

"Jadi..." kata Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat, "...ada masalah apa lagi dengan Uchiha? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kalian sudah jarang berkelahi," pemuda itu mengeluarkan botol air mineralnya dan mulai minum.

"Sasuke...bilang aku berpuluh kali lipat lebih seksi daripada Gaara,"

Shikamaru tersedak.

"Apa? Bagus dong,"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya, "Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke, mengataiku seksi! Shika! Si brengsek itu jelas-jelas menikahiku demi tubuhku! Dan kau bilang itu bagus? Aku sakit hati!"

Shikamaru tersedak lagi, dan meletakkan botolnya. Tidak bijaksana minum air sambil mendengarkan curhat Naruto. "Naruto, dia menikahimu karena surat wasiat." singkat, padat, jelas, mengungkapkan fakta.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Mulutnya membuka, menutup, membuka, menutup, sampai-sampai Shikamaru berpikir kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu mirip boneka pemecah kacang. Setelah bosan dengan gerakan itu, Naruto meringkuk sambil memegangi kepala.

"...lupa ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku pada Sasuke sampai-sampai aku jadi..."

"...kehilangan akal sehat?"

"Habis, tadi dia dan Gaara berada dalam posisi sugestif di ruang musik!" Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Sudah memikirkan kemungkinan kalau mereka hanya tidak sengaja terjatuh?"

"Kenapa aku tidak dianugerahi otak jenius sepertimu? Apa dulu aku tidak hadir saat Tuhan membagikan otak?"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau juga jenius, nanti aku tidak punya sumber hiburan lagi,"

Naruto memukul lengan Shikamaru keras-keras.

"Kurasa kau cemburu," kata Shikamaru setelah diam beberapa saat. Mata Naruto langsung membelalak,

"A-aku... ka-kami tidak..."

"Kalian sudah sejauh apa?"

"Ap-apanya? Hanya ci-ci-ci..."

"Oh, ciuman. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah seketika. Persis seperti orang sembelit lima hari.

Menghela nafas, Shikamaru tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Matanya menatap dalam sepasang mata biru itu sambil terus memperkecil jarak di antara bibir mereka. Mata Naruto membelalak terkejut, refleks, dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorong Shikamaru sampai terjengkang.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan, Shika?" kata Naruto panik sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Ujung bibir Shikamaru terangkat sedikit. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya, dan menepuk-nepuk debu dari celananya. Sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, Shikamaru berkata dengan santai, "Nah, kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang,"

Dan ia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di atap, merenungi kata-kata sang pemuda jenius, masih dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyaksikan semua adegan tersebut dari balik pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ada rasa tidak menyenangkan yang meluas di hatinya melihat Shikamaru begitu dekat dengan Naruto, juga sedikit rasa lega saat Naruto mendorong pemuda jenius itu.

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak di depan Sasuke, "Sudah selesai, mengupingnya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sebuah seringai tergambar di wajah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menyarangkan satu pukulan keras ke perut Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu jatuh berlutut di lantai. "Tanda terima kasihku," kata Sasuke dingin, sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Shikamaru tidak melewatkan senyuman kecil di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Cih, merepotkan," gerutunya, sembari duduk bersandar di pintu menuju atap. Uchiha benar-benar bisa memukul dengan baik.

* * *

"Dobe..."

Naruto minggir ke samping, tepat di pinggir jalan. Sasuke memandangnya dengan heran, lalu ikut ke pinggir jalan, tempat Naruto berada.

"Hei, dobe,"

Naruto minggir lagi, kali ini tepat di bawah rambu-rambu yang menunjukkan halte bus. Sasuke menghampirinya lagi.

Bus datang, Naruto bergegas naik ke dalamnya, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke. Sedikit kesal, pemuda berambut hitam itu ikut naik, dan memilih bangku di samping Naruto. Terjebak, Naruto tidak bisa pindah kemana-mana, dan akhirnya memilih untuk terus melihat ke luar jendela.

"Usuratonkachi..." panggil Sasuke lagi, tapi tidak digubris.

Benar-benar kesal, Sasuke meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan memaksa wajah pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti itupun, Naruto tetap tidak melihat ke mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku haaaahh?" tanya Sasuke geram, masih menahan wajah Naruto agar mereka masih saling berhadapan.

Naruto memalingkan matanya ke samping, "Si-siapa yang menghindarimu?"

Kepala Sasuke miring ke samping, berusaha menemui arah pandangan mata Naruto, tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu malah mengalihkannya lagi ke sisi lain, yang diikuti juga oleh Sasuke, lalu dialihkan lagi. Begitu terus.

Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Naruto sampai melar, "Mananya yang tidak menghindariku huh?"

Merasa terpojok, akhirnya mata biru Naruto menatap lurus juga ke mata suaminya itu. Seketika wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu bersemu merah, teringat pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru.

'_Apa aku... mulai menyukai Sasuke?'_

Yeah, mungkin itu juga sebabnya ia tidak bisa menatap mata Sasuke hari ini, dan tanpa sadar menghindari pemuda itu.

"Heh, dobe. Malah melamun,"

Naruto mendelik, "Uugh! Lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" protes Naruto. Pemuda itu menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sambil memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke, yang, rupanya sama keras kepalanya.

"Berjanji dulu kau tidak akan menghindariku lagi,"

"Gahh! Kau pikir aku penakut sampai menghindarimu segala? Kau cari mati, Teme?"

Menyeringai, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto. Suaminya itu sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi, dan hal ini membuatnya lega. Naruto yang sedang sulit ditebak, entah kenapa, membuat Sasuke khawatir, karena pasti ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Menyadari ada bekas merah di pipi Naruto, Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Wajahmu bersemu merah," katanya menggoda.

Naruto langsung mengecek bayangannya di kaca jendela bus. "Ini sih bukan bersemu merah lagi, dasar Teme sadis! Lihat, sampai mirip tomat,"

"Iya, ya, pipimu gendut begitu, seperti tomat,"

Marah, pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa? Kurang aj-"

Makiannya, sayang sekali, terputus oleh aksi Sasuke.

"Gyaa!!! Pipiku digigit! Pipiku digigiiiit!!"

Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Aku menikahi kanibaaaal!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Gyaa!! Pria barbar!"

Sasuke mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang menjadi sakit karena lengkingan Naruto. Di lain pihak, Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau berhenti.

"Gyaa!! Pi-"

"Berisik!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto, membuatnya terdiam seketika.

Lima menit kemudian, bus masih berjalan, dan Naruto merajuk sambil menghadap jendela, dengan dahi menempel erat di kaca. "Dasar teme. Kurang ajar. Sialan. Kanibal. Mesum..." gumamnya dendam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan makian Naruto itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai tujuan mereka. Apartemen Uchiha-Uzumaki dekat dengan sekolah, sehingga bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, jadi bukan itu tujuan mereka. Untuk menuju kantor Obito, mereka sudah terlewat satu halte. Ke kantor Kakashi atau Uchiha Mansion, harusnya naik bus dengan arah berlawanan. Jadi mereka mau kemana?

"Hey Naruto, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan tanpa menengok ke arah Sasuke, ia menjawab pelan. "Rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Ada beberapa barang pribadi yang perlu kuambil,"

Ia tidak terlihat senang kembali ke rumah keluarganya, Sasuke menyadari. Dan pemuda berambut hitam itupun tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

* * *

Rumah keluarga Uzumaki ternyata merupakan sebuah rumah bergaya Mediterania, dengan dinding sewarna tanah, ruangan-ruangan berukuran besar dan dipenuhi cahaya matahari, serta halaman yang luas. Sebuah anomali di tengah perumahan yang cenderung mengadopsi gaya minimalis, atau rumah tradisional Jepang sekalian. Sebuah saksi bisu ke-eksentrikan dan kekayaan pemiliknya.

Memasuki rumah itu, Sasuke sedikit mengira bahwa akan ada jejeran pelayan yang menyambut mereka, seperti di rumah Uchiha. Karena itu ia sedikit terkejut saat Naruto mengeluarkan satu set kunci dan membuka pintu utama rumah tersebut.

Rumah kosong.

"Kemana yang lain, dobe?" Sasuke tidak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Maid, maksudmu? Sejak dipastikan bahwa aku menikah dan tinggal denganmu, semuanya kukirim saja untuk bekerja di anak perusahaan Uzumaki Enterprise. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa, datang kemari seminggu sekali untuk bersih-bersih. Pegawai yang masih tinggal di sini hanya satpam, yang kita temui di gerbang tadi," Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga dari ruang utama, menuju ke lantai dua. Di lantai tersebut berjejer pintu-pintu tertutup, dan Sasuke hanya bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik pintu-pintu tersebut. Adakah hubungannya dengan sikap aneh Naruto dua hari yang lalu?

"Kenapa kau membiarkan rumah ini kosong?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Di telinga Sasuke terdengar pahit, sebenarnya.

"Rumah ini memang kosong, Sasuke. Hanya aku yang tersisa, ingat? Kakashi tidak tinggal di sini, jadi setelah aku pergi tidak ada yang menghuni rumah ini lagi. Untuk apa mempekerjakan banyak maid di rumah kosong?"

Mendadak Sasuke merasa bersyukur ia masih mempunyai Itachi.

Keduanya berhenti di pintu paling ujung, dan lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan set kuncinya. Dengan bunyi CKLIK, pintu itu pun membuka, menampilkan sebuah kamar yang sangat...Naruto sekali. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, karena kamar inilah yang lebih terasa sebagai 'rumah' Naruto. _'Mungkin ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sini,'_ pikir Sasuke sambil memperhatikan poster-poster besar pemain bola yang ditempel di dinding.

Kamar itu sendiri bermandikan cahaya matahari, dengan jendela besar bertirai putih. Salah satu sisi dindingnya dicat merah menyala, sedangkan ketiga sisi lain dicat berwarna salem. Sebuah _queen-sized bed_ diletakkan di sudut ruangan, di sampingnya terhampar permadani wol tebal berwarna orange polos, disertai bantal-bantal kecil bersarung warna-warni. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat komputer meja, _home theater, game console_, dan alat-alat elektronik lain keluaran terbaru. Yang sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke adalah, rak berisi buku-buku yang bukan komik. Sasuke mengenali beberapa, buku bisnis dan managemen yang pernah ia baca. Ada juga buku tentang psikologi dan beberapa ensiklopedi. Sasuke menelusuri buku-buku itu dengan jarinya, lalu berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak ada majalah porno?"

Naruto melemparnya dengan bantal terdekat. Sasuke tertawa, sebelum mengintip ke bawah tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan sebuah kardus berisi buku.

"Di bawah tempat tidur, sangat klasik," komentar Sasuke, mengambil salah satu dan membuka-buka halamannya. Secepat kilat, Naruto merebutnya dari tangan pemuda itu.

"Percaya atau tidak, ini semua milik Neji. Ia menitipkan koleksinya di sini karena takut ketahuan paman Hiashi. Ia juga pernah melewati masa-masa memberontak, tahu,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Naruto mendelik, "Hentikan tatapan itu! Aku jujur! Daripada melakukan hal tidak berguna, bagaimana kalau membantuku saja? Tolong ambil kardus kosong dari bawah tempat tidur!"

Mengangkat bahu, Sasuke melaksanakan perintah Naruto, sebelum melempar kardus kosong itu ke depan lemari, tempat Naruto berada.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa waktu dulu pindah ke apartemen kita saja?" Sasuke bertanya, mata pemuda itu tidak berhenti mengawasi Naruto memasukkan beberapa macam barang ke kardusnya. Pakaian, buku, sepatu, PSP...

"Saat itu aku pikir kita tidak akan bisa saling mentoleransi sampai selama ini. Kupikir hanya dalam dua-tiga minggu kita sudah tinggal terpisah. Mana kutahu kalau perkiraanku itu akan salah? Empat bulan dan belum ada satupun di antara kita yang mati."

Sasuke mengiyakan dalam hati, memang ia juga tidak mengira hubungannya dengan Naruto akan membaik, bahkan sampai saling suka segala.

Suka, bukan cinta. Belum cinta, mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu kau membaca buku tentang bisnis," komentar Sasuke lagi.

Naruto, yang kini sedang melipat beberapa jaket, hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum ia memasukan jaket-jaket itu ke dalam kardus. "Di mana anehnya? Wajar kan, suatu hari aku akan memegang posisi sebagai Presiden Direktur Uzumaki Enterprise,"

Kalau masih ada sedikit pemikiran Sasuke bahwa Naruto hanya tahu main dan membuat keributan saja, sekarang pemikiran itu menghilang. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya, kepada siapa saja Naruto menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang ini. Bukan teman-teman di sekolah, tentunya. Semua orang hanya mengenal Naruto yang serba ceria, suka iseng, ahli meramaikan suasana. Mungkin ia memperlihatkannya pada Kakashi, mungkin juga Neji. Dan sekarang Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, semakin Naruto membuka dirinya kepada Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam itu malah merasa keadaan menjadi semakin berbahaya. Berbahaya, karena saat tiba saatnya, akan semakin sulit bagi Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Naruto. _'Ya, karena aku pasti meninggalkannya, bagaimanapun perasaanku saat ini,'_

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, Sasuke kini memperhatikan Naruto sedang menarik kuat-kuat sesuatu dari lemari bagian atas, membuat lemari itu condong ke depan. Satu hentakan, dan lemari itu terjatuh, mengeluarkan semua isinya ke lantai. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk tertimpa lemari, saat ia merasa ada kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menahan lemari dengan tangannya, agar tidak mengenai Naruto. "Heh, dobe, cepat bantu aku memberdirikan lemari ini! Berat tahu!" bentak Sasuke, membuat Naruto buru-buru membantu pemuda itu untuk mendorong lemari ke posisinya semula.

"Maaf..." kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur sambil merentangkan tangan. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya. "Berhentilah minta maaf, dobe. Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya,"

Naruto, yang sedang membereskan barang-barang di lantai, menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menggigit bibir, sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Sasuke. "Memangnya...aku yang biasa itu seperti apa?" ia bertanya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, dengan kepala bersandar di salah satu lengan Sasuke yang terentang. Mata Naruto tidak lepas dari wajah pemuda itu.

Sadar sedang diperhatikan, tapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya, Sasuke menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar. "Yang pasti bukan seperti ini,"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menekuk lengannya, sehingga kepala Naruto tergeser ke lengan bagian atas. Ia lalu memainkan helaian-helaian rambut pirang Naruto, sebuah hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengar dobe, dalam keluarga kecil kita ini, bersikap mesum adalah tugas Kakashi. Bersikap dingin adalah tugas Itachi, dan bersikap aneh adalah tugas Obito. Bersikap emo adalah bagianku, jadi kamu jangan ikut-ikutan..."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Perkataanmu aneh sekali,"

"Memang. Jadi, tugasmu adalah tetap menjadi dirimu yang cerah ceria, tukang bikin ribut, dan berkelahi denganku, oke?"

Naruto bangun dari posisinya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan siku, dan menatap dalam ke mata Sasuke. "...boleh kumulai sekarang?" ia bertanya, sebuah senyuman tak yakin tergambar di wajahnya.

"Katakan saja," Sasuke sedikit curiga dengan ekspresi Naruto, tapi memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu bicara.

"Uhm...anu...itu..." Naruto mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Sasuke jadi teringat Hinata, sepupu Neji yang saking pemalunya selalu bicara sambil bergaya seperti itu.

'_Jangan bilang dia mau mengatakan cinta,'_ Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia belum siap.

"Uhm... aku..."

"Ya, dobe?"

"Aku tidak sengaja merusakkan Rolex limited edition-mu..."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Dengan terpana, ia melihat ke arah Naruto, yang sedang menyeringai tidak enak kepada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu kan, itu tidak dijual lagi, dobe..."

"Ha-habisnya...jam itu diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja, dan waktu mau kulihat lebih dekat, aku terpeleset dan..dan..."

"...dan?"

"...jamnya terlempar ke luar jendela,"

"Biar kuulangi. Kau, dobe, menjatuhkan Rolex limited editionku dari apartemen kita yang terletak di LANTAI DELAPAN?"

Naruto menelan ludah. "Ungh... iya?"

"Usuratonkachi..." nada suara Sasuke berubah menjadi berbahaya, dan Naruto tahu itu tandanya ia harus lari.

"Yah! Kemari kau Naruto!!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto ke koridor sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebuah bantal.

"Gyaa! Aku kan tidak sengaja!!" teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari, lalu melompat sedikit ke samping untuk menghindari ayunan bantal dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli! Berhenti kau, dobe!!"

"Tidak mauuu!! Memangnya aku bodoh, kalau aku berhenti bisa-bisa aku mati di tanganmuuu!!"

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Naruto mencoba membuka pintu satu per satu, tapi pintu-pintu itu terkunci. Terengah-engah, Naruto masih terus berlari sampai ia menemukan satu pintu yang tidak terkunci, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto menyelinap ke dalam salah satu ruangan, dan mengikutinya masuk. Dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan, ia berniat memukul kepala Naruto dengan bantal... tapi lalu mengurungkannya.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau orang yang bersangkutan sedang berdiri terpaku di tengah ruangan, memandangi isi ruangan tersebut?

'_Kamar bayi?'_ pikir Sasuke heran, memperhatikan dinding yang dicat warna pink pastel, sebuah tempat tidur bayi, boneka-boneka yang tertata rapi di salah satu sisi, furnitur yang dicat warna-warni.

'_Kamar bayi perempuan,'_

Sasuke tidak pernah dengar keluarga Uzumaki memiliki bayi perempuan.

"Naruto, ini..."

"Kamar adikku," jawab Naruto singkat, "...seharusnya," lanjut pemuda berambut pirang itu, menambah dalam rasa ingin tahu Sasuke. Seharusnya? Berarti kamar ini tidak pernah digunakan. Lalu kenapa masih dibiarkan seperti ini?

"Master Naruto," suara seorang wanita terdengar dari arah pintu.

Tanpa menengok, Naruto menyahut, "Kau sudah datang, Rin,"

Pintu itu terbuka lebih lebar, memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam. Tubuh langsingnya terbalut setelan jas dan rok selutut, pakaian resmi untuk bekerja di kantor. Sasuke hampir saja mendekati wanita itu, kalau tidak ingat keadaan Naruto sedang muram.

"Kita bicara di kantor Daddy saja." kata Naruto lagi, sebelum mengisyaratkan kedua orang lain untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke berjalan di samping Naruto, sementara pemuda itu mengarahkannya menuju sebuah ruangan besar dengan jejeran rak buku, serta sebuah meja kerja besar di tengah ruangan. Di salah satu dindingnya terpasang foto Naruto dan Minato, dua orang dengan wajah hampir identik. Struktur wajah yang sama, rambut yang sama, senyum yang sama. Yang membedakan mereka adalah tiga kerut di pipi Naruto yang muncul saat ia tersenyum atau tertawa. Melihat foto itu, Sasuke bertanya-tanya, kenapa tidak ada foto ibu Naruto, ataupun 'adik perempuan'-nya.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rin duduk berhadapan di sofa yang terletak di depan meja kerja Minato. Sasuke di samping Naruto, walaupun masih bingung, bisa merasakan kalau yang dibawa Rin bukan sesuatu yang membahagiakan Naruto, jadi ia mulai bersiap kalau-kalau Naruto butuh dukungan moral.

"Katamu kau cuma mau mengambil beberapa barang, Naruto," komentar Sasuke, memperhatikan Rin dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari tasnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sopan, "Kenalkan, Sasuke. Ini Rin, sekretaris Daddy, sekarang sekretaris Kakashi,"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala kepada Rin, dan dibalas oleh wanita itu dengan anggukan kecil.

"Master Naruto, ini adalah sesuatu yang dititipkan Master Minato kepada saya, jauh sebelum kematian beliau. Isinya tentang... Nyonya Kushina."

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Naruto menegang. Sasuke menyadari ini, langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kenapa ini dititipkan pada anda, dan bukan Obito atau Kakashi?" ia bertanya curiga.

Kali ini giliran Rin yang tersenyum sopan, "Mereka berdua tidak setuju Master Minato memberikan ini pada Master Naruto,"

"Kenapa... baru sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit serak.

"Karena sekarang Master Naruto sudah berusia 18 tahun. Tadinya mau saya berikan empat bulan lalu, tapi saya pikir anda masih perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan pernikahan anda dengan Uchiha-san. Jadi... saya baru memberikannya sekarang,"

Semua orang terdiam dalam suasana canggung, sementara Naruto memainkan amplop coklat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama, Rin berdehem, dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja. Saya akan meninggalkan anda berdua. Selamat siang, Master Naruto, Master Sasuke,"

* * *

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Rin keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki. Entah kenapa, ia tidak merasa terkejut melihat Ferrarri Enzo hitam milik Kakashi sudah terparkir di depan rumah itu.

Kaca jendela perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah tampan Kakashi. Ia tidak sedang tersenyum, tapi juga tidak terlihat marah. Hal ini membuat Rin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Masuklah, Rin," suara maskulin itu tidak menyisakan ruang bagi Rin untuk menolak. Mengenal Kakashi sejak remaja, Rin tahu pasti tabiat pria itu, dan saat nada suaranya seperti ini, keinginan Kakashi tidak boleh ditolak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rin membuka pintu penumpang dan duduk di samping Kakashi. Beberapa menit pertama, mereka berkendara dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kupikir kau tidak setuju amplop itu diserahkan ke Master Naruto," Rin menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, dengan mata mengarah Kakashi.

Pria itu melirik sedikit, "Kupikir kau sudah berhenti memanggil Naruto dan Minato dengan sebutan 'Master'," kata Kakashi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Rin sebelumnya. Wanita itu mengangkat bahu.

"Kebiasaan. Kau tahu kan, ayahku dulunya kepala pelayan keluarga Uzumaki. Ia menegaskan kepadaku selama bertahun-tahun untuk memanggil mereka Master. Tidak mudah untuk berhenti begitu saja. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Kakashi membiarkan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Rin memutar bola mata, "Ayolah, Kakashi..."

"Tahu tidak, Rin. Masa semalam Obito menyuruhku tidur di teras rumah, hanya gara-gara aku mendapat telepon dari Shizune,"

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Obito terus menerus memendam rasa cemburu terhadap Shizune, mantan kekasih Kakashi. Sebenarnya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum juga kalau satu-satunya alasan Shizune masih sering menghubungi Kakashi adalah untuk mengusir Kabuto, tapi Obito tetap saja cemburu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kabuto kali ini?" tanya Rin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, agak mengejutkan juga kalau keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha beserta orang-orang dekat mereka mengenal orang-orang di Konoha High. Dunia ini memang sempit.

"Dia mengajak Shizune bermalam bersama di onsen,"

Rin tertawa kecil, "Hah! Orang itu tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah. Kakashi, belokannya terlewat,"

"Kita tidak menuju kantor,"

"Lalu kemana?"

"Makan sore,"

"Jadi, Obito sudah setuju amplop itu diberikan pada Naruto?"

"Terkadang aku kagum pada kemampuanmu membelokkan pembicaraan dari 'makan sore' menjadi persetujuan Obito,"

"Jangan berlagak polos, Kakashi. Kau duluan yang membelokkan pembicaraan. Jadi...apa kalian..."

Kakashi memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah cafe kecil. Ia mematikan mesin, sebelum bersandar di kursi.

"Masih tidak setuju..." Kakashi tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Rin melepas sabuk pengaman, "...tapi?"

Kakashi melihat ke arah Rin dengan tatapan serius, "Tapi kurasa Naruto sudah siap sekarang,"

Sambil membuka pintu mobil, ia melanjutkan, "...karena ada Sasuke di sampingnya,"

Rin membanting pintu mobil, dan dari seberang mobil ia bisa melihat Kakashi tersenyum ke arahnya. Wanita itu balas tersenyum.

"Jadi, Rin. Mau makan apa?"

Rin tertawa.

"Cheesecake saja cukup, Kakashi. Cheesecake saja cukup,"

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan... dobe?"

Sasuke baru saja selesai dari kegiatan membaca rutinnya, dan mendapati Naruto sedang berkutat di dapur. Tepatnya sih, berkutat dengan sebuah labu berwarna orange sebesar bola voli.

"Eh? Tadi kita dapat kiriman labu dari keluarga Sabaku. Katanya permintaan maaf karena sudah merepotkan..." Kata Naruto tanpa menoleh, ia masih sibuk menusuk-nusuk labu itu dengan pisau.

Mendengar nama Sabaku, bulu kuduk Sasuke langsung berdiri, teringat sore penuh teror yang ia lewati bersama Sabaku Chiyo beberapa hari yang lalu (dan Sabaku Gaara, tadi siang). Refleks, pemuda itu langsung merampas labu dari atas meja dapur (dan dari tangan Naruto) lalu melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Pffiuhh... selamat..." Sasuke mengelap dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Yah! Teme! kenapa dibuang?" protes Naruto, "...itu makan malam kita, tahu!"

"Kalau nenek itu yang mengirimkan, buang saja. Jangan-jangan di dalamnya disuntikkan obat yang aneh-aneh..." kemarin Sasuke sempat mendengar dari Tsunade kalau Chiyo adalah mantan dokter terkenal. Siapa tahu, nenek itu berniat balas dendam. Dengan menyuntikkan obat pencahar, misalnya. Kalau vaksin saja bisa disuntikkan ke dalam tomat, kenapa obat aneh-aneh tidak bisa? Lagipula Sasuke masih belum bisa menghilangkan trauma celana dalam pink berenda yang sempat ia lihat dari dalam kardus di sekolah tadi.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya (yang masih memegang pisau, membuat Sasuke minggir sedikit), "Ah, kau berlebihan, teme. Ini Gaara yang mengirim kok," katanya sambil mengambil labu lain dari samping meja dapur.

Sasuke, sekali lagi, merebut labu itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Gaara juga sama saja. Kau sadar kan mereka satu keturunan,"

"Jangan bicara begitu tentang sahabatku, Sasuke. Lagipula bukannya tadi siang kau sudah mengakrabkan diri dengan Gaara?" sambil berkata begitu, Naruto membelah labu di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai terbagi dua.

Sasuke menelan ludah, "A-apanya? Itu cuma kecelakaan. Kau juga, pakai cemburu segala sampai terjatuh di tangga,"

Satu ayunan pisau lagi, dan sebelah labu itu terbelah lagi menjadi dua. "Aku tidak cemburu. Kau saja yang genit,"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Genit? Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, dobe?"

"Iya genit. Seingatku, kau malah mengataiku seksi segala,"

"Dobe, itu pujian. Seharusnya kau senang dipuji seperti itu, bukannya malah menangis-nangis karena kau menyangka aku... apa tadi? Menikahimu karena tubuhmu? Apa kau tidak bisa lebih idiot lagi?"

Dengan kesal, Naruto menancapkan pisau di tangannya kuat-kuat ke sebuah labu yang masih utuh. "Tentu saja kesal! Kau membuatku bingung!"

"Apanya?" kini keduanya sudah mulai menaikkan nada suara mereka.

"Kau menciumku, lalu menggoda Gaara, lalu memujiku, tapi kau malah terus memperhatikan Rin. Bagaimana aku tidak bingung?" Naruto berkata panjang lebar, setengah berteriak.

Sasuke menggebrak meja. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak menggoda Gaara! Itu kecelakaan, dobe! Dan aku memperhatikan Rin karena aku curiga, puas? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau hampir berciuman dengan Shikamaru di atap?"

"Aku tidak berciuman dengannya! Tuh kan, kau melakukannya lagi!"

"Melakukan apa?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

"Tadi kau menghinaku, lalu kau bersikap seolah-olah cemburu pada Shika! Selalu begitu, kadang sepertinya kau menyukaiku, kadang sepertinya kau tidak peduli! Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!!"

"AKU JUGA!!"

Keduanya terdiam sambil terengah-engah, tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Pembicaraan yang penuh dengan teriakan membuat keduanya lelah. Setelah beberapa saat di posisi yang sama, Sasukelah yang pertama memalingkan wajah.

"Jadi... kita bertengkar karena apa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan suara kecil, matanya terpaku ke lantai.

"Kurasa kita hanya sedang sedikit frustasi... terutama kau... mungkin. Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Uhm, Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"...mau membantuku mengupas labu?"

"...boleh. Di mana labu yang lain,"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah samping meja dapur.

"Lima kardus? Gaara mengirimi kita lima kardus labu? Apa dia gila? Bagaimana kita bisa menghabiskannya?" Pantas pemuda berambut merah itu tidak mau membawa pulang lagi labu-labu itu.

"Mungkin bisa kita berikan ke tetangga?"

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Nyonya gemuk yang di lantai tujuh itu kau saja yang memberikan. Ia suka mencolek pantatku kalau kami bertemu, hiii..."

"Baik, sayangku... —Aduh! Kenapa kepalaku dipukul?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku jadi merinding,"

"Sayangku~"

"Argh!"

* * *

Makan malam mereka terdiri dari sup labu, oseng labu, dan tempura labu. Naruto sampai hampir yakin kulitnya berubah jadi ke-orange-orange-an seperti labu. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa wajahnya bisa berubah seperti jack-o-lantern. Penulis, di lain pihak, berpikir kalau mereka cuma sekedar overdosis labu saja.

"Bagian siapa yang cuci piring sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, meletakkan sumpitnya dengan rapi di atas mangkuk nasi. Naruto masih mengulum sumpitnya di mulut, terlihat berpikir.

"Kakashi,"

"Duh, dia tidak tinggal di sini lagi, dobe"

"Iya, ya. Menurutmu kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia sudah punya kecurigaan kalau Kakashi merasa hubungan SasuNaru sudah cukup baik sampai bisa ditinggal sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan dia ketakutan melihat pertengkaran terakhir kita, yang aku tidak sengaja melempar pisau itu lho,"

Sejenak, Sasuke memandangi Naruto, lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan kecewa. Alasan Naruto lebih masuk akal. Sial, dia kalah.

"Yah, Sasuke! Jawab dong..."

"Kau berharap aku bicara apa?"

"Uugh..."

"Uugh. Nah, puas?"

Naruto melempar sumpit ke kepala Sasuke, yang berhasil dihindarinya dengan sukses. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memajukan bibirnya, sesekali menggumamkan berbagai makian yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak membuka kotak itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Naruto. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Naruto menggeleng.

Kotak yang dibicarakan adalah kotak yang mereka bawa pulang dari ruang kerja Minato. Sebuah kotak berukuran 29,7 x 21 x 10 cm, terbuat dari kayu eboni dan dipenuhi ukiran-ukiran rumit. Amplop yang diberikan Rin ternyata berisi kunci untuk kotak itu, yang langsung dikenali oleh Naruto karena bentuk lubang kuncinya yang unik.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biar aku yang mencuci piring," Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengumpulkan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas kotor dari atas meja makan. Dengan cekatan pemuda itu membawa semuanya ke kitchen sink, lalu menyalakan keran.

"Ah, seandainya mesin pencuci piring kita tidak rusak," gerutu Sasuke sambil menyabuni piring-piring kotor itu.

"Kita tidak sengaja memukulnya dengan panci, dua minggu lalu," kata Naruto dari belakang Sasuke.

"KAU yang memukulnya dengan panci, dobe,"

"Itu karena kau menghindar,"

"Masa kau berharap aku diam saja? Memangnya aku bodoh?"

"Ya sudah, berarti kita berdua sama-sama bersalah,"

Keduanya terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gelas-gelas yang beradu saat Sasuke membilasnya dengan air.

Naruto perlahan maju mendekati Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk mencengkeram kaus di bagian pinggang Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke tidak protes, Naruto menyandarkan dahinya di punggung pemuda itu.

"Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"Temani aku?"

'_Membuka kotak itu,'_

"Tentu,"

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Sebelum kalian berteriak, "Mana humornya? Manaaaaaa?" sambil menghujani saya pakai batu bata, biarlah saya jelaskan dulu. Chapter ini jadi lebih angst daripada niat saya sebelumnya, murni kesalahan author paporit saya yang menulis cerita sedih dengan begitu bagusnya ampe mood saya kebawa *taboked* Oke, oke... mood yang kebawa itu salah saya, puas?

Btw temen sekelompoknya Obito sama Kakashi namanya Rin kan? Kalau salah, maapin saya, habis saya agak lupa, hehe... *bows*

Melihat ujung chapter ini, pasti udah pada bisa menebak kalau chapter depan juga akan menjadi chapter yang muram... gahhh saya gatel pengen nulis fic crack! Bahkan sudah ada satu ide nongol di kepala saya tentang sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia sejahtera beranggotakan freaky Papa Oro, bipolar Mama Tsuna, obsessive Sasu-chan dan adorable Naru-chan. Padahal fic lain aja belum kelar! Seseorang, tolong hentikan saya...

Mudah-mudahan pembaca saya nggak pada kabur habis baca chapter muram ini *sigh*

Review?


	7. 7 My Heaven

**Disclaimer : Kalau babi bisa terbang, Naruto pasti jadi milik Aria *sibuk nempel-nempel sayap di punggung babi***

**Rating : Masih T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy. **

Chapter yang ini... pendek. Yep, pendek, saya nggak kuat bikin chapter suram panjang-panjang. Ntar stress sendiri... Kadang saya mempertanyakan kenapa waktu mau bikin humor, yang keluar malah angst. Mau bikin angst, moodnya lagi humor. Ah…

Soundtrack chapter ini, My Heaven by Big Bang. Enjoy~

* * *

**Playtime**

**Chapter 7 : My Heaven**

**by: Arialieur**

* * *

"Love. You. Gi –Boy. Kimi dake ga my heaven~"

Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Naruto, tepat di wajahnya, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap tajam ke arah sang pelaku.

"Apa sih? Aku kan cuma nyanyi!!"hardiknya.

"Sudah dua minggu penuh kau mengulang-ngulang lagu ini terus. Aku bosan! Memangnya tidak ada lagu lain?" balas Sasuke dari tempatnya bersantai, di atas sofa.

Ya, ini adalah satu lagi sore hari yang indah dan damai di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki. Sayang, di luar cuaca sedang mendung disertai angin kencang, pertanda akan ada badai menghantam Tokyo. Tidak jauh beda dengan cuaca di luar, sebenarnya di dalam rumah pun sedang ada badai kecil yang mengancam.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, sebelum menjatuhkan diri di sofa tepat di samping Sasuke. "Tapi aku suka lagu itu," ia mencoba membela diri. Sesungguhnya Naruto kurang mengerti kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukai lagu itu dan penyanyinya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pernyataan Naruto bahwa ia merasa rapper di grup tersebut sangat keren.

"Hmm..." perhatian Sasuke, sudah kembali ke buku di pangkuannya. Salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto bersikeras bernyanyi lagu yang sama keras-keras untuk mengganggu suaminya itu. Ia merasa diabaikan. Kemungkinan besar karena ia terus menunda untuk membuka kotak peninggalan ayahnya. Awalnya Sasuke terlihat maklum, tapi setelah dua minggu berlalu, sepertinya kesabaran pemuda itu sudah menipis.

_Mungkin… sudah saatnya?_

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Hmm..."

"Teme?"

"Hmm..."

"24/7 itte mirya heaven~"

PLAK!

Naruto, sekali lagi menggosok dahinya yang tadi disentil keras-keras oleh Sasuke.

"Uuh, temeee..."

"Hmm..."

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm?" balas pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil mengangkat secangkir teh ke bibirnya, menyeruput cairan itu sedikit demi sedikit tanpa menoleh.

"Aku hamil,"

"UHUKKKK!!" teh yang sedang diseruput Sasuke langsung menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gyaa!! Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf!!"

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

"Gyaa!! Maafkan aku!! Sasukee~ jangan matiii!!"

"UHUKK!!"

Lima menit kemudian, setelah Sasuke berhasil mengatasi tersedaknya, setelah Naruto berhasil berhenti berteriak dan meminta maaf, keduanya duduk berhadapan di sofa. Sasuke menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tegas, membuat Naruto sedikit mengkeret.

"Maaf..." kata Naruto pelan, merasa menyesal karena membuat Sasuke tersedak. Orang yang bersangkutan sendiri malah tidak bereaksi, masih menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Jadi... kau hamil?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"..."

"..."

"Hah?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan heran. Di antara banyak kemungkinan pertanyaan yang tersedia, Naruto jelas-jelas tidak mengharapkan yang ITU.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Eh, anu, itu..."

Sasuke mendadak berdiri. "Pasti si Nara itu kan, biar kubunuh dia," katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Tu-tunggu Sasuke!!" serunya panik. Ia berlari mengejar Sasuke, lalu memeluk pinggang suaminya itu dari belakang.

"Aku tadi cuma bercanda!! Aku tidak hamil!!" kata Naruto, berusaha menahan Sasuke, yang entah kenapa mendadak diam. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendongak untuk melihat bagian belakang kepala Sasuke.

"...Sasuke? Aku cuma bercanda..."

Masih diam.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba membalikkan badan untuk membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto. Keras. Naruto mengumpat sama kerasnya dengan bahasa yang warna-warni.

"Aku juga," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai, membuat Naruto sekali lagi hanya bisa melongo.

"Lagipula mana ada laki-laki hamil? Lain kali pakai otakmu, dobe," kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengeloyor masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara itu Naruto, berdiri diam dengan mulut terbuka, menatap tak percaya ke arah pintu kamar yang sedang ditutup oleh Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu, nanti ada lalat masuk," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu, tepat sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

.

"Gahhh!! TEMEEEEEEEE!!!!"

* * *

Di luar sedang hujan deras. Dengan petir menyambar. Kalau di film-film India sih, saat sedang hujan petir seperti ini pasti sang tokoh utama sedang mengalami kejadian dramatis. Ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya, atau orang tercintanya meninggal, atau mendengar berita buruk, misalnya: Bus yang ditumpangi suami anda, Tuan Malhotra, hilang di gunung.

Kenapa tiba-tiba India? Karena Sasuke baru saja menyimpulkan kalau Naruto terlalu banyak menonton film India. Kenapa setelah dua minggu membiarkan kotak peninggalan Minato tak tersentuh di atas meja, ia memilih malam berbadai ini untuk membukanya? Apa kalau ternyata isinya berita buruk, bisa langsung ada petir menyambar di latar?

Semua pikiran ngalor-ngidul itu, langsung menghilang begitu melihat ekspresi Naruto. Sasuke langsung menegakkan raut wajahnya, ia teringat kembali betapa pentingnya hal ini bagi suaminya itu. Betapa seriusnya. Jadi ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut Naruto untuk ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur mereka, kotak peninggalan Minato di tangan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam sejenak di pinggir tempat tidur. Sasuke dapat melihat ia berulangkali mengigit bibir dengan ragu, dan saat itulah petir menyambar.

CTAAR!!

Naruto terlonjak sedikit, jelas-jelas ia terkejut. Mencoba meringankan suasana, Sasuke nyeletuk, "Kalau ada petir menyambar dan kakimu menginjak lantai, kau bisa kesetrum lho,"

Naruto tidak buang waktu untuk melompat ke atas tempat tidur, membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Orang yang disenyumi memasang wajah kesal, lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, jauh dari Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik Naruto untuk duduk di antara kakinya, sehingga Naruto bisa bersandar di dada Sasuke. Dengan perasaan sedikit dendam, Naruto bersandar di dada Sasuke, tidak lupa sengaja membenturkan kepalanya dengan hidung suaminya itu.

Sasuke memaki keras-keras, lalu mendorong kepala Naruto ke depan sebagai tanda protesnya. Naruto cemberut, tapi setelah ia merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke menyelinap memeluk pinggangnya, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat, wajah cemberutnya berubah jadi senyuman kecil.

Mengejutkan, betapa tubuh mereka bisa begitu pas, seperti pasangan puzzle yang saling melengkapi.

"Tadi...kau pasti memikirkan hal aneh, iya kan?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba, jemarinya menelusuri kotak kayu yang ia pegang.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Terkadang menakutkan, begitu mudahnya Naruto menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" ia bertanya, sekedar mengetes saja.

"Karena kalau sedang merasa tertekan, kau suka mengalihkan perhatianmu ke hal lain. Paling hal-hal membosankan seperti isi kitab ilmu perang Sun Tzu, atau Teori Konspirasi, atau lebih parah –isi pelajaran kita hari itu. Ketahuan kalau setelah itu aku memancingmu bertengkar, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari hal membosankan macam itu,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dulu ia memang sering memikirkan hal semacam itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tekanan yang ia rasakan. Memikirkan sesuatu yang ia hapal atau kuasai selalu membantunya mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Kontrol yang, entah kenapa selalu hilang kalau berada di sekitar Naruto. Hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi adalah salah satu bukti nyata kalau kebodohan itu bisa menular.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama bergaul denganmu..." kata Sasuke lemas sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkikik.

"Jadi kau benar-benar memikirkan hal aneh? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku berpikir bahwa kau harus berhenti menonton film India,"

"Eeeh? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak rela.

"Karena di antara malam-malam selama dua minggu ini, kau memilih malam berbadai untuk membuka kotak itu. Apa maumu sebenarnya? Efek suara gratisan?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Uuh, itu kan kebetulan saja, teme! Padahal aku susah payah mengumpulkan keberanian…"

"Iya, iya terserahmulah."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Jadi, sudah selesai menundanya?" Sasuke bertanya, memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

Senyuman Naruto menghilang. Jadi, Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Menunda untuk membuka kotak itu, karena ia takut teringat akan kenangan buruk?

Merasakan keraguan Naruto, Sasuke mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Aku disini, dobe," ia berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto, sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di lehernya.

"Mm-hm..." Naruto mengangguk, sebelum membuka kunci kotak berukir tersebut.

* * *

Isi kotak berukir itu ternyata berupa foto-foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, dan sebuah kunci antik. Terbuat dari tembaga, dengan ukiran berupa sulur-sulur dan bunga. Naruto mengabaikan kunci itu, dan melihat-lihat foto yang ia temukan.

Salah satu foto itu memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut pirang, wanita berambut merah yang tadi, dan seorang anak yang Sasuke kenali sebagai Naruto saat masih kecil.

"Ini..."

"Ibuku, sepertinya..."

"Kok, sepertinya?"

"Hmm... aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Naruto tidak mengalihkan matanya dari selembar foto itu, sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Anak macam apa aku ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu nama ibuku?" ia tertawa pahit.

_Kalau tidak ingat, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat melihat foto ini?_

"Kalau sedang tidak ingin tertawa, jangan lakukan, dobe," Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menghibur, tapi kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, ia menarik Naruto lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Begitu erat.

"Kalau begitu aku sebaiknya menangis saja?" Naruto bertanya, dan Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau memang ingin menangis, lakukan saja. Kau tidak perlu menahan diri di depanku,"

Kali ini Naruto tertawa kecil lagi, "Memangnya kapan aku pernah menahan diri di depanmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, karena memang jawabannya adalah 'tidak pernah'. Keduanya terdiam sambil melihat satu foto ke foto lainnya. Berulangkali Naruto mengigit bibir, atau menelan ludah, seolah menahan perasaan yang lama ia tahan.

"Ibuku pasti membenciku..." gumam Naruto, saat melihat foto sang wanita cantik yang sedang berpose di depan air terjun, "... aku menyebabkan ia kehilangan semua hal bahagia ini dan aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya," suara Naruto semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Inilah kenapa aku menganggapmu bodoh. Otakmu memang tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku yakin ibumu tahu kalau kau mencintainya. Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan sendiri,"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menangkap sebutir air mata Naruto dengan telunjuknya, sebelum memperlihatkan telunjuk yang basah itu pada Naruto.

"Ini buktinya. Walaupun tidak ingat, tapi hatimu terasa sakit, karena kau tahu kau telah kehilangan ibumu,"

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja,"

"Biarpun akulah yang membunuhnya?"

Tenggorokan Sasuke tercekat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa... maksudmu, Naruto?"

Orang yang ditanya malah menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari pandangan mata suaminya itu. "Sebenarnya, dokter melarang siapapun memberitahuku, tapi... aku tidak sengaja mendengar... Umm... waktu itu kedua suster berbicara agak keras di dekat kamarku di rumah sakit, lalu..errmm..."

"Apa?"

"Ibuku, yang saat itu sedang hamil adik perempuanku, meninggal karena menyelamatkan aku yang hampir tertabrak mobil..." suara Naruto keluar sebagai sebuah bisikan, "...Mommy tertabrak di depan mataku..."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selain, "Itu... kecelakaan, Naruto..."

"Kata dokter, aku terkena trauma sehingga melupakan kejadian itu. Ia juga bilang bahwa ingatanku akan berangsur-angsur kembali, tapi..."

"...ingatan itu tidak pernah kembali," Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat yang menggantung itu.

Naruto tersenyum pahit, "Duabelas tahun sudah berlalu dan ingatan itu belum juga kembali. Seperti apa wajahnya, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya, ibuku..." jemari Naruto meraba permukaan foto yang sudah sedikit menguning itu, menelusuri setiap detil sang wanita cantik.

"Semua kesalahanku..."tubuh yang biasanya selalu tegak dan bersemangat itu kini mulai gemetar.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Seandainya hari itu aku tidak berada di jalan..." lanjut Naruto dengan suara parau. Satu-dua isakan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau baru berusia enam tahun," potong Sasuke, mencoba memberi penjelasan logis. Tapi tampaknya, Naruto sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri untuk mendengarkan. Mata biru pemuda itu bergerak liar, memandang tangannya yang terangkat dengan tatapan jijik, seolah kedua tangan itu kotor berlumuran darah.

"Aku membunuh keduanya..."

"Bukan kau-"

"Berulangkali aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri, tapi..."

"-jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau-"

"Hanya satu hal yang kuingat, Sasuke. Satu hal. Tangan yang berlumuran darah menyentuh pipiku, dan suara seorang wanita menyuruhku untuk hidup,"

Sasuke terdiam.

"...aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupku, karena Mommy bilang begitu," kini, air mata yang sebelumnya terbendung oleh rasa keras kepala dan rasa takutnya, mengalir deras di wajah Naruto.

"Naruto..." Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Karena hanya itu yang ia bisa.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk hidup..."

"Naruto..."

"-aku bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa-"

"-Naruto-"

"-aku yang-"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia mengangkat wajah Naruto agar mereka bisa bertatapan, tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu kini miring ke samping.

Wajah Naruto basah oleh air mata, tatapanya penuh dengan kebingungan, ketidakpastian, ketakutan, dan yang paling dominan, kesedihan. Seperti anak hilang.

"Jangan. Pernah. Berkata seperti itu, Jangan pernah!" kata Sasuke, sedikit marah karena Naruto berpikir begitu rendah tentang dirinya sendiri. "Kau pantas untuk hidup dan dicintai, kau bahkan dicintai banyak orang! Kau tidak ingat ayahmu, Kakashi, Obito, dan..."

_'Dan aku_,' tapi kata-kata itu ditelan kembali oleh Sasuke dengan susah payah.

Naruto menahan sebuah isakan. "Maaf..." ujarnya lirih. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak memikirkan orang-orang tercintanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sebelum kembali merengkuh Naruto._ 'Apa boleh buat,'_ pikirnya,_ 'Hal ini sudah berlanjut terlalu lama...'_

"Ceritakan lagi apa yang kau rasakan, dobe. Aku yakin itu bisa membantumu..."

"A-aku..." Naruto memulai, tapi tidak yakin harus dari mana. "Aku... tidak pernah mengunjungi makamnya, Sasuke. Daddy menyembunyikan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Mommy, agar aku bisa hidup normal, tanpa terganggu oleh trauma dan mimpi buruk..."

"Sshh... Naruto, tidak apa-apa, ibumu pasti mengerti.." kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap-usap lengan atas Naruto, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tapi aku selalu berdoa untuknya, Sasuke. Aku selalu berdoa... agar ibuku bahagia... di surga..."

"Ssshh... iya, Naruto, iya..." Sasuke berbisik, sesekali mengecup pipi Naruto yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku ingat tentang adikku. Aku sudah membayangkannya. Adik perempuan yang akan kusayangi sepenuh hati, adik yang akan kulindungi, akan kuusir para laki-laki yang ingin menjadi pacarnya..." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam. Ia mulai sesenggukan, "...Kyuubi, itu namanya. Seharusnya... kalau ia mendapat kesempatan untuk lahir di dunia..."

"Jadi kamar di rumahmu itu, milik Kyuubi?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, teringat kamar bayi yang sempat ia masuki di Uzumaki Mansion.

Naruto mengangguk, "Saat Daddy meninggal, aku tidak sengaja menemukan kunci kamar itu dan membukanya. Kamar Kyuubi, Kyuu-chan yang tercinta…"

"Hei, Naruto, hei…" Telapak tangan Sasuke menemukan pipi Naruto. Dibelainya wajah manis itu dengan lembut, dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kyuubi juga pasti mengerti kalau kau mencintainya,"

Naruto berhenti bicara untuk menatap Sasuke, "Benarkah?"

Sasuke menghapus air mata di pipi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, "Pasti,"

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto masih menyiratkan keraguan. "Tapi... ia dan Mommy meninggal karena aku,"

Sasuke menjitak pelan dahi Naruto. "Jangan keras kepala, kalau kubilang bukan salahmu, ya bukan!"

"...tapi..."

"Kau mencintai mereka, dan mereka mencintaimu. Kau mungkin tidak ingat mereka seperti apa, tapi kau tetap mencintai mereka, dan itu cukup. Mereka sudah berbahagia di surga, dan kau pun, sudah saatnya mencari surgamu sendiri..."

Naruto terpana sejenak, lalu merenungi kata-kata Sasuke dalam diam. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan lengan baju, sebelum tersenyum sedih. "Gawat..." ia berbisik, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"...kalau kau terus menerus mengatakan hal yang ingin kudengar, bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir yang gemetar itu.

* * *

Kakashi menggoyangkan gelas berisi wine-nya. Cairan berwarna merah itu berputar pelan di dalam gelas, sedikit berkilauan memantulkan cahaya lampu. Pria itu menghirup aroma tajam minuman tersebut, sebelum meminumnya seteguk.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Obito datang menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kakashi, ikut meminum seteguk wine dari gelas di tangan pria berambut kelabu itu.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, matanya menatap keluar, ke tetes-tetes air hujan yang berjatuhan dari langit, ke arah kilat yang menyambar di kejauhan. Obito tersenyum sedih, sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang pria.

"Kau tahu Naruto akan baik-baik saja,"

Kekasihnya mengangkat bahu. "Dulu, setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mommy-nya, Naruto selalu histeris. Yang dilanjutkan dengan berhari-hari tanpa reaksi terhadap rangsangan, mimpi buruk yang terus menerus, mogok makan. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kalau ada orang yang terang-terangan menyalahkan dia, Naruto bisa menangis."

"Yah, saat itu orang tua Kushina tidak bisa menerima kematian putri mereka dengan baik. Mungkin ada bagusnya Naruto tidak ingat siapa sepasang kakek-nenek yang meneriakinya saat pemakaman," kata Obito.

"Ia tidak ingat, tapi luka di hatinya tetap ada..." gumam Kakashi, membuat Obito mengangguk. Pria berambut kelabu itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sang pengacara, lalu menyandarkan dahinya di dada Obito.

"Tapi ia ingat tentang Kyuubi, calon adik perempuannya. Seaneh apapun ini didengar, tapi Naruto jadi mengembangkan ketertarikan terhadap gadis kecil,"

"Ia salah menempatkan cinta terhadap adiknya?"

"Ya, dan ia tidak menyukai wanita dewasa karena ia merasa berdosa kalau mengingat wanita lain, sementara ibunya sendiri pun ia tidak ingat,"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Obito membetulkan posisinya di pangkuan Kakashi, sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. "Mungkin... kita memang harus menghadapi reaksi histeris Naruto itu dari depan dan membiarkan ia tahu tentang ibunya?" keraguan jelas tergambar dari nada suaranya.

Perkataan Obito itu, disambut dengan senyuman pahit dari Kakashi. "Terlalu menyakitkan menyaksikan anak itu menderita, 'bitochan, terlalu menyakitkan bagi kita,"

Ujung bibir Obito terangkat sedikit mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari Kakashi yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu. 'bitochan, panggilan yang merupakan olok-olok dari Kakashi, dulu.

"Aku mengerti, Kakashi. Aku mengerti... Kita melewati masa-masa itu bersama, kan?"

"Aku dan Minato hanya ingin ia bisa hidup normal, melewati masa kanak-kanak dengan riang seperti anak-anak lainnya. Salahkah apa yang kami lakukan itu? Salahkah perbuatan kami menyembunyikan segala hal tentang ibu Naruto?"

"Kalian melakukan itu karena kalian mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh hati,"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, "Hmm... ia seperti adik yang tidak pernah kumiliki..."

Obito meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Kakashi, membuat pria itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Kalau kau mencintainya, percayalah pada anak itu. Saat ini ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang ketakutan. Ia kini sudah menjadi kuat dan tegar, terlebih sudah ada Sasuke di sampingnya,"

Pengacara itu merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya semakin erat.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melepaskan tanggung jawabku..." bisik Kakashi dengan suara parau.

"Sasuke melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik,"

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku setuju denganmu. Siapa sangka prediksi Minato dan Fugaku bisa tepat?"

Obito tertawa. Sambil mencondongkan badannya, ia meraih gelas lain di atas meja. Tangan satunya lagi mengambil botol wine untuk kemudian dituangkan ke dalam gelasnya sendiri.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat hal ini, lalu mengaitkan tangan mereka. "Cheers?" ia bertanya sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Cheers, untuk Naruto,"

"Untuk Naruto, dan Sasuke,"

"Untuk orang-orang yang kita cintai..."

_Cheers._

* * *

Malam semakin larut, kini Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersandar di headboard tempat tidur, dengan kepala Sasuke bersandar di bahu suaminya itu. Mereka melihat-lihat foto-foto lain, semua berisi sang wanita cantik berambut merah dalam berbagai pose.

"Ia... cantik..." kata Sasuke, ikut memperhatikan detail wajah ibu Naruto. Tulang pipi yang tegas, bibir kemerahan, rambut merah yang menyala, senyum yang menawan.

Kini Sasuke tahu darimana Naruto mewarisi senyuman cerah itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil di sela air matanya, yang masih sesekali menetes tanpa diinginkan. "Kalau masih hidup, mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta pada ibuku,"

Sasuke beringsut untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto sampai tubuh mereka bersentuhan, sekali lagi menawarkan kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu. "Tidak perlu," ia berkata sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Karena aku sudah mendapatkan anaknya,"

Naruto memasang ekspresi jijik. "Gahh...darimana kau mendapatkan kalimat gombal seperti itu?"

"Errmm... Suigetsu..."

"Sudah kuduga,"

Keduanya tertawa, lalu terdiam. Naruto menangis lagi. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala pemuda itu, dan keduanya hanyut dalam alunan tetes-tetes air hujan yang membentur jendela.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati suara tetesan air yang konstan, disertai dengan bunyi petir yang menggelegar di kejauhan. Sesekali terdengar suara isak tertahan dari Naruto. Saat itu terjadi, Sasuke hanya meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

_Karena hal yang paling menyakitkan, adalah melupakan orang yang kau cintai._

Butuh waktu lama sampai tangisan Naruto reda, dan malam semakin larut. Sasuke masih bersandar di bahu pemuda itu, diam-diam mencoba memberi kekuatan pada Naruto.

Saat itulah salah satu foto menarik perhatian Sasuke, atau tepatnya, tulisan di bagian bawah foto itu. Uzumaki Kushina, Oktober 1994. Ia tidak buang waktu untuk menunjukan tulisan itu kepada Naruto, membuat mata pemuda itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

_Kushina...Uzumaki Kushina..._

Sasuke mengecup sebutir air mata yang jatuh. "Nama yang cantik untuk wanita cantik..." komentarnya, disambut dengan senyuman paling indah yang pernah ia lihat dari Naruto.

"Ya, nama yang sempurna. Uzumaki Kushina, Kushina... Kushina..."

"Sangat cocok," kata Sasuke lagi, lebih karena sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Naruto tertawa. Sepertinya ia tahu kebingungan Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata penghiburan. Seorang Uchiha hanya memiliki sedikit kemampuan untuk menghibur orang, atau tidak punya sama sekali. Lihat saja Itachi. Bukannya menghibur, malah membuat merinding.

"Kalau aku sudah tahu sesuatu tentang Mommy, kaulah yang akan pertama kali kuberitahu," ia berkata sambil memainkan kunci antik yang ia ambil dari dalam kotak.

Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Naruto, yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kenangan-kenangan tentang Mommy," kata Naruto pelan. Ia menangkap pandangan tidak mengerti dari Sasuke, dan menyodorkan kunci tersebut ke tangannya.

"Daddy sering diam selama berjam-jam di salah satu ruangan di rumah kami. Pasti ruangan itu berisi kenangan tentang Mommy, dan inilah kuncinya,"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ekspresi penuh tekad, yang tidak mungkin ia abaikan. Naruto berniat menggali segala sesuatu tentang ibunya, ia sudah bertekad untuk mengatasi traumanya dan mengingat kembali kenangan itu.

"Kau yakin?" ia bertanya, tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut pirang suaminya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Walaupun mungkin menyakitkan dan menakukan bagiku, walaupun ada kemungkinan aku tetap tidak bisa ingat, setidaknya aku tahu wanita seperti apa ibuku ini. Setidaknya aku bisa membayangkan wajah yang tepat saat berdoa untuknya,"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi skeptis Sasuke. "Dulu aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk kalau bertemu dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Mommy, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi sekarang, walaupun aku mengalami mimpi buruk, kurasa aku akan baik saja…ka-karenaadakaudisampingku," kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan begitu cepat sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa? Yang terakhir itu, coba katakan lagi?"

"Errmm… masa tidak dengar?"

"Kau bicara terlalu cepat, dobe. Coba katakan lagi!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Mendadak motif kayu di lantai parket kamar mereka terasa begitu menarik. "Uhh… karena aku sudah besar?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, "Sepertinya bukan itu. Ayo, jangan bohong, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Iih, kubilang, karena ada kau di sampingku, puas?"

Segera setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa panas menjalar di wajah pemuda itu, dan di bawah sinar lampu yang terang benderang seperti sekarang ini, hampir bisa dipastikan bahwa Sasuke dapat melihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke, di lain pihak, tiba-tiba merasakan keinginan yang kuat untuk tersenyum lebar. Ditahan, tentu saja. Mau dikemanakan harga diri seorang Uchiha (-Uzumaki) Sasuke kalau ketahuan sedang tersenyum lebar?

Akhirnya, Sasuke memilih untuk menerjang ke depan, memeluk Naruto sampai keduanya jatuh terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke di atas Naruto.

"Te-teme?"

"Kalau kau mimpi buruk dan mengigau, aku akan menendangmu sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur biar bangun," kata Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya di cekungan antara pundak dan leher Naruto, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman, yang ia tahu pasti bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memukul pelan punggung Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kau memang menyebalkan," protes Naruto, tapi di wajahnya tersungging sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Naruto melingkarkan lengan di punggung suaminya itu.

Dan saat itu, Naruto merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan surganya.

.

.

.

_24/7, you're my heaven..._

**TBC...**

* * *

Che, bukan chapter yang memuaskan buat saya. Agak kecewa dengan jadinya chapter ini *sigh*

Back 2the story... Mungkin perlu penjelasan...

Singkatnya sih, Naruto liat emaknya mati di depan matanya gara-gara nolongin dia yang hampir ketabrak mobil. Kena post-traumatic syndrome disease, terus hilang ingatan tentang emaknya. Gara2 dulunya Naruto histeris mulu kalau inget emaknya, Minato menyembunyikan semua tentang Kushina. Naruto sedih karena ngga inget emaknya sendiri, tapi juga takut buat mengingat. Kalau ga inget, kenapa bisa mimpi buruk? Saya, dan mungkin kita semua pernah mimpi yang menakutkan tapi nggak inget itu tentang apa. Yang kita tahu, kita ketakutan. Gitu lah kira-kira...

Ternyata penjelasannya nggak penting, haha... Maap, apakah logika psikologis yang saya pakai di penpik ini terlalu aneh? Tapi bukankah pikiran manusia dan cara kerjanya memang memiliki banyak kemungkinan yang sulit diprediksi *ngeles* Kalau agak nggak masuk akal, ya harap maklum... Ini salah satu penyebab saya nggak ambil jurusan psikologi... I'm suck at it. Sebenarnya, inti masalah Naruto adalah bagaimana ia bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memulai langkah pertamanya. Saya nggak berniat menceritakan dia sepenuhnya mengatasi traumanya, karena nanti fic ini bisa jadi panjang... banget.

Chapter depan, kayaknya udahan dulu ah dramanya...kita balik ke humor dan fluff saja... Capek saya nulis yang berat-berat *makanya darkness remains ngga kelar-kelar*

Suka chapter ini? Nggak suka?

Review~


	8. 8 Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer : ****Masih sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**Rating : Masih T****... kalo T+ bisa nggak ya?**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Yaoi. AU. OOC. Language. Epic phail at comedy. ****Menyinggung sex dan istilah-istilahnya.**

Masih pada inget sama cerita ini? Well pertama-tama Aria mau minta maaf atas jangka waktu apdet yang lama. Akhir2 ini kesibukan semakin menggila, dan sifat perfeksionis saya juga nggak membantu. Ini adalah satu dari empat versi chapter ini yang akhirnya saya rasa cukup pantas buat di-publish.

Saya agak gamang sebetulnya menentukan flow di chapter ini, karena ga bisa langsung masukin banyak humor setelah chapter angst yang kemaren. Jadinya rada nanggung sih..tapi mudah-mudahan masih bisa dinikmati.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Playtime**

**Chapter ****8 : Hide and Seek**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

**

"_Kaasan hitung sampai sepuluh ya! Satu... dua... tiga..."_

_Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berlari sambil terkikik kecil ke seluruh penjuru rumah, mencari tempat bersembunyi. Ia sampai di bawah tangga, bertanya-tanya apakah itu tempat yang paling tepat untuk bersembunyi._

"_...empat...lima..."_

_Nafas anak itu tercekat, sebelum memutuskan untuk naik ke atas melalui tangga. 'Tidak boleh sampai ketahuan...tidak boleh sampai ketahuan...'_

"_...delapan..."_

_Anak itu melihat ke kanan dan kiri, ke arah deretan pintu di koridor. Ada satu pintu terbuka, pintu ke kamar utama. Sambil tertawa kecil –karena terlalu bersemangat—ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar._

"_...sembilan...sepuluh!"_

_Anak itu mulanya masuk ke bawah meja rias, tapi karena tempat itu terlalu terbuka, ia kemudian mencoba masuk ke dalam lemari. Sayang, lemari itu terkunci._

"_Sasuke-chan, Kaasan datang!"_

_Anak bernama Sasuke itu mulai panik dan melihat ke kanan dan kirinya untuk menemukan tempat bersembunyi. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah ranjang, menyibakkan bed cover, lalu sembunyi di kolong ranjang._

_Suara pintu terbuka, dan Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menahan suara tawa._

"_Mana ya, Sasuke-chan? Masa Kaasan dibiarkan mencari begini?" suara ibunya terdengar jelas, dengan suara manus dan hangat yang paling disukai Sasuke._

_Anak itu tertawa lagi, dan sang ibu berpura-pura tidak dengar._

"_Hmm... apakah Sasuke-chan ada di... sini?" Sasuke mengintip melalui sela bed cover, ibunya sedang membungkuk di depan meja rias, tempatnya bersembunyi tadi._

_Ia terkikik lagi._

_Ibunya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut. Sang ibu tersenyum, ia bukannya tidak melihat kaki kecil Sasuke terjulur dari bawah ranjang. Perlahan, disentuhnya kaki itu._

"_Kalau Sasuke-chan tidak ada di sini, lalu ini kaki siapa yaa?"_

_Kali ini suara tawa Sasuke terdengar keras. Ibunya tersenyum, lalu menarik kaki Sasuke, sampai anak itu keluar dari bawah ranjang._

"_Hahaha...Kaasan berhasil menemukan 'Suke!" seru anak itu, sambil melompat ke pelukan ibunya._

"_Tentu saja, karena Kaasan yang paling mengerti Sasuke-chan!" kata ibunya bangga, lalu mengecup kedua pipi gembul putranya itu._

"_Hihihi..." Sasuke kecil terkikik lagi, dan ibunya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggelitiki puteranya itu –yang tentu saja, langsung menggeliat-geliat kegelian._

"_Ahaha... Kaasan!"_

"_Maaf, Nyonya Mikoto." Salah seorang pelayan tiba-tiba muncul, membungkukkan badannya ke arah Nyonya dan Tuan Muda keluarga Uchiha itu._

"_Ya, ada apa?" Mikoto menurunkan Sasuke dari pangkuannya untuk menghampiri pelayan itu._

_Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung saat pelayan itu berbisik kepada ibunya._

"_Begini, Nyonya, ada seorang pria di depan yang..."_

_Dan semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Sasuke._

* * *

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamar. Terbuat dari gipsum yang dicat warna putih, dengan sebuah lampu tergantung dari tengah-tengahnya. Di sekeliling lampu tersebut bertebaran tempelan berbentuk bintang yang mengandung fluorescent, sehingga saat lampu dimatikan, bintang-bintang itu akan menyala dalam gelap.

Ide Naruto, agar ia bisa merasa tidur di bawah langit berbintang setiap hari.

Konyol, pikir Sasuke, sebelum melihat ke arah jam weker digital. Pukul lima pagi, pantas saja masih gelap. Apalagi kepalanya terasa berat karena bangun sepagi ini. Hey! Ia baru tidur jam dua tadi malam, tidak ada terima kasih kepada (Uchiha)-Uzumaki Naruto yang membuatnya terjaga sampai larut.

Sasuke meraih segelas air putih dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau ia berkeringat akibat mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

Bukan mimpi buruk, lebih merupakan mimpi indah tentang masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan. Tapi justru mimpi indah itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki saat ini.

Hal itu meninggalkan rasa pahit di lidah Sasuke.

'Bersikap emo adalah tugasku, mungkin itu memang benar.' Pemuda itu berkata sendiri dalam hati. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih selalu bisa tertawa saat menghadapi masalah (lebih tepatnya, menertawakan masalah), Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia akan terdiam berjam-jam, sampai...

Ya, sampai Naruto mengajaknya berkelahi.

'Sejak kapan ini terjadi?' Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul jika teringat masa lalu mereka yang dipenuhi perkelahian. Perkelahian yang tanpa sadar membuat mereka jadi saling bergantung satu sama lain. Mungkin diam-diam takdir sudah mengikat mereka sejak dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal si Dobe, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau suaminya itu tidak ada di tempat tidur. Masak sih si kerbau pemalas itu sudah bangun sepagi ini? Atau jangan-jangan...semalaman Naruto sama sekali tidak tidur karena masih terbayang tentang ibunya?

"Dobe?" Sasuke memanggil. Tidak ada jawaban. Sedikit rasa khawatir mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam hati Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai, berdesis sedikit karena suhu lantai yang dingin. Ia mengacak rambutnya sambil menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto.

"Dobe?" panggilnya lagi. Masih sunyi.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan mencengkeram kakinya, diikuti oleh sebuah kepala muncul dari bawah tempat tidur.

"Ya?" tanya kepala itu.

Sasuke menjerit.

.

.

.

"Aduuuhhh...pelan-pelan dong Teme..." protes Naruto saat Sasuke mengoleskan salep penghilang memar ke pipi Naruto. Saat ini keduanya duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tengah, sekotak P3K di tangan Sasuke.

"Che, lagipula siapa suruh kau mengagetkanku begitu?" Sasuke dengan sengaja menekan tempat yang memar itu dengan jarinya, membuat Naruto mengaduh keras.

"Aduduh...Temee. Pelan-pelan! Kan tadi kau yang memanggilku, makanya aku muncul!"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu muncul dengan cara seperti itu, menakutkan tahu!"

Naruto menggosok hidungnya sambil tertawa setan, "Hee hee... Siapa yang menyangka Uchiha (-Uzumaki) Sasuke bisa menjerit seperti anak gadis yang sedang mengalami sekuhara?"

Sasuke memberikan tatapannya yang paling dingin, "Mau kutendang lagi, dobe?"

Tercekat, Naruto membuat tanda X besar dengan tangannya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Sudah cukup pagi ini wajahnya tidak sengaja tertendang oleh Sasuke yang panik. Tidak perlu siaran ulang. Tidak, terima kasih banyak.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Ia hanya memasukkan kembali salep ke dalam kotak P3K, sebelum bangkit dari sofa.

"Hari ini biar aku yang masak sarapan, kau mandilah sana!" katanya.

Naruto menyeringai. Ah, rupanya Sasuke merasa bersalah karena telah menendangnya tadi. "Sasuke-darling, ternyata kau bisa jadi istri yang baik." Komentar Naruto jahil sebelum melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Suara kotak P3K yang membentur pintu kamar mandi menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar sebelum melangkah masuk ke bawah shower.

* * *

Uchiha (-Uzumaki) Sasuke sedang kesal. Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat Uchiha (-Uzumaki) Sasuke kesal. Satu di antaranya adalah guru biologi-slash-kepala sekolah mesum bernama Orochimaru yang sedang memberikan penjelasan tentang bagaimana ular bereproduksi.

"Jadi, sssssssssebagai hewan ovovivipar, sssssssssssshhh...ular itu..."

Serius, yang bisa ia dengar hanya desisan Orochimaru, dan dengkuran Suigetsu.

"Apa jawabannya, Sssssssssassssssuke?"

Sasuke mengedip sekali. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar apa pertanyaannya.

"Bisa anda ulangi pertanyaannya?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisssssssa menjawab, ini artinya detensssssssi di ruangan sssssssaya, Ssssssasssssuke."

Kenapa sih, gaya bicaranya jadi seperti itu? Perasaan minggu lalu masih baik-baik saja.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Naruto berbisik, "Karena ssssedang mengajar tentang ular, makanya gaya bicaranya jadi begitu. Ssssudah jawab ssssaja!"

"Tapi apa pertanyaannya? Dan kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan?"

"Ssssssassssuke? Jawabanmu?"

"Eh...uh... Ovovivivipar?"

"Kelebihan sssssatu 'vi' tapi kali ini sssssaya biarkan. Lain kali perhatikan sssssaat ssssaya mengajar. Jangan sssssangka sssssaya tidak ssssadar kalau ssssuamimu memberi contekan. Ah, kalian massssih ssssselalu romantissssss."

'_Seseorang, tolong plester mulut Orochimaru.'_

"Grook..."

'_Tidak, Suigetsu, bukan kau. Tidur sajalah sana.'_

Kembali ke topik semula. Hal kedua yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah kalau ada yang menyentuh koleksi boxernya. Kenapa tiba-tiba topiknya jadi ini, kau tanya? Itu karena tadi pagi, setelah Naruto selesai mandi dan ia, Uchiha (-Uzumaki) Sasuke akan mandi membersihkan diri dari hadas dan najis, ia menemukan seonggok boxer miliknya (ya, di boxer itu terbordir inisial U.S) di bawah wastafel.

Sekarang ia mengerti kemana hilangnya lima belas buah boxer yang ia simpan untuk keadaan darurat (banjir, tornado, kebakaran, dll).

Satu-satunya tersangka adalah (Uchiha-) Uzumaki Naruto, 18 tahun, status sementara sebagai suami Uchiha (-Uzumaki) Sasuke (sebelum berganti status jadi suami yang babak belur). Sayangnya tadi pagi Sasuke tidak sempat menanyai Naruto. Kemungkinan besar sih, pemuda itu langsung kabur ke sekolah saat mendengar namanya diteriakkan dari kamar mandi.

Sampai mana tadi? Oh iya. Naruto. Memakai boxernya tanpa izin. Tidak dicuci pula.

Pria hina.

Pensil di tangan Sasuke patah jadi dua, memunculkan ekspresi horror di wajah Naruto. Instingnya berteriak, LARI!

Dan lari ia lakukan begitu bel istirahat berdering.

* * *

Sasuke tidak sempat menangkap Naruto saat pemuda itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke luar kelas. Dengan kecepatan itu, Sasuke yakin di kehidupan yang lalu Naruto pasti seorang ninja. Ninja yang berisik, dan hobi memakai baju warna orange.

Sasuke? Sasuke pasti jadi ninja jenius emo yang ingin membalaskan dendam keluarga. Lalu si ninja berisik itu akan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sampai ke ujung dunia supaya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Lalu mereka bertarung, hasilnya pasti seri. Lelah bertarung, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Menikah dan punya banyak anak (?) sampai tua.

'_Tunggu dulu, apa ini berarti di kehidupan lalu aku juga menikahi Naruto?'_ Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memandangi buku biologinya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Grook..." hanya suara dengkuran Suigetsu yang menjawab pertanyaan batin sang Uchiha(-Uzumaki) itu.

'_Aku pasti terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Naruto.'_ Pikir Sasuke, mengomentari fantasinya sendiri. Tidak lupa membenturkan dahinya ke meja satu-dua kali.

'_Oh well, waktunya mencari si Dobe.'_

"Maaf, apa kalian melihat Naruto?"

"Oohhh..." segerombolan gadis itu malah memasang tampang penuh cinta. "Kalian tidak bisa berjauhan terlalu lama, ya kan?"

"Kalian selalu main mata kan kalau di kelas?"

"Kudengar kau sering 'menyentuh' Naruto saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung."

Sasuke mundur teratur. Wanita dan fantasinya. Menakutkan.

Toilet pria menjadi tujuan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sesampainya di sana, bukan Naruto yang Sasuke temui, melainkan sahabat si pirang sejak SMP. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga." Sapa Sasuke, tak ada emosi terbaca dari nada bicaranya. Neji menoleh dari posisinya di salahh satu urinoir yang tersedia.

"Uchiha. Katakan apa keperluanmu." Ujarnya sambil menekan tombol flush.

"Di toilet? Seharusnya itu sudah jelas." Kata Sasuke, berdiri menghadap urinoir sambil menurunkan resletingnya.

"Bukan itu, sepertinya ada yang mau kau tanyakan." Balas Neji, yang kini sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Hmph. Sikap sok tahu itu suatu hari nanti akan menjatuhkanmu, Hyuuga."

Neji mengulurkan tisu ke arah Sasuke. "Sikap sombongmu itu suatu hari nanti akan menjatuhkanmu, Uchiha."

Setelah selesai mencuci tangan, Sasuke mengambil tisu dari tangan Neji. Sejenak keduanya bertatapan dengan tajam. Sunyi. Kalau di film action, ini adalah adegan di mana kedua aktor sama-sama menodongkan pistol satu sama lain.

"Kita sedang apa sih?" Sasuke bertanya, memecah kesunyian.

"Apa pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Tadi Naruto ke kantin bersama Gaara." Kata Neji akhirnya, bingung sendiri kenapa mereka melakukan adegan ini. Sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, sang Hyuuga berjalan menuju pintu toilet. Masih membelakangi Sasuke, ia berhenti sejenak, "Oh iya, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Resletingmu belum ditutup."

Seiring dengan kepergian Neji, Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau mereka harus berhenti nonton film mafia. Titik.

Resleting, aman. Rambut pantat ayam, ok. Kantin, penuh.

Sasuke melongokkan lehernya untuk melihat lebih jelas keberadaan dua orang yang ia cari di antara keramaian kantin sekolah. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah menarik perhatiannya. Sayang, ia tidak menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang ia cari.

"Sabaku."mengucapkan nama itu saja sudah membuat Sasuke merinding, teringat anggota keluarga Sabaku tertentu yang sampai hari ini masih suka mengiriminya surat cinta: Sabaku Chiyo. Ugh, mengingatnya saja malas.

"Uchiha." Gaara hanya melirik objek obsesi neneknya itu dengan perasaan tidak tertarik.

"Naruto?"

Gaara menunjuk ke arah Lee yang sedang berlari di lapangan.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku pernah bercanda denganmu, Uchiha?"

Sekelebat bayangan mengenai celana dalam pink berenda di antara sekardus labu muncul di pikiran Sasuke.

"Err...mungkin?"

"Tadi Naruto lari satu keliling bersama Rock Lee."

Sasuke menangkupkan telapak tangannya di wajah. _'Oh, tidak, jangan Rock Lee.'_

Rock Lee, seperti reputasinya, bisa berlari dengan kencang. Tentu saja mengejarnya bukan hal mudah, dan pastinya melelahkan. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia terus melanjutkan permainan petak umpet (sepihak, sih) dengan Naruto ini, padahal kalau pelajaran dimulai nanti orangnya juga akan kembali ke kelas.

Mungkin karena mimpi semalam.

"Lee." Sapa Sasuke, yang untuk melakukannya saja harus ikutan berjoging di samping Lee.

"Yosh! Uchiha! Tidakkah hari ini begitu indah untuk menyehatkan badan, berlari menuju kemenangan?"

Sasuke melirik matahari terik di atas sana. "Aku tidak sependapat."

PLOK! Lee memukul punggung Sasuke dengan kekuatan 10.000 tenaga gorila. "Hahaha...kau lucu sekali, Uchiha! Tapi perbedaan pendapat juga pertanda masa muda gemilang penuh tantangan!"

Sasuke berani bersumpah tulang punggungnya tak akan pernah terasa seperti dulu lagi.

"Berhenti basa-basinya. Apa kau lihat Naruto?"

"Tadi sepertinya melewati masa muda yang gemilang bersama Shikamaru di atap. YOSH! Persahabatan yang indah! Aku harus lari keliling sekolah seratus kali untuk merayakan hal ini!" dan dengan itu, Lee mempercepat larinya dengan akselerasi 60%. Jangan tanya apa artinya itu.

Sasuke tidak yakin apa yang bisa dirayakan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya (dan mengejar) lebih jauh. Demi kewarasannya sendiri. Ia melirik atap sekolah dan menghela nafas. Tentu saja, Nara Shikamaru. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Seharusnya dari tadi ia ke sana.

Sayangnya, di rooftop pun, yang terlihat hanya sosok Shikamaru, Tertidur di atas selembar koran dengan buku menutupi wajahnya.

"Nara."

"Zzz..."

"Nara, apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Zzzz..."

"Nara."

"Zzzz..."

"Perlu kuberi tahu Temari kalau kemarin kau makan siang bersama gadis lain?"

"Dia anak teman ayahku."

"Tetap saja 'gadis lain'. Fantasi wanita itu luar biasa, Nara."

"Cih, merepotkan. Apa maumu?"

"Jadi, apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Ck, hanya karena hal ini kau mengganggu tidur siangku?" gerutu Shikamaru tanpa bangkit dari posisinya. "Tadi dia di sini, tapi lalu buru-buru pergi. Bicara soal Manda atau apalah..."

Sasuke mulai memikirkan seribu satu macam siksaan yang bisa ia praktekkan kepada Naruto saat bertemu nanti. Manda berarti ular buduk kesayangan Orochimaru. Tempat ular itu berada, di mana lagi kalau bukan kantor kepala sekolah?

"Manda, apa kau melihat Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya sambil berjongkok di depan kandang Manda. Ia kelelahan karena baru saja mengitari sekolah untuk mencari Naruto.

"Sssssssssssssss..." ular itu hanya balas memandang Sasuke dengan kedua matanya yang hitam kecil seperti manik-manik.

"Jawab yang jelas!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin trademark-nya itu. Manda, seperti biasa senormal-normalnya seekor ular, hanya mendesis saja.

"Sssssssssssssss..."

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Gara-gara Naruto, aku sampai mengajak ular buduk ini bicara."

"Jangan kasssssssar begitu pada Manda. Ada apa gerangan kau kemari Ssssssasssssuke?" Orochimaru bertanya dari balik mejanya. Sedari tadi ia biarkan saja Sasuke mencoba bicara pada Manda, tapi rupanya lama-lama tidak tahan juga.

"Oro-sensei, apa anda melihat Naruto?"

"Aww...kalian benar-benar passsssangan ssssserassssi..."

"Oro-sensei, anda mau suatu pagi menemukan Manda tergantung tak berdosa di pohon dalam keadaan sudah dikuliti secara paksa?"

"Tadi ssepertinya ia bilang tidak enak badan, mungkin di tempat Sssshizune?"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Sssssilakan, tapi jangan bawa-bawa Manda."

"Kenapa sih Sensei bicaranya begitu?"

"Ssssaya ssssedang ssssariawan."

"Oh." Terjawab sudah pertanyaan batin Sasuke sepanjang pelajaran biologi tadi. Rasanya seperti mendapat pencerahan. Rasanya seperti ada lagu 'Haleluya' berkumandang sebagai latar belakang.

"Matikan lagunya, Kabuto!"kata Orochimaru.

Sasuke memilih momen ini untuk beringsut keluar.

UKS hari ini terlihat tenang dan sepi. Mungkin karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran yang sering dijadikan alasan bagi para murid untuk pura-pura sakit dan kabur ke UKS. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan mereka? Lari 50 keliling lapangan itu tidak manusiawi. Hanya Maito Guy dan Rock Lee yang bisa melakukannya, dan mereka hampir bukan manusia (lihat saja tubuh lentur berbalut spandex hijau itu, semua mutan mengenakan spandex).

"Shizune-sensei, anda melihat Naruto?"

"Ssst..." kata Shizune sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Ayolah sensei, masa sensei juga ikut-ikutan Orochimaru?"

"Bukan itu," jawab Shizune sambil berbisik, sebelum menunjuk ke arah salah satu ranjang di UKS.

Di sana, Naruto sedang tidur lelap.

Mau tidak mau, ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat. Naruto selalu kelihatan begitu damai saat sedang tidur. Seperti anak kecil, seperti malaikat. Malaikat pribadi Sasuke.

Perlahan, semua rasa kesal Sasuke kepada Naruto menguap tak berbekas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bahkan lupa ia kesal karena apa. Ah iya, karena boxer. Sialan.

Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. Diulurkannya tangan untuk menyingkirkan poni yang melekat di dahi suaminya itu.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan apapun kesalahanku tadi pagi?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara kecil, mata masih terpejam.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil terus membelai rambut Naruto, "Sudah. Sedikit."

"Cuma sedikit?" tanya Naruto, masih memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kau buka matamu, akan kumaafkan."

Sepesang mata biru itu langsung terbuka. "Bagaimana sekarang?" ia bertanya, diiringi seulas senyum lebar khasnya.

Sasuke nyengir, sebuah ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. "Sempurna." Katanya.

Sempurna, malaikatnya itu.

"Hehehe..." Naruto nyengir lebar untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa mimpimu semalam? Wajahmu terlihat senang, tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil tidur."

Sang pemuda berambut hitam memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto dan mencubitnya pelan. "Akan kuceritakan kalau kau cerita apa yang kau lakukan di bawah tempat tidur pagi buta seperti itu."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Kunci kotak. Jatuh ke bawah."

Dan keduanya terdiam. Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, Naruto diam-diam melihat isi kotaknya lagi, rupanya. Dan ia tidak menyalakan lampu supaya Sasuke tidak terbangun.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyandarkan tangan di atas tempat tidur, lalu menopangkan dagunya di tangan tersebut. Kini tubuh atasnya setengah telungkup di samping Naruto, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya masih duduk di kursi.

"Sudah kau temukan?" ia bertanya, setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu memamerkan kalungnya. "Kubuat menjadi kalung agar tidak jatuh lagi, lihat, kujadikan satu dengan cincin kawin kita."

Di kalung itu tergantung kunci berukir dan cincin kawin mereka. Sasuke meraba cincin itu, lalu mengecupnya. "Punyaku ditinggal di rumah, takut hilang." Ia mengaku.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Asal tidak hilang, kurasa tidak masalah."

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di lengan. Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk gantian membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Jadi, mimpimu tentang apa?"

"Mmm... aku bermain petak umpet dengan ibuku."

"Kenangan indah, sudah kuduga. Apa kau merasa senang sekarang?"

"Tidak juga, kenangan itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari mimpi buruk yang terjadi kemudian."

"Apa kau sudah siap menceritakannya?"

"Tidak sekarang, kurasa."

"Begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku juga akan ada untukmu saat kau bermimpi buruk."

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Naruto. "Aku tahu."

"Uhm Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Besok siang mau menemaniku?"

"Ke mana?"

".."

"Naruto?"

"Ke tempat mommy..."

"Apa kau harus bertanya? Tentu saja aku mau."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Sempurna."

.

.

.

"-Suke! Sasuke!" Naruto sedikit terseok mengejar langkah Sasuke. Bukan karena perbedaan panjang kaki mereka, bukan, walaupun faktor itu juga berpengaruh sedikit. Sedikiiit sekali. Melainkan karena Naruto berjalan sambil mengenakan sebelah sepatunya.

"Sasuke, tungguu!"

"Kau yang harus berjalan lebih cepat, Dobe!"

"Uuh—tunggu! AAH!"Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan, berusaha berpegangan pada Sasuke, mengakibatkan keduanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Yah! Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Aduuuhhh..."

"Minggir! Minggir!"

"Sebentar!"

Saat berusaha bangun itulah, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu: boxer yang dipakai Naruto saat ini, adalah miliknya. Ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali karet hitam dengan bordiran U.S itu.

"Itu boxerku..."

Naruto nyengir, "Hehe...maaf...punyaku kotor semua,"

"Lepas sekarang juga!"

"Heeh? Sekarang? Kita di sekolah!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lepas. Sekarang. Juga,"

"Gah! Kenapa kau begitu pelit pada suamimu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak pernah mencuci boxermu. Kembalikan sekarang juga!"

"Huwaaa! Sasuke! Tu-tunggu...tunggu!"

Dan para fangirls itu menemukan mereka dalam keadaan Naruto terbaring di lantai, celana seragamnya sudah turun sampai ke lutut, dan Sasuke berada di atas pemuda itu, berusaha menarik boxernya.

Semua terdiam.

"Err...ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, kami hanya..."

"KYAAAA! SasuNaru smut live action!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

* * *

Karena darah mimisan bertebaran, Orochimaru terpaksa memanggil beberapa ambulans untuk mengurus para korban.

Bohong sih.

Tapi pasangan Uchiha-Uzumaki itu tetap tidak lolos dari jeratan detensi, dengan tuduhan perbuatan tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah.

"Sekarang, kalian tulislah 'Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh lagi di sekolah' sebanyak seratus kali."

Sasuke memandangi Iruka dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Serius, Orochimaru pikir mereka anak SD apa? Hukuman macam apa ini?

"Yah, Sensei! Kami bukan anak SD lagi!" Naruto memprotes. Serahkan pada Naruto untuk membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku hanya melaksanankan perintah Orochimaru, Naruto. Atau kalian ingin aku serahkan hukuman kalian pada Maito Guy?"

Luar biasa, Iruka masih bisa tersenyum sambil mengancam seperti itu.

"Err...tidak usah. Akan kami kerjakan."

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi wali kalian menelepon, katanya kalian diminta langsung menghadap ke kantor Obito Uchiha. Karena mereka bilang ini masalah penting, jadi hukuman kalian bisa kalian lakukan di rumah saja."

Sasuke memutar bola mata, paling-paling juga dia dan Naruto akan diceramahi hal-hal aneh. "Ayo dobe, kita pergi." Ajaknya kepada Naruto yang sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

"Err...Sasuke-kun?"

Atas panggilan Iruka itu, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, sensei?"

"Surat yang kau tunggu sudah datang. Kau bisa mengambilnya di kantorku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri, lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, sensei."

"Surat apa, teme?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo pergi, Obito sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Obito, keduanya disambut oleh ketiga wali mereka dalam atmosfir yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Sulit kupercaya kalian dipanggil lagi ke kantor kepala sekolah," Itachi membuka pembicaran, tepat setelah Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di sofa.

"Eh...itu..." Naruto bingung harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana. Akhirnya, pemuda itu memilih untuk minum teh terlebih dahulu agar lebih tenang dalam menjelaskan.

"Itachi, maafkanlah mereka. Tahulah anak muda, libidonya tinggi,"

Naruto tersedak. Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut tidak senang. Libido?

"Tapi mereka melakukan –piip- dan –piip- di sekolah! Mereka harusnya tahu tempat!"

"Tunggu sebentar, kami tidak..." Sasuke berusaha membela diri.

"Iya benar, kenapa di UKS? Harusnya kalian ke love hotel terdekat saja! Ini aku punya kartu diskonnya, gunakan dengan bijaksana,"

"Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-" dengan tangan gemetar dan mata terbelalak, Naruto menatap kartu diskon berwarna pink itu.

"Love hotel, Naruto. Love hotel,"

Sasuke merebut kartu dari tangan Naruto. "Omong kosong apa lagi ini?"

"Ck, ini bukan omong kosong, Sasuke! Tapi pengetahuan umum! Apa perlu aku mulai menjelaskan dari burung dan lebah?"

"Bukan itu tapi..."

"...toh suatu saat kalian akan melakukannya."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam, saling berpandangan.

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman. Walaupun kalian sudah menikah, bersikap aman tidak ada ruginya,"

Sontak keduanya melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Obito. Kakashi sih tidak mengherankan, tapi Obito sampai ikut-ikutan?

"Pe-pe-pe-pe..."

"Pengaman, Naruto. Tahu kan? Karet pembungkus warna-warni beraneka rasa itu? Ya, pengaman,"

"Ke-kenapa ada aneka rasa?"

"Ah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja,"

"Aku memang tidak tahu!" protes Naruto. Sasuke menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau butuh lubrikasi, aku bisa meminjamkan punyaku,"

"Lu-lu-lu-lu..."

"Lubrikasi, Naruto. Ini, kuberi yang beraroma strawberry,"

"Ke-kenapa ada aromanya? Ini untuk apa?"

Obito hanya mengedip genit ke arah Naruto. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Psst, Sasuke. Ini antara kita saja, tapi dengan minuman ini, kalian bisa tahan sepanjang malam!"

"Se-se-se-se..."

"Sepanjang malam, Naruto. Ah, ternyata kau dengar juga,"

"Hentikan ini! Hubungan aku dan Naruto tidak seperti itu!"

Semua terdiam.

"Lalu...hubungan kita itu yang seperti apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Eh? Uhm...aku...kita..."

Bola mata hitam bertemu biru. Sejenak, semua pelukan, semua kecupan, berputar dalam ingatan mereka, seperti sebuah film gerak lambat. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, semburat merah muncul di wajah keduanya.

Kakashilah yang pertama nyengir setan.

* * *

Keduanya sampai di apartemen dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara ingin menggantung KakaObiIta, atau memutilasi ketiganya, atau menyemen kaki mereka lalu menenggelamkannya di teluk Tokyo. Akibat adegan malu-malu yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto di kantor Obito tadi sore, Kakashi membekali mereka dengan sebuah kardus yang isinya 'Tidak boleh dibuka sebelum sampai di apartemen'.

Kardus itu, rupanya berisi aneka macam benda, yang bahkan Sasuke tidak ingin tahu cara pakainya. Harusnya ia sudah menduga dan membuang saja kardus laknat tersebut ke Samudera Pasifik, atau dibawa ke Gunung Fuji untuk disucikan.

"Untuk apa kita diberi borgol? Hiih ada bulu-bulu pink-nya pula!" Naruto mengangkat borgol tersebut dengan ujung jari jempol dan telunjuk, seolah itu adalah benda panas.

"Lalu ini?" Sasuke mengangkat sebuah benda mencurigakan, yang dalam bungkusannya disertai dengan remote. Ia membaca tulisan di bungkusnya, "Vi-bra-tor..."

Mata kedua pemuda itu membelalak, lalu Sasuke melempar benda itu (beserta remote dan bungkusnya) kembali ke dalam kardus.

"HIIH! Kenapa Kakashi memberikan benda-benda ini pada kita?"

"Aku curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mengenai pengaman dan love hotel tadi." Kata Sasuke.

Keduanya saling melirik, bertatapan sejenak.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Hih, siapa juga yang mau menyentuhmu!" sambil bangun dari sofa, Sasuke menoyor dahi Naruto. Ia pergi ke dapur, mengambil gelas, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin. Setelah meneguk air langsung dari botolnya, ia baru teringat dengan gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di salah satu kursi sebelum bertopang dagu di meja. Ia menghela nafas.

"Cih."

Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke tidak kecewa, sama sekali tidak.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

...garing *pundung di pojokan*

Yeah, Uchiha(-Uzumaki) Sasuke tidak kecewa...karena chapter depan akan dimulai kisah cinta mereka yang panas membara, muhahhhahaha...

...bukan lemon, btw.

Tadinya kisah masa lalu Naruto dan Sasuke saya rencanakan jadi 2 chapter aja, eh taunya malah jadi panjang gini. Beuh, ga jadi deh tamat chapter 10...mudah2an pembaca sekalian nggak keburu bosen.

Suka, ga suka? Review~


End file.
